That's What You Think
by Lkay09
Summary: Rose returns to her best friend Scorpius at Hogwarts after she spent a year in Greece. Let's just say, things are different. M for later chapters. COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**So this is my newest story, the Rose/Scorpius multichap fic that I said on my profile I would be posting soon. I'm posting the first chapter a few days early, but I just couldn't wait :)  
Just a warning, this is the most in-depth story I have written yet. I have actually written out characterizations for each main character and planned out every chapter, which I have never done before. Hopefully it pays off. And there is lots of drama throughout this story and hopefully a few twists and surprises you will like. I'll stop rambling now so you can get to reading. Enjoy!**

* * *

An earsplitting shriek sounded on the train, and before Scorpius could even look around to see what it was, he had been practically bowled over by something that was squeezing all of the air out of his lungs.

Whatever was holding him released him suddenly, causing him to gasp and swallow large amounts of air.

"Scorpius!"

He looked down, massaging his chest lightly, and came face to face with his best friend Rose, who he hadn't seen in over a year.

Whooping with glee, he picked her up and spun her around in the narrow corridor. Noticing the looks they were drawing, he grabbed her hand and tugged her into the nearest compartment, which was fortunately empty.

He hugged her again tightly, forcing her to choke out, "Scorpius…need…oxygen…crushing…lungs…" Scorpius released her and stepped back an arms' length, unable to get the goofy grin off his face that he knew he had to be sporting. It was identical to the one on Rose's face, he figured.

"Look at you!" he exclaimed. "You look completely different!" And she did – the last time he had seen her, her auburn hair had been a curly, frizzy mess that she usually restrained into a ponytail. Her skin had been pale, and her figure had been curvy. Now her hair flowed in long waves past her shoulders and she was tanner than he had ever seen her, thinner as well. She spun in a quick circle.

"What do you think?"

"I think that your family and I are going to have a much harder time defending you from guys who are going to be drooling over you."

"But Scorp, the only members of my family that are still here are Al, Lily, Hugo, Molly, Lucy, Louis, and the twins."

"Oh, you're right," he replied, nodding, "that is a rather small amount of Weasleys and Potters." She shoved him, laughing, and they sat down across from each other. Scorpius looked around and his brows came together in confusion.

"Where's your trunk?"

Rose looked around as well and smiled. "Well, that's what I came to find you about. Would you happen to know who the Head Boy is?"

Smirking, he crossed an ankle over his knee and leaned back. "You're looking at him."

"Thank Merlin!" Rose squealed and flung herself across the compartment at him, hugging him tightly before settling on the seat next to him with her legs in his lap. "I was so hoping it would be you, because there was no telling who I was going to end up working with, and so I was praying for it to be you or Al, but you know Al, I don't think McGonagall would ever-"

"Rose," he cut her off, "did you get Head Girl?"

"Yes!" she shrieked. Wincing, Scorpius covered his ears and Rose shoved him playfully. "And it was _so_ surprising because you know, I was in Greece for a year, but apparently McGonagall thought that I could handle it, and so…"

Scorpius tuned out the rest of her rambling, which he knew she only did when she was nervous, and instead studied her.

She carried herself differently than she had last he saw her – a year and roughly three months ago. He supposed that looking as hot as she did now had given her some previously untapped self-confidence.

Scorpius reexamined that last thought, specifically the part about Rose being hot. He couldn't deny she was, but it was slightly odd thinking that about a girl who had been his best friend for the last six years and who he had never been the slightest bit attracted to. Ashamed though he would be to admit it to her, he had kind of thought of her as almost 'one of the guys' with him and Albus.

"…don't you think that's a good idea? Scorpius? Hel_loo_? Anyone home?"

He jumped, realizing that she was waving her hand in front of his face, a smirk appearing on her face when she realized he had snapped out of it.

"Wow, Scorp, a girl could seriously get her feelings hurt. Must you always tune me out?" Rose flicked her hair over her shoulder and stood, resettling herself on the seat across from his, crossing her legs. "I suppose you were thinking about your girlfriend – Caroline Nott, right?" At his shocked expression, she grinned. "Come on, did you think Al wouldn't tell me? To be honest, I'm offended that you didn't tell me yourself, seeing as how she's your girl, and I'm your best friend in the entire world. We _are_ going to have to meet and get along at some point."

No sooner had she finished this little speech than a knock sounded at the door to their compartment. Without waiting for a response, the door slid open to admit a girl with striking looks and long, curly black hair.

"Scorpius!" she squealed, practically launching herself at him and kissing him firmly on the mouth, and suddenly making Rose glad she had moved seats. "I've been looking everywhere for you!" She situated herself next to him – so close that there was no room whatsoever between them, Rose noted – and laced her fingers through his. Rose couldn't help it – she snorted with laughter. Clearly she didn't know Scorpius at all, or at least wasn't aware of his preference for _some_ sort of personal space. The girl turned sharp black eyes on her, the grin quickly disappearing.

"And who are you?" she asked coldly. "It doesn't matter," she continued without letting Rose respond, "you can go." When Rose didn't budge, the girl's expression became harder. "I _said_, you can leave. As in stand up and walk out the door. Your presence isn't required here."

Rose's eyes narrowed and she uncrossed her legs, popping her knee and then crossing them again. She folded her arms at her chest and leaned back as if daring the girl to come get her.

Scorpius watched the display with surprise. A year ago, Rose would have stood and walked out, then confronted him later about it, or she would have hexed the girl into a blubbering, pus-covered mess. Now she was simply hard, cold, shut off. He wasn't sure if he liked it or not.

"Caroline," he said tightly, squeezing her hand to remind her that he was still here, "this is my best friend Rose. Rose, my girlfriend Caroline." The introduction did nothing to lessen the tense atmosphere – if anything, it intensified it.

Rose and Caroline stared at each other for another minute before Rose stood and walked towards the door.

"Don't forget we have a Heads meeting with McGonagall after dinner," she said loftily, pausing with her hand on the door. "And honestly Scorpius," she added, eyeing Caroline with distaste, "I had hoped that your taste in shagging buddies had improved over the last year. Apparently when I'm not around, you have no standards or taste whatsoever." Before anyone could say anything else, she was gone.

Caroline huffed, drawing Scorpius's attention back to her. "I'd forgotten how snobby she was. Too bad she didn't spend this year abroad as well."

"Rose isn't snobby," he said defensively. "You were rude to her, and she was rude to you back. The two of you are going to have to get along, alright?"

Caroline made no response – at least not a verbal one, preferring instead to straddle Scorpius's lap and snog him breathless.

Rose stretched out on the seat in the Heads' Compartment of the train, resting her head against the wall and closing her eyes. Seeing Scorpius again after so long had done funny things to her insides. How in Merlin's name was it possible that he had gotten more handsome? Of course he had a girlfriend – Scorpius Malfoy always had a girlfriend. If he went more than three weeks single, then the entire female population of Hogwarts was thrown into a tailspin.

She opened her eyes, half hoping that Scorp would have ditched his girlfriend and joined her, but she knew better. They were probably getting off in that compartment right now. The thought made Rose want to hurl.

Being in love with your best friend could do funny things to your insides too, although if Rose had her way about it she wouldn't feel anything for Scorpius beyond friendship. Having feelings for him had just complicated her life and, though he didn't know it, part of the reason she had gone abroad last year had been to get away from him for awhile in the hopes that the feelings would magically vanish.

They hadn't.

Rose groaned, dropping her head into her hands. Deciding to do something productive, she reached for her trunk and popped it open, pulling out her uniform. She changed quickly, half-hoping that Scorpius would come in at some point and press her against the wall and –

She sighed and shook her head, cutting off that thought and trying desperately to rid herself of the mental image that went along with it.

"Rose?" Scorpius poked his head inside and, spotting her, stepped in all the way and closed the door behind him. He was deliciously rumpled, she noticed before quickly turning her back to him and reaching for her trunk again to replace her clothes. His sleek platinum hair looked windswept – or as though someone had been running their hands through it, she thought with a surge of jealousy – and his face was flushed, his shirt partially untucked.

Scorpius found himself distracted by the strip of tanned skin that had become visible when Rose reached up for her trunk. He barely noticed when she turned back around and then he tugged his eyes up to her face. Her eyebrow was arched and her arms crossed, never a good sign.

"Yes?" she said shortly. "Have you finished screwing your girlfriend? Hope you used a contraceptive charm."

Scorpius was taken aback. Rose may have been many things, but she wasn't usually crude or this abrupt with him. At the shocked look on his face, she sighed and uncrossed her arms.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that, and it's not your fault you're dating such a bitch." Scorpius arched and eyebrow and she rolled her eyes. "Whatever, I know I said I would try to get along with her, but if she continues to pull shit like that, then I will too."

There was silence as Scorpius tried to take in the developments of the last twenty minutes.

"You're different," he said finally. "And not just in your appearance. You never used to swear. What did you do over in Greece, Rosie?"

She shrugged and waved her hand dismissively. "I went to school. I worked out. I had fun." A tan, smiling face and brown hair swam in front of her eyes for a moment before she blinked and was looking at her stunned best friend again.

Deciding to drop the conversation for now, Scorpius asked, "Still study partners?"

Rolling her eyes, albeit with a smile this time, she replied, "Still best friends?" When he nodded then she added, "Then duh." With a short laugh, he pulled her into a hug. As he was releasing her, the conductor announced that they would be arriving at Hogsmeade Station in about ten minutes.

"I guess I better change then," Scorpius said with a smile, walking past her to his own trunk, both of which had been placed in the compartment as soon as they boarded the train. Rose walked to the door, and turned back to say something to him.

Whatever it was she had been about to tell him flew out of her mind at the sight of him. He had already taken off his t-shirt and was currently digging in his trunk for his uniform. Rose could feel her jaw drop at the sight of the muscles on his back and shoulders. He wasn't enormously bulky, like Marco Thomas had been his seventh year, but he most definitely wasn't scrawny.

Scorpius turned around to find her staring at him. She closed her mouth and blushed.

"I see I'm not the only one who's changed." Before he could think of a response, the door had shut behind her.

Outside the compartment, Rose pressed a hand to her chest, willing her heart to slow down. Deciding she had better move before he reappeared, she wandered down the train, searching full a compartment full of redheads.

She didn't find all of them, but Albus, Lily, and Hugo were sitting in a compartment further back on the train. When she entered, Lily jumped up with a squeal and hugged Rose tightly.

"Congratulations!" she said excitedly before Rose could even say hello. "We heard you got Head Girl! And Scorpius is Head Boy! We didn't expect anything else from him, but admittedly I was surprised about you because you were gone for a year, but I'm still so happy! Tell me about Greece!" Before Rose had any time to think about a response, the train shuddered to a halt and Lily's attention was diverted. Sighing gratefully at the impeccable timing, Rose quickly hugged Albus and threw a parting wave to Hugo as she left their compartment.

Helping all the students unload and telling them where to go was the same hassle it always was. Part of her missed just being one of the students and not having to worry about being in charge of all of them. At the same time, she wouldn't trade in her Head Girl badge for the world.

Scowling when she caught sight of Scorpius and Caroline, she ducked into the nearest carriage and waited anxiously for it to start its trek up to the castle. Unfortunately before it could, two more people climbed in and, without so much as a glance around to make sure they were alone, began snogging like there was no tomorrow.

They broke apart when Rose made a loud gagging noise on her way out the door. She would rather walk up to the school than deal with Caroline Nott all over Scorpius.

He watched her go with a tinge of regret. The two of them had always ridden up the school together, only separating when the feast began. Scorpius sighed, not liking how the year was beginning already, in spite of Rose's return.

Scorpius wasn't allowed to dwell on it much longer, as Caroline had other things in mind that didn't require much thinking.

The ride up to the school seemed interminable to Rose, whose mind couldn't help but wander back to Scorpius and Caroline's carriage. She tried in vain to think of other things – what classes were going to be like this year, how many pranks the twins would pull, whether or not her dorm-mates would still hate her – but images of Scorpius and Caroline would pop up and make Rose wish she could Obliviate herself.

Finally the carriages arrived and Rose slipped out of hers gracefully, walking up the hill and up the front steps to Hogwarts. Stepping inside the Great Hall, she lifted her face to the ceiling and smiled.

It was good to be back.

* * *

**So what do you think? I forgot to mention it at the top, but this one will have some more mature content later in the story than I usually write. I already have the first three and a half chapters written, and I will be posting the next one within two weeks.  
Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Uploaded sooner than I had planned, but I figured why not? Chapter 3 though, I can promise won't be published until chapter 4 is done and 5 started. I want to stay ahead of myself :) Don't worry though, 4 has been started and is nearly done I think. The plot keeps gradually changing on me, things being added and taken out. The characters and the story have taken on a mind of their own!**

* * *

Minerva McGonagall looked up at the sound of a knock on the door to her office.

"Come in."

The new Head Boy and Girl, Scorpius Malfoy and Rose Weasley, entered and sat themselves in front of her. She smiled at each of them, pleased to see that Rose had returned, looking happy and healthy, from her year abroad. If someone had told her twenty years ago, she mused, that a Weasley and a Malfoy would be co-Heads and _friends_, she would have had Madam Pomfrey check to see if they had been Confunded.

"Welcome back to school," she began crisply as she handed them each a sheet of paper. "These are the names of this years' prefects, although I'm sure you already knew. Please draw up a patrol schedule as soon as possible." They both nodded, and continued studying the list. Professor McGonagall was silent for a minute before continuing, "I would like the two of you to put together something for the students this year, a dance or a festival or something along those lines. The Prefects will help you as well. And Miss Weasley…delighted as I'm sure your family is to have you back, I have some unfortunate news."

Rose tensed, and Scorpius reached over and squeezed her hand, furrowing his brow.

"Apparently, there is some hostility towards you from your other dorm-mates, and they have requested that you not rejoin them, the exception being your cousin Roxanne. In light of this, I have seen to it that an extra room has been added onto the Heads' Common Room, fully furnished for you to stay in."

At the professor's words, Rose relaxed. She hadn't been looking forward to moving back into her old room anyway – other than Roxanne, who was her best female friend and favorite cousin other than Albus, the other girls they lived with all detested Rose. Some of them resented the fact that while they could date and even shag Scorpius, none of them were ever as important to him as she was. Lavender and Seamus Finnegan's daughter especially resented the fact that it was Rose's family remembered by history, and the others were simply small-time heroes, hardly ever mentioned.

"That's really all. Mr Malfoy, you of course will be returning to your dorm in Ravenclaw Tower. And Miss Weasley, I better not catch wind of any…_visitors_ to your room. It may be private, but that privilege only extends so long as you respect that rule."

Blushing, Rose nodded and followed Scorpius out of the office when Professor McGonagall waved them away.

The pair walked in silence down the hall towards the Heads Common Room and Rose's new dorm. They reached a statue of Elizabeth I, who looked down at them imperiously and arched her eyebrow.

"New beginnings," they recited. The statue nodded and stepped to the side, revealing an arch in the wall. They walked through a short hallway and into their new Common Room and paused, looking around.

It was furnished with a loveseat, two chairs, and a couch that Scorpius promptly flopped onto and pronounced to be more comfortable than the couch in Ravenclaw Tower. The fireplace crackled merrily, but gave off no real heat, for which Rose was thankful. Underneath the windows to the left of the fireplace were two desks and two chairs, each with a quill, inkpot, and stack of parchment sitting on top. To the right of the fireplace was a mahogany door that Rose presumed lead to her room. She walked across to it, past Scorpius, who was now perusing the titles on the bookshelves, and pulled open the door.

"We really need to change the password," he said from behind her, causing her to jump. She turned around and playfully smacked him before turning back to inspect her room.

Her four-poster had deep blue bedding with gold pillows. The window looked out over the lake and part of the Quidditch pitch, and her trunk was already at the foot of her bed. Rose deposited her wand on the nightstand and turned back to face Scorpius, who was looking interestedly in her bathroom. She shoved past him gently to look herself.

It wasn't as impressive as the Prefects' bathroom by any means, but it was still nicer than the one she had shared with five other girls for five years. The shower was spacious and already stocked with Rose's favorite bathing essentials, and she had a large vanity mirror and sink all to herself. There wasn't a tub, but she didn't mind making her way to the Prefects' bathroom for the occasional soak.

Scorpius whistled. "Wow, Rosie, you sure are set up here. I wish my dorm-mates hated me so that I could live on my own." He grinned at her, but promptly stopped at the look she was giving him.

"Where's Nott?" She asked flatly.

"Probably in her dorms with all her insufferable friends," he replied, hoping the last comment would at least get a smile out of her. The most he got was a twitch at the corner of her mouth.

"When do you want to set up the patrol schedule?" she asked abruptly, not really wanting to talk about Nott anymore and regretting the fact that she had even mentioned her. The two of them slowly walked back out of Rose's room into the Common Room.

"I guess we should go ahead and do it now, then have a meeting with all the Prefects sometime this week."

"Yeah," Rose replied, running a hand through her hair, "That sounds good. Any preferences on who you would like to patrol with?"

Scorpius arched his eyebrow as he looked at her. "You, of course. Aside from the fact that we are the Head students, I'm not overly fond of many of the other Prefects and I don't think I could survive two hours or more with them."

Rose nodded distractedly and didn't even crack a smile. Scorpius frowned.

"Is everything alright?"

"Hmm?" Rose looked at him and snapped out of her thoughts. "Oh, yes everything's fine, I'm just thinking about what we need to get done, and I have some letters I need to send after you and I finish up."

"Letters?" he asked curiously. "To who?"

"The family I stayed with in Greece. We got really close and so I promised I would write them occasionally."

Scorpius nodded slowly and took a seat in one of the chairs by the fireplace. Rose pulled a piece of parchment and a quill from her desk and sat down across from him.

An hour later, the schedule was done, and they were satisfied that not _too_ many people would complain about their partners or request a change. Rose and Scorpius had already decided that anyone wanting to trade would have to sort it out amongst themselves and only notify the Heads afterwards to make sure of their approval.

"I guess I'll leave you to your letters," he said reluctantly. "Enjoy all your privacy." For one of the first times that evening, Rose smiled.

"Believe me, I will."

They stood there for a moment before Scorpius opened his arms for a hug. Still smiling, Rose stepped forward and wrapped her arms around his waist, resting her cheek on his chest. They stayed like that for a moment, Scorpius dropping his chin to rest on the top of her head.

Rose reluctantly pulled away and turned towards her desk, already pondering what to write to her friends, if only to keep her mind away from her best friend.

"Bye," Scorpius called over his shoulder as he exited the Common Room. Rose gave a half-hearted wave and sat down to write.

_Dear Amber,_

_Here it is, your first letter from England, as promised!_

_Anyways…so how are you? How are your mum and dad? Tell them I said hello, and give them hugs for me!_

_I'm back at Hogwarts, and I'm this year's Head Girl, which puts me in charge of a lot of things. The Head Boy is my best friend Scorpius – I'm sure you remember me mentioning him once…or twice…or a million times, whatever. I think we will work pretty well together._

_But speaking of Scorpius…_

_He has a new girlfriend. I know that this shouldn't be much of a surprise, based on what I've told you about him, but this one is a real bitch, and more likely to hold onto him than the others. Caroline – that's her name – and I already don't get along, and so this year is just going to be peachy._

_Enough of my rambling though. How has your year been so far? Are you going to actually get up the courage and ask out Michael this year? Or at least drop some hints so that he asks you out? Please do, for the sake of our sanities, because you talked about him nearly as much as I talked about Scorpius._

_I expect a nice long letter back!_

_Love,  
Rose_

_P.S. My parents said it was okay for you and Nikolas to come visit for Christmas holidays. I think it's time you were exposed to some snow._

Satisfied, Rose rolled up the parchment and sealed it with a tap of her wand. She turned her attention to a blank piece.

_Dear Nikolas,_

She hesitated, not knowing what to write once the obligatory 'Hello, how are you' type of things were out of the way. What do you say to a guy who is a really good friend to you, but is also essentially your former shagging buddy?

_How are you? Have you found a job yet?_

_I don't have a lot of time – I used most of it writing your sister – but I just wanted to reassure you that I haven't forgotten about you. Ha, I'm just kidding._

_I know you aren't really a fan of writing long letters, but please try to write me back __something__!_

_I also know that you aren't very interested in the monotony of my day-to-day life, so I'll keep it short. I'm at school, I'm Head Girl and classes start tomorrow. Oh, and I have my own room now! I forgot to put that in Amber's letter, so will you please tell her?_

_Oh, and my parents said it was alright for you and Amber to come stay for the Christmas holidays. You really need to see what cold feels like, and I think it will be a pleasant surprise!_

_Nothing else really to say. Write back!_

_Love,  
Rose_

She skimmed over the letter again, pleased with what she had managed to come up with. Surprising, really, how much harder it was to write to someone that in person you could have a perfectly normal conversation with.

Scorpius peered around the corner, praying that he could make it back to his Common Room without running into Caroline. He liked his girlfriend, he really did, but she could be a bit clingy and she already didn't get along with Rose.

He realized what he must look like, creeping through the halls and peeking around corners. Scorpius rolled his eyes at himself and stepped confidently into the hall. Ravenclaw's Common Room was only two corridors away. He wasn't even sure Caroline knew where the Common Room was.

Breathing a sigh of relief when he was safely ensconced in Ravenclaw Tower, Scorpius made his way up to his dorms. Opening the door, however, he wished he'd stayed in the Common Room just a bit longer.

The breathy moans and screams coming from Jonathon Thomas's bed were a clear sign that someone had forgotten their Silencing Charm. Scorpius looked across the room to where Al was laying on his bed, a pillow over his head in a futile attempt to block it out. Smirking, he waved his wand towards Jonathon's bed and instantly the room became silent to those outside his bed hangings.

Al shot up in bed, the pillow falling into his lap. Looking around, he spotted Scorpius and gave him a grateful look.

"I was beginning to think they would never shut up. It's only the first day back!"

"Al," Scorpius said patiently, sitting on his bed, "why didn't you just do the Silencing Charm yourself?" He took off his shoes and stared at his best friend with a hint of amusement.

Al gave a sheepish smile. "I had already put my wand in my nightstand, and I'm just too lazy. I was just praying they would stop sometime soon."

Scorpius rolled his eyes and flopped back onto his bed, trying to decide if he was looking forward to the first day of classes tomorrow or not. On the one hand, he had always been good at school and got along fairly well with him other classmates and teachers. On the other hand…

He and Rose and Caroline had pretty much all the same classes together. That, he knew, was going to be nothing short of torture.

A loud snore informed him that Albus had fallen back asleep, and Scorpius tried to do the same.

* * *

**Still more development than actual story, I know, but some little hints have to be dropped so that you know there is more going on than what it appears :)  
Anyway, review? I love that people are favoriting and story-alerting, but I would really appreciate the reviews! Let me know if you like my characters, hate them, if they're believable, or if you have already lost interest, or if you hate my rambling A/Ns! Anything PLEASE!  
Review? :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3! I couldn't wait and I didn't want my awesome readers getting frustrated and losing track of the story. I'm not sure how happy I am with this chapter, it's kind of rough in some places and I couldn't figure out how to fix it. The next chapter will be better, I promise. This one is more filler than anything else. Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

"Thank you for joining us today Mr Potter," Professor McGonagall said crisply. "I'm sorry if my class is at a time that interferes with your beauty sleep. Please, take your seat." She gestured to the seat on Rose's left while the rest of the class sniggered. Sheepishly, Albus walked over and took his place next to his cousin.

"Oh shut up," he growled good naturedly at Rose and Scorpius, both of who were trying vainly to smother their laughter. Rose punched Al affectionately on the arm before the three of them turned their attention back to their Headmistress. In spite of her age, she still was a capable and excellent teacher, feared or respected by the entire student body.

After Transfiguration, the three of them made their way to the dungeons for Potions, joined by Caroline Nott. Albus couldn't help but notice that Rose clammed up as soon as Caroline squealed and threw her arms around Scorpius's neck.

Rose, lost in her thoughts, barely noticed when Caroline joined them at their usual table in Potions.

Elizabeth Wood, a petite brunette, entered their classroom and looked around for a moment before spotting Al. She made her way over to their table and stood next to him. Al looked up at her and smiled.

"I see your table is full," she said in a soft, pleasant voice. "I just wanted to come say hello to you all before I go sit by Scamander and his friends. Hi Rose, Scorpius. Good holiday?"

Both of them looked up at Al's girlfriend and nodded, smiling, in response. Caroline's head lifted as well and she looked at Elizabeth haughtily.

"Nott," she acknowledged in a tight voice, causing Albus, Rose, and Scorpius to exchange surprised glances. Lizzie was one of the politest and sweetest girls in the school – all the teachers loved her and she had never been in trouble. Al and Rose had known her since they were children and had never heard her speak to someone in a tone like that.

Lizzie made to move towards the table where Lorcan Scamander and two other Gryffindors were sitting, but Rose grabbed her wrist and stood.

"You can sit here today," she said pleasantly. Al and Scorpius exchanged another shocked look. "I'll deal with Scamander. And," she continued, darting a glance in Caroline's direction, "I'm sure you want to sit here more than I do."

Before either Al or Scorpius could say anything in protest, Rose had packed up her things and relocated, causing most of the classroom to look up in surprise.

Scorpius watched her leave with a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach, like this was somehow his fault. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a smirk appear on Caroline's face as she also watched Rose unpack her cauldron while Scamander and his friends ogled her. Involuntarily, his hands clenched into fists. This wasn't how the year was supposed to be starting.

Rose stared either straight ahead or at her cauldron throughout class, ignoring Scamander and his friends – what were their names again? – as they whispered and acted more obnoxious than usual to get her attention. She hated not sitting with her two best friends, but she wasn't sure she could stomach Caroline Nott for an entire class.

By lunchtime the entire school was whispering – Rose had also sat elsewhere in Defense Against the Dark Arts. Caroline was openly gloating, something that made Al nearly sick. He couldn't help but wonder why Scorpius was dating the girl, other than the fact that he had dated or slept with pretty much everyone else. Except Al's own family members, of course.

Scorpius seemed distracted at lunch, Rose noticed from across the Great Hall. Nott was laughing at something one of her friends had said, but Scorp was just picking at his food and glancing around the hall. Rose felt bad for switching seats on them suddenly, but she just didn't have the control over her temper that she wished she did. Caroline Nott was sure to set it off.

Despite his best efforts, Scorpius couldn't seem to find a moment alone with Rose in the first few days of classes. Ever since she had come back from Greece, he couldn't help but feel that something was off with her, that there was something – or things – that she wasn't telling him.

Even after Herbology, without Caroline present, she seemed quieter, more withdrawn than usual. Elizabeth and Al spoke happily about their plans for the upcoming year, N.E. and what they wanted to do afterwards – as if they hadn't already discussed it a thousand times – as a way to keep it from becoming awkwardly silent.

No sooner had they stepped foot out of their Greenhouse than Caroline practically pounced on him.

"How was your class?" she asked. "Mine wasn't so bad, Divination is much better now that I have Firenze instead of that crazy old bat Trelawney, I don't know _why_ she's still here. But I have Arithmancy next – walk me there?" Without waiting for an answer, she laced her hands through his and began walking towards her class. She hardly noticed that Scorpius stared after Rose's slim retreating figure rather than listening to her aimless chatter.

Or at least, she pretended not to notice. She mentally smothered her anger and tried to figure out what she could do to rectify the problem. There was no way she was going to let the little half-blood Weasley mess up this for her. She and Scorpius were the perfect pureblood match.

"What's going on Rose?" Scorpius asked her tiredly two days later at their Heads Meeting. She didn't even look up from the agenda they had prepared for the next day's prefect meeting.

"We need to get in touch with the leaders of all the organizations here after we make sure McGonagall approves of our festival idea." Rose didn't even appear to have heard him, even though he knew she had. Her whole attitude and actions for the last few days had frustrated him to no end.

"Rose," he said sharply. "Bloody hell, look at me."

Startled, she did as he asked but regretted it almost instantly. He had come to the Heads Common Room straight from Quidditch practice and he still looked windswept and as gorgeous as ever. Her heart did a little flip and she mentally cursed herself.

"Yes?" she asked in what she hoped was a calm, neutral voice.

"What has been up with you the last few days?"

Rose's face went carefully blank at his words. That was another thing bothering him – he always used to be able to read her so well, know exactly what she was thinking because she had such an open face, and now…it was like he didn't know her at all.

"What do you mean?" she asked carefully. He gave her a look that said he wasn't buying her bullshit, but he went ahead and explained anyways.

"Avoiding me and Al and Lizzie. Barely speaking to us outside of class, or in class for that matter. You seem distracted, and for once I don't have a clue what it is. I know the teachers have already started piling on homework, but that doesn't usually make you act like this."

Rose sighed. "I'm sorry Scorp. I'm just waiting on letters from my friends in Greece. They might be coming to visit us during Christmas break."

He fought to keep from rolling his eyes. That wasn't all of it, he knew that wasn't all of it, but he let it slide. Hopefully she would eventually tell him what it was that was bothering her. She always had in the past.

Scorpius smiled and sat next to her on the couch, tugging her legs into his lap like he used to in Ravenclaw Tower. "That's good right?" he asked. She nodded and absentmindedly picked up the agenda again.

"This looks good, right?"

Scorpius sighed.

Lizzie smiled and called out greetings to several students as she left the library, before looking back down at her completed Transfiguration essay: _Why the ability to transfigure multiple objects into their total opposites simultaneously was useful_. McGonagall sure knew how to start off a year.

She was so engrossed in re-reading her essay and making sure her arguments were solid that she didn't even see the person she walked into, nor did she look up.

"Sorry," she muttered over her shoulder.

"You better watch where you're going," a voice snarled behind her. Lizzie turned around and met Caroline Nott's sneering gaze. "It would be a shame if someone knocked you down the stairs." She spun on her heel and strode down the hallways, leaving Lizzie standing there in a fury. She didn't even realize that her essay had slipped out of her grip.

Al found her standing there five minutes later as he headed to the library.

"Hey," he said with a smile, leaning in to kiss her cheek. "You dropped this," he added, bending over and scooping up her essay. His smile slid off his face when he saw the look on hers. "Lizzie? Babe, what's wrong?"

She didn't even appear to have heard him. Albus heard her mutter "_Bitch_" under her breath as she continued to stare down the hall in the direction Nott had left.

Albus stepped in front of her, and the sight of him seemed to bring Lizzie out of the raged trance she was in.

"Al!" she said, looking surprised to see him. Her face and voice had returned to their usual smiling pleasantness, but he could detect a distracted edge to it. "Walk me to my Common Room?" He nodded and linked his hand with hers as they slowly walked towards the Hufflepuff Common Room. She didn't say anything else, but he could tell something was majorly bothering her.

She gave him a quick kiss and disappeared into her Common Room with a soft "Goodnight, I love you," and he didn't think she even heard his response.

In their dormitory, Al found Scorpius laying on his bed and staring aimlessly up at his canopy. He flopped onto his bed and proceeded to do the same.

"Rose still won't tell me what's bugging her," Scorpius said suddenly after a few minutes. "She seems very distracted by something, and she barely even denied avoiding us for the past few days. It's driving me nuts."

"Join the club," Al said wearily, causing his best friend to look over at him. "And not just about Rosie. Something is bothering Elizabeth too. I found her half an hour ago just standing in the hall, and she looked supremely pissed about something. I've never seen her look like that Scorpius. And she wouldn't tell me anything." He sighed, and two beds over Scorpius did the same.

"Women," Scorpius muttered.

"Women," Al echoed. "But they're our women, so we're stuck with them."

Scorpius laughed. "Elizabeth Wood may be your woman, but Rose Weasley sure as hell isn't _my_ woman."

"Whatever you say, mate," Al replied.

Before the young Malfoy could protest any more, the door to their dormitory opened and Jonathon Thomas entered with a blonde fifth year on his arm. The two of them stopped at the sight of Albus and Scorpius.

"Not tonight Thomas," Al said flatly. "We have headaches."

Rose lay awake in her solitary room, thinking that she would almost rather be back in her dorm with her hateful roommates. At least she would have Roxanne to talk to. Instead she had to lay there by herself and convince herself to find other things to think about than Scorpius.

This was ridiculous, she told herself. He was with Nott. He wasn't interested in her – he probably saw her as his little sister. The thought made Rose want to throw up. It wasn't like she hadn't tried to get over him. Why else had she gone to Greece and hooked up with Nikolas? The fact still remained that she was in love with him and she knew for a fact that he would never, ever be in love with her in return.

* * *

**Review? Pretty please with Scorpius on top?**


	4. Chapter 4

**So this is a fairly long chapter, which I hope will tide y'all over for about two weeks because my Spring Break is coming up soon and that's when I hope to get ch. 5 done and ch. 6 started.**

* * *

September faded into the beginnings of October. The temperatures began to drop and the leaves began to turn brown, yellow, and red and fall from their trees. Before the students could blink, the first Quidditch game of the year was upon them – Ravenclaw vs. Gryffindor.

Rose would have been happy with either team winning, considering the amount of her family on the Gryffindor team, but both Al and Scorpius gave her dark looks when she mentioned this. She decided it would be better for her health and safety if she rooted for Ravenclaw.

Scorpius and Al both looked ill that morning at breakfast, as did Lysander Scamander further down the table – he was the Ravenclaw Keeper, while Scorpius was a Chaser and Al was a Seeker – to nobody's surprise – and the Captain.

Rose looked over at the Gryffindor table and couldn't help but smile. This game, more than any other throughout the year, would be a family game, siblings vs siblings and cousins vs cousins. Rose's own little brother was a Gryffindor Chaser, along with her cousins Lily and Lucy. Nobody had expected either of Percy's daughters to play, considering his veritable lack of talent, and Molly had happily sat on the sidelines for her five years at Hogwarts so far. Lucy, on the other hand, had surprised everyone three years ago when as a second year, she had outscored everyone except Lily.

Lysander's brother Lorcan was also a Keeper, and one of Rose's other cousins Fred was a Beater like his father and namesake.

All in all, it was going to be a bloody good game.

Rose turned her attention back to her best friends, neither of whom had touched any of the food on their plates. She sighed.

"It won't do Ravenclaw any good if their Captain and their best Chaser fall off their brooms from starvation. Eat _something_." They both looked at her blankly. "It will make me feel better," she added, and as if on cue they sighed and picked up their forks. Scorpius choked down a fried egg and half a slice of toast, while Al managed two small biscuits and some sausage. Pleased that she had made them eat something, Rose kissed both her boys on the cheek before heading to her room to get her coat and scarf.

Scorpius watched her go and reached up to tough his cheek lightly. Ever since he and Al had joined the team in second year, she had only ever kissed Al on the cheek for good luck. She had just kissed him and then left as if it was the most natural thing in the world.

Lizzie stopped by for a moment to wish Al luck before heading out to the pitch, and the boys left not long after. They were on their way to the locker rooms when Caroline snuck up and slipped her hand into Scorpius's, startling him to a stop. Al rolled his eyes and kept walking – he had no interest in watching them snog each others' faces off.

"Good luck Scorpius," she said with a bright, albeit somewhat forced smile, before pulling him to her and snogging him breathless. She had seen Rose Weasley give him that kiss at breakfast, and she was determined that _this_ would be the kiss on his mind during the game.

"I'll see you after the game," she whispered in his ear in a sultry tone, before walking past him to the pitch. She smirked at Weasley as she walked by her, knowing she had seen the whole thing.

Rose choked down a sob and fought to keep tears from slipping from her eyes. Amber had drilled into her head that she would get nothing from crying except pity and a splotchy complexion, neither of which would get her a boyfriend. A year ago, she would have fled before Scorpius could even see her, but she stayed here this time, and managed to wipe her face of emotion before he turned around.

Scorpius turned to watch her go, and saw Rose standing there. Something flickered in her eyes before her face hardened. He felt guilty for a reason he couldn't identify – it seemed to be happening a lot this year.

"I came to wish you luck," she said flatly, "but I apparently you have enough." Before Scorpius could respond, she had vanished into the entrance to the stands.

He sighed and entered the Ravenclaw team's locker rooms, acknowledging the other members greetings and changing without another word.

Al gave them nearly the same pre-game pep talk they had heard from their previous Captain the last two years and they trudged out onto the field as the Gryffindor team in their red and gold did the same.

Rose watched them stand near the ancient Madam Hooch with her cousin Roxanne next to her. Roxanne was the only Weasley or Potter that knew about Rose's feelings for Scorpius and Rose had already filled her in on what she had witnessed between him and Nott before the game.

Roxanne was the quietest and most observant of the Weasley-Potter clan, and since Rose's return from Greece she had been paying special attention to Scorpius Malfoy. Neither of them might have realized it, but he had been looking Rose's direction more than he used to, and certainly more than he looked in Nott's nowadays. She hadn't yet figured out if he was attracted to her or still just adjusting to her new look. Roxanne wasn't sure which one would be better for Rose's heart.

They both watched the game eagerly, although Roxanne sometimes watched Rose as well. For all she said she was over Scorpius, her face lit up more when she was watching him and she cheered louder when he scored.

The score after two hours was Gryffindor leading, 360-220. A lot of the pressure was on the Seekers now – if Frank Longbottom caught the Snitch, Gryffindor would hand Ravenclaw their worst defeat in the last 20 years. If Albus caught it, Ravenclaw would win by ten points and it would be the most impressive comeback for their House ever recorded.

Rose wrapped her scarf more tightly around her face and focused on Al. It was extremely windy and, while it wasn't freezing, the wind itself made it feel significantly colder.

Al scanned the pitch nervously, praying that he could find the Snitch before Longbottom. He really didn't want to be the Captain that led Ravenclaw to its worst defeat in years. His team would still be behind him, and his family and Lizzie would still love him and be proud of him, but he wanted to win the Cup this year so badly. James had gotten Gryffindor the Cup three years in a row and Al desperately wanted to get the Cup for his House and team, just this once.

Frank went into a dive not far from where Albus was hovering. His heart sinking, Al sped towards him, pushing his broom as fast as it would go. His Firebolt 360 was certainly faster than Franks Nimbus 6001, but Longbottom had quite the head start.

The sound of the wind and the yelling from the crowd mixed with the sound of the blood rushing in his ears as his eyes followed the Snitch closely. Longbottom was good, Al though with a grin, but he didn't have an entire Quidditch-playing family who were pretty much all born with the game in their blood.

Scorpius watched Al from across the pitch, and when a grin appeared on the raven-haired boys face, he knew that Frank Longbottom was going to lose this battle. He turned to scan the crowd for Rosie, already preparing for their post-game tradition. He caught sight of her next to Roxanne, both of them yelling for Al for all they were worth. The wind was whipping her normally – or at least as of this year – tame hair into a frenzy. Her face was tinged pink and radiant with excitement as she cheered for Al and Ravenclaw.

She turned and met his gaze, smiling (if it was possible) even more brightly. Scorpius felt magnetized by her smile and the purely happy look on her face – it was like they were in their own small, exhilarated bubble.

Roxanne tugged on Rose's sleeve and pulled her attention back to the game – the moment was over. Scorpius only hoped she made it to the pitch quickly after they won.

He turned back to the game just in time to see Al pull ahead of Longbottom and then fly upward victoriously with the small golden ball held tightly in his hand.

The stands exploded with noise – everyone was cheering. Ravenclaws for their victory, and everyone else with them. For all that the war had been over for decades, there was still a natural enmity between most Gryffindors and Slytherins, and the green-clad students took any joy in seeing their rivals vanquished. Even the Gryffindors were politely cheering. Al descended to the ground and had barely straightened up before he was ambushed by his team and half the house. They let Lizzie through and she gave Al a big victory hug and kiss.

Scorpius touched down not far from Al and instantly began looking for red hair.

Just as he spotted her fighting her way through the mass of people now on the pitch, he heard his name called from behind him. He had barely turned around before Caroline was leaping into his arms, wrapping her legs around his waist and snogging him determinedly.

They broke apart and she beamed at him. "That was an amazing game, so I thought you deserved an amazing reward." She dropped her legs back to the ground but kept her arms wound around his neck. "Meet me in the dungeons in an hour?" She asked seductively. Before he could respond, Caroline had kissed him again firmly on the mouth and walked off, swaying her hips slightly.

Still somewhat dazed by her onslaught, Scorpius turned back to where Rose had been trying to make her way to him.

She was nowhere in sight.

He turned and found Al and Lizzie staring at him with what looked like disappointment on their faces. Al shook his head slightly, intensifying the wave of guilt washing through him. He had never been one for breaking promises, yet here he was, breaking one of his oldest promises to his best friend in the world. Scorpius began walking slowly towards the changing rooms, the sweetness of the victory quickly becoming bitter, when he had a sudden idea and darted off towards the castle.

Rose slipped into the library and sighed in relief – being surrounded by books had always had a calming effect on her. Quickly, she walked to her favorite back corner of the library and climbed onto her window seat.

"Ugh!" she muttered in a frustrated tone. "That stupid slut!" Her head dropped onto her arms, resting on her legs. Her eyes closed.

"_Yes!" Rose yelled from the stands as Scorpius scored a fourth goal, the most out of all those trying out for Chaser. Al had already been selected as Seeker and was sitting next to his other teammates, looking extremely small and nervous._

_The Captain and Scorpius both looked over at her, the Captain glaring and Scorpius grinning._

_The Captain flew over to Scorpius and nodded, although it appeared somewhat grudging. As soon as he flew away, Scorpius turned to Rose and grinned bigger than she had ever seen him. He zoomed towards her and dismounted next to her in the stands._

"_I made it!" he exclaimed, as though she didn't already know. He threw his arms around her and squeezed her tightly. Rose laughed and hugged him back._

"_And I get the first hug," she replied with a smile._

"_You will always get the first hug from me after every game, win or lose," he said solemnly. Rose almost started laughing, but then she realized he was completely serious._

"_Really?"_

_Scorpius nodded, his face still solemn. "My dad warned me before I got on the train last year that I might not make any friends and I might get picked on because I was a Malfoy. But you befriended me anyway, and you made Al do it too, even though the two of you have more reason to hate me than anyone, considering who your family is. So you get the first hug after every game because you were the first one to make an effort to get to know me. Promise."_

_They both smiled then and hugged again._

_As they pulled apart, the ponytail holder restraining Rose's hair snapped and set her mass of curls free. She let out a frustrated noise as she dug in her pockets for another one. When she didn't find one, she made another noise, this time of anger._

_Scorpius laughed gently, causing her to look angrily up at him. "What is so funny Scorp? This is the third holder that has snapped today and it's driving me up the wall. Why did I have to get my mum's blasted mess of frizz and curls?"_

_He continued to smile and softly tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. "I don't see why you try so hard to tame your hair Rosie. It's insane and crazy and fiery, just like you are."_

_She looked at him thoughtfully, and the piece of hair popped out from behind her ear again. "You think?"_

_Chuckling again, he nodded. "Yes, I do." He pushed the piece behind her ear again and pulled her in for another hug before they headed up to the castle. Looking at him on the way back, Rose felt her heart skip a beat._

_It began to do that a lot around him._

Rose let out another frustrated noise, her head still resting on her arms. Someone nearby stumbled and Rose's head snapped up.

Scorpius was standing in front of her, still in his Quidditch gear, looking slightly sheepish. "Hi."

Rose looked at him for a long moment, making Scorpius feel slightly uncomfortable. "What?" she finally asked impatiently.

Taken somewhat aback, it was a moment before Scorpius could remember why he had practically run all the way to the library.

"I'm sorry," he finally said. "She just kind of came out of nowhere and surprised me and I didn't mean to…I was looking for you. I was planning on continuing our tradition."

Rose still just stared at him.

Scorpius stared back, feeling more and more flustered, something he wasn't used to around Rose.

"Are you going to say anything?" he finally snapped. "Or are you just going to sit and stare at me like one of those creepy gargoyles near the Astronomy Tower?"

Rose cracked a small smile and then sighed. "It's okay Scorpius. I guess I just was expecting everything to stay the same despite the fact that I've been gone for a year. That's my fault. Sorry I kind of ran off there."

He exhaled and stared at her slightly confusedly. "Okay?"

Rose laughed a little and smiled at him again, standing up finally. "It really is okay Scorp. Nott is your woman at the moment and so she can get a hug or whatever after the game. But I am still your best friend, right?"

"Of course," he replied emphatically.

"Good."

They stood there for a moment before Rose stepped forward and hugged him. Surprised, Scorpius nevertheless wrapped his arms around her for a moment and rested his chin on top of her head. She was slightly taller than his girlfriend, and Caroline's height had always made kissing and hugging somewhat awkward.

A small fuzzy owl flew through the library, doing a few loop-the-loops as it meandered towards Rose, earning an angry shriek from Madam Pince as he bounced off a few books as well. The little owl chirped happily as he fluttered over Rose and Scorpius's heads, causing them to look up as well. Rose smiled at the sight of him, and Scorpius just stared in amusement.

"That's not Pig is it?" he asked finally. She smiled and shook her head, still watching the owl as he fluttered around. Rose was pleased to see he was carrying two letters, although one was significantly larger than the other. The letter she assumed to be from Nikolas looked like half a piece of parchment and was dwarfed by Amber's scroll that reminded Rose vividly of the pictures she had seen of the scrolls at the Library of Alexandria.

The two of them realized they still had their arms loosely around each other and let go, Rose reaching up for the tiny bird. He hooted and fluttered down to her shoulder, nipping her ear affectionately.

"This is Junior," Rose explained, and Junior hooted as if to agree. "Apparently one day during fifth year, Pig met a lady owl friend. Next thing I know, there's this little thing and Dad said I could have it since Pig drives him nuts as it is. Mum insisted I take him to Greece so that way I could write them often, although I said making that trip too many times in a year might kill him. Well we get to Greece, and Junior here falls in love with my friend Amber. And Greece, actually. He didn't seem to want to leave, and Amber adored him so I let her keep him."

Scorpius watched the little owl nuzzle Rose's neck and smiled.

She untied the letters and stuffed them in the pocket of her robe and Junior hooted happily, his job done.

"I'm gonna go read these," Rose said with a smile, patting her pocket. "Maybe we should meet in the next few days, draw up more plans for the November festival?" Scorpius nodded and Rose smiled. "Great, then I'm off to my room. See you tomorrow, yeah?"

Without waiting for an answer, she impulsively reached up and kissed his cheek like she had that morning and left the library, Junior swaying on her shoulder. Scorpius watched her go before turning and walking to the Transfiguration section and browsing.

Rose entered the Heads' Commons Room, and Junior jumped off her shoulder and perched himself on the arm of the couch. She sat herself down in one of the large chairs and opened Nikolas's letter first.

_Dear Rose,_

_See, I wrote you back! You apparently have such little faith in me. I have to tell you, it hurts me, it hurts me bad._

_Not much going on here, although I'm sure Amber will disagree. Watch out, she's writing you a novel of a letter, I've seen it. It looks like that Muggle book War and Peace!_

_No, I have not found a job yet, you are the millionth person to ask me that. Congratulations!_

_Also congratulations for being Head Girl and for getting your own room. Any chance I can come visit you there? Revisit old times maybe? Ha, don't worry I'm just kidding, I know you still have your heart set on the Scorpion boy._

_Sure I'll come for Christmas break._

_That's all, talk to you later._

_-Nikolas_

Rolling her eyes, albeit with a smile, Rose moved onto Amber's letter. As she had originally thought, hers was much longer than Nikolas's. She settled herself further into the cushions of the chair and began to read.

_Dear Rose,_

_Hi! I was so glad you wrote me so soon! Congratulations on being Head Girl, and Nikolas said you have your own room now! That's amazing!_

_Mom and Dad send hugs and some love with my letter. I think they knew it would be pointless to send it with Nikolas's letter._

_And yes, I seem to vaguely remember you mentioning Scorpius, in between shagging my brother. Don't worry, no resentment – I still think you and Nikolas make a cute couple, you really should try an actual relationship with him. I probably just wasted my ink putting that didn't I?_

_How has he been reacting to your new look? I know _you_ don't see yourself as much different, but trust me you are. I should find some before and after pictures to send you, and then maybe you will finally believe me._

_Oh, that reminds me, have you shown it to anyone yet? You aren't really one to wear skimpy clothes, but it is on your shoulder so a tank top would reveal part of it. Let me know the reactions!_

_You will never believe what has been going on here since you left…_

Rose skimmed over the lengthy amount of gossip Amber had included, mostly about people Rose had already forgotten about or never even heard of. She knew Amber's jibes about Rose's previous 'relationship' with Nikolas – called that for lack of a better word – were made in pure fun and teasing, but she also knew that part of Amber really wished for Nik and Rose to work something out and try actually dating.

_That's about all, not much I know_ – Rose scoffed and glanced at the seven or eight paragraphs of gossip included – _but I thought you would want something to distract you from Scorpius's latest chick. Hopefully she doesn't hold him. While I say stuff about you dating my brother, I know how much Scorpius means to you and so part of me is rooting for the two of you as well._

_And I would love to come for a few weeks over Christmas. Mom said it was okay, but she got all teary, talking about how her children were growing up and she had never had a Christmas and New Years' without us before and what on Earth would she do with herself? Just let me know when your break starts and I will let you know when mine is. You know Nikolas is always on break._

_That's all for now, I can't wait to hear back from you!_

_Oh and I sent Junior because I mentioned your name to Nikolas in front of him one time and he went berserk – I think he missed you._

_Lots of love!_

_Amber_

Rose smiled and rolled up the letter, tapping it with her wand to seal it and send it flying into her room along with Nikolas's. Junior seemed to have fallen asleep on the arm of the couch, and she stared into the fire thinking for a few minutes.

Amber and Nikolas were coming for Christmas, which was a good thing, but Rose would need to talk to them both before they met anyone. Both of them had a penchant for randomly blurting things out or hinting – and not very subtly – at things that should be better left alone and forgotten.

Rose sighed and closed her eyes for a moment, trying to get her mind to shut off so she could go to sleep. She knew she probably should make a brief appearance at the victory party undoubtedly going on in Ravenclaw Tower at the moment, but she knew that a 'brief' appearance would turn into hours. And she really didn't want to deal with the glares from her former room-mates.

Exhausted from several nights of little sleep thanks to her best friend – not that he knew it – Rose stood from her chair and walked slowly to her room, making sure to leave the door open so Junior could fly in if he wanted later. She fell asleep when her head hit the pillow.

Scorpius stepped into the Heads' Common Room about twenty minutes later, holding two celebratory butterbeers. He didn't see Rose anywhere and peered over towards her room, making his way there slowly, trying not to walk into anything.

Her door was cracked and he poked his head inside, nudging the door open a little more. Rose was apparently fast asleep on her bed, leaving Scorpius slightly disappointed. He set the butterbeer down on the dresser by the door and watched her sleep for a moment. She was smiling, and Scorpius realized it was something he hadn't seen a whole lot lately – Rose always seemed distracted or her smiles seemed more forced than usual. He reveled in the sight of it and caught himself smiling as well.

* * *

**Maybe not the best place to end it, but I like that spot lol. I didn't mean to make it this long, it just kept going and going :D And I apologize for the lack of action during the Quidditch game, that is just not one of my strong points to write about.  
Anyway, what did you think? I would greatly appreciate any and all reviews, ideas, criticism (as long as it is not flat out rude please), ANYTHING! I'm begging! And muchas gracias to those of you who have already reviewed :D I love you muchly!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A quick thank you to everyone who has read, reviewed, and story-alerted so far. Getting those emails makes my day and makes me want to write!**

**Sorry for the delay on this one. I tried multiple times a day, from multiple computers, to update and add this chapter but I received an error message each time, starting around March 24th I believe. I feel horrible, even though it isn't or wasn't my fault. But it's really freaking long, so I hope that makes up for it! It just kept getting away from me, and I couldn't make it stop! Lol just kidding...mostly. Anyway, see you at the bottom. Hope you enjoy the festivities and drama that take place!**

* * *

The rumor mill at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was always running, always looking for something or someone to dissect and analyze. Everyone wanted the choicest bit of gossip or wanted to know what everyone else knew and was talking about.

For the first month or so of school it had been Rose Weasley and her outward change, her new look, and there were the debates and bets on who she would hook up with and when. You didn't look that hot and not make use of it.

Then came the speculation that maybe she was hooking up with some guys at school but found a way to keep it quiet, something everyone could marvel at. When no-one could find any evidence of that, the rumors began circulating that she was sleeping with her best friend Scorpius Malfoy. The two of them were together a lot – people conveniently ignored the fact that they had always been like that – they studied together, or 'studied' together, Weasley now had her own room. To the rest of the school it seemed obvious and highly likely that they were together behind Caroline Nott's back.

It wasn't long before the rumors reached the ears of the three people involved. Rose and Scorpius rolled their eyes and kept on with their daily lives, studying, working together as Heads. Scorpius ignored the snickers and jokes from his fellow teammates, Al being the exception. Rose ignored everyone except her family members – she had never had much liking for most of the people in the school.

Caroline, on the other hand, heard the rumors and began to fear they might be true. Every second Scorpius spent with Weasley was a second too long, and she fell into the trap of her own insecurity. Determined to hold onto Scorpius Malfoy and keep him away from Weasley as much as possible, she decided to take matters into her own hands.

At the beginning of November, as studying for exams was picking up and Hufflepuff and Slytherin were preparing for their Quidditch match, the rumor mill found something else to talk about. Despite her insanely busy schedule of Heads and Prefect meetings, classes, homework, and trying to stay close to her friends, Rose Weasley apparently also found time for one more thing.

A boyfriend.

Named Lorcan Scamander.

Nobody in the school could figure out how it happened – Rose was studious and hard working and Lorcan was loud and obnoxious and it was considered a miracle if he turned in his homework. Al and Scorpius were especially baffled – she had never said anything to either of them about talking to Scamander or seeing him outside of their Potions class, where she still sat with him instead of at her former place between the boys.

Only Roxanne seemed unsurprised by the turn of events. She saw it as one of two things – either Rose actually liked and was attracted to the elder Scamander brother, or she was doing this as a desperate attempt to get Scorpius's attention and see if she could make him jealous. Call it intuition or simply knowing her cousin so well, but Roxanne had a feeling it was the latter.

"I don't get it," Al muttered to Scorpius about a week after the news broke. They were sitting at the nearly empty Ravenclaw table at breakfast, both of them furtively watching Rose eat with Lorcan. She was smiling and laughing and actually looking like she was enjoying herself with him. "I never saw her pay any attention to him in Potions, I never saw her show the slightest interest in him. She's never even _mentioned _him!" Beside him, Scorpius nodded.

Elizabeth dropped into the seat on the other side of Al and followed their frequent glances to the Gryffindor table. Rolling her eyes, she helped herself to some bacon and toast before poking Al to get his attention.

"Stop spying on Rose," she said lightly. "I have a feeling she wouldn't appreciate the two of you playing the overprotective older brother roles. She already has Hugo and Fred doing that." She nodded towards the two boys at the Gryffindor table, both of them eyeing Scamander with intense dislike. Al and Scorpius both protested at once, causing Lizzie to roll her eyes once again.

"She's my cousin! I'm allowed to see what her boyfriend is like!"

"She's my best friend! I get to worry about her and have her back!"

"Whatever you say boys," she replied airily. "Just don't interfere. You know what Rose is like when you piss her off." She dropped a kiss on Al's cheek and returned to the Hufflepuff table. Al and Scorpius both gulped – they remembered only too well her wrath when she found out they had threatened off the boy she liked in third year. Al scratched his leg unconsciously, while Scorpius traced over the scar on his wrist. Maybe Lizzie had a point.

Rose and Lorcan stood to leave and the boys gazes snapped back to them. When Lorcan laced his fingers through hers, both boys felt a twinge of annoyance. Scorpius's twinge was accompanied by a strong urge to curse Scamander's fingers off.

In Potions only did things seem somewhat normal. Rose still sat over at the table with Scamander and his friends, but she ignored whatever they did and focused on her work. Scorpius found himself watching her every so often, and was angry at her actions. If he and Al had been acting like that she would have told them off and made them work. She simply chose to ignore what her _boyfriend_ – he thought the word scathingly – and his friends did.

Part of him wanted to believe that maybe this meant she didn't really care about Lorcan Scamander if she wasn't pushing him, and a small bubble of hope rose in his chest. It burst though, when she looked over at Scamander and smiled, prompting him to bend down and plant a kiss on her cheek. Slughorn, walking by, smiled jovially at the sight of his favorite student apparently in a happy relationship.

Scorpius scowled.

Everything had fallen into place for the Fall Festival that Scorpius and Rose had planned at the beginning of the year. McGonagall had agreed and approved everything. The Three Broomsticks was supplying butterbeer and the house elves had jumped at the chance of extra work. Most of the school clubs had agreed to set up booths with games, and there was going to be a dance afterwards for third years and up. Per the Heads' instructions, it was to be a masquerade festival, with everyone wearing fall themed masks and attire.

Roxanne bumped into Lizzie as she arrived at the entrance to the Head's Common Room.

"What are you doing here?" she asked pleasantly.

Lizzie chose her words carefully. "I wanted to speak to Rose."

Roxanne sighed. "About Scamander?"

"Yes!" Lizzie exclaimed, relieved that Roxanne was apparently here to speak to Rose about the same thing.

Roxanne nodded and knocked on the statue. "I can't help but wonder what her motivation is for this. I know for a fact she isn't over-"

The statue slid aside, revealing Rose and cutting off the end of Roxanne's sentence, leaving Lizzie curious as to who it was Rose currently or previously had feelings for. She had an idea but didn't want to jump to conclusions and embarrass herself if she was wrong.

Rose stood there in a robe with her hair pinned up, smiling at the pair of them. "This is a nice surprise! Come in!" She turned and led the way down the short hall to the Common Room and Roxanne and Lizzie followed, the latter making sure to slide the statue back into place.

"I like your costumes," she called over her shoulder and both girls chorused "Thank you."

Once in the Common Room, Rose turned back to face them and smiled. "I have to take my hair down and put on my dress and make-up. I'll be right back." She disappeared into her room and left Elizabeth and Roxanne to look around awkwardly.

"Who are you going to the festival with?" Lizzie finally asked.

Roxanne shrugged lightly. "I'm going by myself. I probably won't be going to the dance afterwards, just the festival. I might not even be going to that, except that Rose practically begged me to. She worked so hard on it that I figured, why not?"

Both of their costumes were relatively simple dresses with matching masks. Lizzie's dress was pale gold with a design of red and gold leaves on it. Her mask was essentially the same and her dark hair was braided and fell to the front of her left shoulder. Roxanne wore a dark red dress and wrap and her mask was red with lighter orange leaves around the edges.

Rose stepped out of her room and held her breath. "What do you think?" she asked anxiously. Both girls turned to look at her and were stunned.

Rose's hair fell in soft curls past her shoulders and was held back from her face by two golden combs. Her make-up was subtle but made her blue eyes stand out even more.

Her dress was a dark green and a ribbon of golden leaves went over the right shoulder of her otherwise strapless dress, and there were outlines of leaves traced in gold all down her skirt, which floated lightly to the ground. It hugged her curves in all the right places and both girls felt a momentary flash of jealousy that quickly dissipated.

"Do I look okay?" she asked her friends uncertainly. "I had only tried on the dress one other time, and I'm not good at doing my own hair, and my make-up is probably going to get messed up by my mask, and - "

"Rose," Lizzie cut her off, "you look beautiful. Lorcan is going to eat his heart out. And probably every other guy in the school," she added.

Roxanne studied her cousin's glowing demeanor and couldn't help but wonder if this was all really for Lorcan.

"We actually wanted to ask you about that," Roxanne said, and Rose turned to look at her. "Lorcan. Rose, where in the name of Merlin did that come from? You blindsided even me when the two of you started dating."

Rose shrugged nonchalantly. "It surprised me when he asked me out. But he's nice, and actually very smart. I decided to just see how it went. So far, I have no complaints."

"But what about -" Roxanne persisted before Rose sent her a warning glare. Lizzie looked between the cousins interestedly.

"Come on ladies," she coaxed. "Out with it. What about who?"

Rose and Roxanne stood there for a moment, having an apparently silent and telepathic conversation. Lizzie couldn't help but wish she had someone that close to her, where they didn't even need to speak to have conversations.

"Scorpius," Rose finally sighed, pulling Elizabeth out of her thoughts. "It's Scorpius that Roxie is talking about. I've kind of had a thing for him since second year."

"Kind of?" Roxanne chortled. "Rosie, you've been head over heels in love with the boy since second year."

Rose gave a half-hearted smile, acknowledging the truth in Roxanne's words. "Okay fine, I was in love with him. But I'm over him…I think." All three girls smiled. Rose took a deep breath and rolled her neck around once to release some tension. She would never admit it, but she was terrified that tonight would bomb and she would forever be remembered as the Head Girl that threw the worst party ever.

"Shall we?" she gestured to the door. "I don't know about you two, but I'm meeting Lorcan outside the Gryffindor Common Room."

Roxanne and Lizzie walked out of the room before Rose, leaving her to make sure the statue slid all the way back into place.

"I'm meeting Al at Ravenclaw Tower," Lizzie replied once they had all started walking again. Roxanne, going by herself to the festival, said nothing and the three continued in silence, their heels clicking against the floor. Lizzie left them at a tapestry that Rose knew was a shortcut to Ravenclaw Tower, and Roxanne followed Rose until they reached the Entrance Hall. Roxanne stayed with the people milling around waiting for the Great Hall to open and Rose continued on towards Gryffindor Tower alone.

Lorcan was waiting for her outside the portrait of the Fat Lady, and he let out a low whistle when he caught sight of his girlfriend.

"You look…amazing," he said in an admiring tone and Rose gave a small playful curtsy as she stopped in front of him.

"You look pretty good yourself," she replied with a smile and he leaned down to peck her on the lips. He held out his arm for her and with a light laugh, she linked her through it and they began walking towards the Entrance Hall.

"So," he said as they made their way down a staircase, "what exactly is planned for this festival masquerade dance thingamajig?"

Rose smiled. "It's a surprise, but hopefully it will be a lot of fun."

"Hopefully?" he replied incredulously as they neared the Entrance Hall. "Come on Rose, you planned this thing. Have a little confidence in your abilities!"

They stopped a little ways away from the Hall so they could put their masks on. Lorcan's outfit was similar to Rose's but slightly more masculine.

They joined the group of people standing around chatting and found Al and Lizzie in no time, even with their masks on. Roxanne joined them sometime later, as well as Lily and her date – Rose had a sneaking suspicion it was Lorcan's younger brother Lysander – and Hugo and his date, a fourth year from Gryffindor who Rose had never met before.

"All we need now," Al said, scanning the room and staircase impatiently, "is Scorpius."

"What about me?" came a voice from behind Rose, and everyone turned. Lorcan dropped his hand from the middle of Rose's back and laced his fingers with hers.

Scorpius and Caroline made a handsome couple, Rose admitted to herself. She caught Roxanne's eye and nodded in return to her cousin's encouraging smile before turning her attention back to her best friend and his girlfriend. Even in her head the word sounded spiteful.

There wasn't really a color that didn't clash with Scorpius's hair, she decided as she studied him. He was looking around at the people around them and their friends and so she took her time. The dark green he chose was nearly identical to hers and set off his features nicely.

She caught Caroline's gaze and nearly burst out laughing at the Slytherin's glowering look. Instead, she arched her eyebrow and turned her gaze back to Scorpius in the most unsubtle way she could.

Blue eyes met grey.

Scorpius felt something tug at his gut as Rose smiled at him, her eyes dancing enchantingly behind her gold and green mask. He smiled back and felt the strangest urge to drag her somewhere private, if only to get her away from everyone else's greedy eyes.

When she looked over at Lizzie and Al, Scorpius took his time looking her over, knowing Caroline was watching and deciding he didn't particularly care. The dress she was wearing tightened in below her breasts and then flowed softly all the way to the ground, hugging her curves in all the right places. His eyes kept moving down until they encountered her left hand, the fingers laced through Scamander's.

Scorpius's gaze flew back up to her face and then darted over to Scamander's. The Gryffindor simply looked at Scorpius for a moment before pointedly bending slightly to press a kiss to Rose's temple. He grinned at he watched the muscle in Malfoy's jaw work.

Rose felt Lorcan kiss her and turned to look up at him, smiling brightly and reaching up to kiss him on the cheek.

Elizabeth watched the small, nearly insignificant scene play out, taking in every detail, from Scorpius's tightened jaw to Caroline's smirk when Rose kissed Lorcan. She was relieved when McGonagall arrived and announced that they could enter the Great Hall. Al wrapped his arm around his girlfriend's waist and the two of them walked slowly into the Hall, pausing to take in the decorations and the effects of their friends' hard work.

The ceiling had been temporarily bewitched to reflect dusk for the entire night. Candles hovered up high around the edges of the room, well out of the way of clumsy or prankster students and bewitched with Anti-Summoning Charms. Various booths and stalls were set up around the room, some with games, others with snacks and others promising accurate fortune-telling and advice. Music played from somewhere, nobody was quite sure where, and house-elves skirted the edges of the room, balancing trays of Butterbeers.

"It looks fantastic babe," Lorcan said to Rose, smiling proudly down at her. She blushed and stood on her tiptoes to kiss him in thanks. Even with high heels on, Lorcan was still a good head taller than her.

Scorpius scowled behind them, not sure what bugged him more – that Scamander had given Rose all the credit for the night, or that she had thanked him with a kiss, which pretty much acknowledged what he had said.

Caroline was soon enticed by the Tarot reading booth and dragged Scorpius along with her to get her fortune read. Lizzie and Al decided to try their hand at a Muggle game called 'Skee ball' and gradually everyone dispersed.

Rose and Lorcan made their way on a circuit of the room, still holding hands. Lorcan looked around at all the booths and games and was just generally taking everything in while Rose studied the students anxiously. After a few minutes she relaxed.

"They all seem to be having fun," she said happily. Lorcan squeezed her hand.

"I told you so," he said with a soft laugh. "Everyone is having a blast Rose. Why don't we enjoy it too?"

And so they did. Rose made sure to inform the person working at each place they stopped that they had done a wonderful job and they should be proud of themselves. All of them glowed with pleasure and thanked Rose for inviting them to participate.

They found and lost their friends throughout the hour and a half that the festival part of the evening went on. All of them seemed to be having a wonderful time, and Rose felt extremely proud of herself and Scorpius for coming up with the idea.

She found her blonde best friend drinking some Butterbeer as the festival was winding down. Not spotting his nasty girlfriend anywhere around, she deemed it safe to approach him and gratefully took a drink from a nearby house-elf.

"We did pretty well," she said cautiously, watching him watch the students much like she had been earlier. He smiled as he turned to look at her, causing her to smile as well.

"Yes we did," he replied, slinging an arm around her shoulders and squeezing briefly. They stood there like that for a moment, simply surveying the room and everyone smiling and laughing. Scorpius's arm slid down and came to rest around her waist, his right hand resting on her hip. Neither of them even noticed for a moment.

It dawned on Rose first, and she wasn't quite sure how to move away from him without it being awkward. She didn't particularly like the thought of losing the feeling of his hand on her hip. It was warm and comforting and just felt natural. He was the perfect height for her.

Rose mentally shook herself, reminding herself that he was her best friend, and that neither of them was single. Not that it would matter if they were both unattached, she thought darkly, nothing would ever happen between them. They were _friends_.

Scorpius scanned the room again, looking for either Caroline or Scamander. He would never admit it to Rose, Al, or even himself, but he rather liked the feel of holding Rose like this. Even if it was something as simple as having his arm around his waist, it was just…nice. And while Caroline was hot and good between the sheets, nothing with her was ever simple or just nice.

Rose caught sight of her boyfriend crossing the floor, craning his head to look for her and she reluctantly stepped forward, preparing to catch his attention.

"Rose," she heard from behind her. She turned and met Scorpius's gaze again. For no particular reason, a light blush came to her cheeks as he looked at her.

"Yes?"

He hesitated for a moment, not quite sure what to say. Scamander had spotted them and was halfway across the room already. Caroline was just walking into the hall and he knew that she would be by his side in less than a minute. Sometimes he wondered if she had a radar for him and his precise location.

"You did an amazing job," he finally said softly.

She smiled at him and stepped forward to give him a quick hug. "So did you Scorp." They stepped apart again.

"You look beautiful," he added as she began to walk away. She stopped again and turned to look at him, hardly daring to believe her ears. "Really beautiful," he continued softly. He couldn't help but notice how she seemed to glow when he said that.

Impulsively she reached up and kissed him on the cheek, smiling brightly at him before she turned around and walked to Lorcan. Despite the fact that Lorcan had also told her she looked amazing, Scorpius's comment left her heart fluttering and butterflies swarming in her stomach.

He had never told her she looked beautiful before and it set her mind reeling.

Before Scorpius could dwell on whatever had just passed between him and Rose, Caroline was at his side and McGonagall was commanding everyone's attention at the front of the Hall.

"It is time for the dance," she announced, waving her wand to send the various tables and booths gliding gently to the far wall, well out of the way. The music that had been playing softly in the background slowly turned itself up, and gradually a few of the braver couples made their way out onto the floor.

Caroline tugged on his hand and the two of them made their way to the center of the floor.

Scorpius could see Al being grudgingly led onto the floor by Elizabeth, and Roxanne was dancing with Johnathon Thomas. There was no sign of Rose or Scamander though.

The dance was set to go on until two in the morning, but Scorpius had a feeling that many of the students would be sneaking off for some quality alone time around midnight. He really hoped that McGonagall didn't expect the Heads' to patrol tonight – they still had to help clean up after everyone left.

Rose and Lorcan stood in the courtyard just off the Great Hall, watching the stars and talking every now and then. When some strains of music reached them, they danced in a slow circle, still talking and laughing.

"Miss Weasley!"

Rose turns around in Lorcan's arms at the sound of Professor McGonagall's voice. She gestured for the Head Girl to join her, and ushered both students back inside. Once they were both near the front of the room, McGonagall once again commandeered the attention of the students.

"At this moment I would like to turn your attention to the two students responsible for tonight's festivities. Your Head students, Rose Weasley and Scorpius Malfoy. They will now share a dance."

Rose's jaw dropped open – McGonagall hadn't mentioned anything to either of them about a dance. Not that she minded, she just wasn't sure how she felt about exposing to the entire school how ungraceful she was when it came to dancing. Scorpius was already aware of that fact.

Scorpius left Caroline and walked up to where Rose was standing with Scamander. He made an exaggerated bow, proffering his hand. Rose laughed, curtsied, and he led her out to the middle of the floor, both of them extremely aware of everyone's eyes on them and the whispers circulating the room.

The music began playing and Scorpius placed his right hand on Rose's waist, drawing her close to him. Their bodies brushed, sending tingles through each of them and causing Rose to blush again, despite her best efforts.

They began spinning slowly around the room, Rose focusing on not stepping on one of his feet and Scorpius focusing on the way Rose looked when she bit her lower lip in concentration.

Gradually other people began moving onto the floor, dancing around them and they finally felt like nobody was staring at them. Subtly, Scorpius moved closer to her so their bodies touched almost everywhere. It made his head spin, being this close to her and touching her like this, and he couldn't help but wonder what was happening and where it all was coming from.

Caroline and Lorcan watched from the edge of the room, Nott fuming and Scamander observing in an almost interested fashion.

"You don't seem to be doing your job," Caroline hissed, not even looking at her companion and speaking barely out of the corner of her mouth. "You were supposed to make her fall for you so she would stay away from Scorpius."

"It's barely been a month," Lorcan replied calmly, not looking at Caroline either. Instead he focused his gaze on the couple spinning in the middle of the floor. They were a beautiful couple, anyone would have to be blind not to see it. Even with their masks hiding much of their facial features they still looked nearly picture perfect. "You can't expect her to just fall out of love with him and in love with me that fast."

"I paid you a decent amount," she snapped back. "You promised results. Instead, look at them!"

He was already looking, and he couldn't resist rubbing it in Caroline's face a little. "I don't know if I can do anything to help you. Even if I did manage to make Rose fall for me, look at your boyfriend. He's never looked at you like that has he?"

Lorcan could tell he had guessed correctly by the way her shoulders tensed. He laughed softly.

"You want me to get her to fall out of love with him, but you didn't account for the fact that he's falling in love with her. He's probably always been in love with her and just never realized it. He will never look at you like that, even if she was dead. There's nothing you can do to stop it – Scorpius Malfoy is falling for Rose Weasley, and she has already been in love with him for years. All the money in the world isn't going to make her pick me over him anytime soon."

Caroline's eyes lit up. "That's what you should do: make her choose!"

His brow furrowed.

"Make her choose between you and him," she explained with an impatient edge to her voice. "She likes you obviously, and she would pick you, especially since she knows Scorpius is off limits." Her voice became smug. "So make her pick."

Lorcan laughed softly and Caroline frowned.

"You're daft," he said, "completely naïve if you think that Rose Weasley would pick me over her best friend of six years. More than likely she would dump me on the spot, and then where would you be?"

Caroline turned to look at him, no longer caring if anyone was watching them. "Make her pick you. Make her pick you, and I will give you whatever reward you want."

Lorcan took his time looking her body up and down, his eyes coming to rest on hers, merely black orbs shining out of her white mask. "Anything?" he said, not bothering to disguise the innuendo in his voice.

She daringly took a step closer to him. "Anything."

They both turned their attention back to their significant others, watching them slowly sway to a stop as the song ended.

The other couples gradually cleared off the floor, but Rose and Scorpius remained where they were, simply looking at each other. Their bodies continued to lightly brush against each other and neither of them felt any urge to move away.

"Mr Malfoy! Miss Weasley!"

Startled, both of them turned to look at a fast approaching McGonagall. Nearly everyone else had left while they had been lost in their own little universe, and Rose had a sinking feeling it was clean-up time.

"If you would just get rid of the food and drinks that spilled, and clear up some of what you can," she said tiredly. "I don't expect it to be sparkling clean when you leave, I know that's ridiculous. Just do what you can over the next thirty minutes." With that, she left them.

They looked at each other again and shrugged almost simultaneously, as if to say 'what can you do?'

"I'm going to go tell Lorcan goodnight," she said softly. Scorpius nodded and realized he probably should go tell his own girlfriend goodnight.

Except that he really, really didn't want to leave Rose.

He didn't seem to have a choice though, as she turned and left the Hall, taking off her mask as she went. She dropped it on a table near the door and continued out. Scorpius sighed, and not seeing Caroline anywhere, decided he might as well get to cleaning.

Lorcan was leaning against the wall opposite the doors and smiled when he saw her walk out.

"Clean up duty?" he guessed, and she nodded. "I'll leave you to it then." He leaned down and pressed a kiss to her lips before pulling away and smiling at her. "You did a very good job tonight, and I really enjoyed everything." Rose flushed with pleasure, and gave him a quick wave as she turned to go back into the hall.

An owl fluttered in ahead of her, soaring over to Scorpius and alighting on his shoulder. Rose pulled her wand out of a concealed pocket in her dress and began Vanishing objects while watching him out of the corner of her eye.

He scanned the letter and his face went drastically pale. Before she could even start towards him, he had practically run out of the Great Hall. Rose looked over at McGonagall desperately, and the old professor nodded understandingly. Picking up her skirts, Rose dashed after him.

She found him sitting against a wall in the Charms corridor, the parchment grasped loosely in his hand and his eyes looking suspiciously watery.

"Scorpius?" she asked tentatively. He didn't acknowledge her presence until she had seated herself next to him. "Is everything okay?"

In response, he brandished the letter for her to read. It was in his mother's handwriting, and unease settled into Rose's stomach. She began to read.

With each word, she could feel herself growing paler and odd words jumped out at her…_collapsed…St Mungo's…seriously ill…maybe a year…_

Rose couldn't bring herself to finish the last sentence. There were smudge marks in places like Astoria Malfoy had cried while writing this. Rose really didn't blame her – it was all she could do to keep from crying herself. She knew that was the last thing Scorpius needed right now.

"What – how - ?" Rose didn't even know what to say.

"Too much stress," he responded to her incomplete questions. "All these years, being shunned by society, not really having many people to call friends or having anyone he can really talk to that isn't family. He still gets treated like garbage, no matter what good he has done in the last twenty-five years." Scorpius looked over at her. "I know he made mistakes when he was younger, but nobody deserves this."

He turned back to staring at the wall opposite them. Gently, Rose reached over and took his hand.

"Are the doctors…are they sure?" she asked quietly.

"Apparently there's no doubt," he replied scornfully, throwing the letter a dark look. He exhaled and closed his eyes. When he opened them, they were glistening with tears.

"My father is dying," he choked out.

Before Rose could even react, he had collapsed into sobs. Without thinking or hesitating for a moment, she wrapped her arms around him and held him close.

"It's gonna be okay," she whispered, placing a kiss on the top of his head. His arms snaked around her waist as he continued to cry into her chest. "I'm here, it's gonna be okay."

Her grip on him tightened and she began to stroke the back of his head. Slowly his sobs stopped and he relaxed, his breathing becoming deep and even.

Slowly, gently, Rose shifted so his head was in her lap. She continued to stroke his face and run her fingers through his hair, relishing in the opportunity to touch him but hating the circumstances.

"It's gonna be okay," she murmured one last time, despite knowing he couldn't hear her. With one arm supporting his head and the other draped across his chest, Rose leaned her head back against the stone wall and let her eyes fall shut.

* * *

**Well? Whatcha think? I am actually surprisingly happy with this chapter, and I hope you were surprised by what happened. Review, please? I would appreciate it muchly and love you forever!**

**Here's a hint of what's to come next time!  
One relationship hits the rocks  
It's almost Christmas, and decorations are going up everywhere...including the old holiday favorite: Mistletoe!  
Why does Lizzie hate Caroline?**


	6. Chapter 6

**I apologize a million times over for the delay on updating. In my defense I have had finals, and moving, and three of my friends and I are about to sign a lease on a house! But now that it is summer and I have fewer things to work on, you will only have to deal with potential writer's block and procrastination on my part. Anyway, Chapter 6 is finally here and there is of course some drama. But enough rambling on my part, I know you want to read the story.**

* * *

Ever since the night of the Fall Festival, Rose and Scorpius had been closer than they had been since before she left for Greece. Al was told about Draco's condition, and they assumed many of the teachers knew, but the three of them did their best to keep it from the rest of the school.

Astoria Malfoy was sending her son updates on Draco's health at least once or twice a week. He was eating only maybe a quarter of the food he usually did, drank nothing but water when his preferred drink in the evenings was usually Muggle vodka, and rarely got out of bed.

Rose could see the effect that all this was taking on Scorpius – he ate less, was pale and drawn nearly all the time, and his hands began shaking at the arrival of each owl from his mother. Al confided in her that he had barely been sleeping and when he did he tossed and turned.

He was rarely far from her thoughts, which if she was honest with herself, was how it had been for the last six and a half years.

She made it a point to study with him at least two or three times a week, tutoring him as usual in Charms while he helped her with Transfiguration. Both of their grades were the best they had been in years, and Scorpius even felt like he might top Rose for once in a few classes.

School was all he had right now, school and his friends. He had Caroline too, he supposed, but he didn't exactly trust her with such delicate information as his father's health. She would swear to keep it to herself, but she would tell one little friend and that friend would tell everyone else. He wasn't an idiot.

Christmas break drew near, as did Rose and Lorcan's two month anniversary. Rose wasn't really the type to celebrate each anniversary, preferring instead to just treat each day like the last. Lorcan, however, said he had something he needed to talk to her about, and so they were having a small picnic at the side of the lake two days before Break.

"Hey," he greeted her warmly, hugging her and pulling her towards the blanket. Rose was relieved to find that once she was on the blanket, she was cloaked in warmth. On the blanket was a small picnic basket, a few floating candles, and some cushions for them to sit on rather than the hard ground.

"Hi," she said pleasantly, already digging through the basket. Some small sandwiches, diced apples, a few oranges, and two soufflés. Rose licked her lips in anticipation.

"So, what did you want to talk to me about?" she asked pleasantly as she settled herself more comfortably on the cushions.

"No, that comes later," he said easily. "Right now, we feast and relax." Rose laughed lightly and helped herself to a peanut butter and jelly sandwich.

They chatted amiably as the sun slowly set and the temperature outside their warm little bubble dropped. As small slivers of cold air began to permeate the warmth, Rose recast the Warming Charm around them and snuggled closer to Lorcan, her arms wrapping around him inside his cloak.

"You look very beautiful tonight Rose," he murmured into her hair, and she smiled into his chest. Part of her couldn't help but think that it just wasn't the same as hearing it from Scorpius, but she shoved the thought away. Lorcan had been nothing but good to her.

Lorcan felt a twinge of regret about what he was going to do tonight, what he had been concealing from Rose during their relationship, but he was making pretty good money out of it. For Rose's sake, he hoped she chose Scorpius over him. He knew himself to be a liar and deceitful, and Malfoy could do way better than someone like Caroline Nott.

Lorcan lowered his head and pressed his lips to hers, rolling her onto her back and bracing himself over her on his arms. He didn't know if she was a virgin or not and didn't want to be pushing her too far, so he was relieved when she wound her arms around his neck and kissed him back with fervor. Slowly, his hands slid under her skirt.

"Lorcan," she broke away from him breathlessly. "Someone could see us." He pressed his lips to hers again.

"It's dark," he whispered reassuringly. "We won't be seen." He kissed her again and his hands began moving beneath her skirt and she forgot how to protest.

He watched them from a window on the fifth floor, hardly daring to believe what he was seeing. Rose, of all people, rolling around on the ground with Lorcan Scamander, illuminated for anyone to see by the moonlight. Anger surged through him as mental images of Scamander running his hands over Rose flashed through his mind. He fought them back, gripping the windowsill until his knuckles turned white. Finally he tore himself away from the window and stormed off to find his girlfriend.

Rose could hear Lorcan unzipping his pants and found that she didn't care much. For once, she decided impulsively, she was going to feel and not think, not analyze.

She watched from the Forbidden Forest, silently praising Lorcan for his methods and choice of location. Her grin grew slightly as she saw the flash of pale hair move from the fifth floor window. There was no way that he hadn't seen them, even with the deepening darkness.

And there was no way that he would ever want Rose Weasley now, knowing that she was the kind of slut who would shag a guy on the grounds where almost anyone could see or find them.

She turned her attention back to the couple, and had to admit that it almost didn't look like they were even shagging.

Rose could hear Lorcan's heavy breathing in her ear as he lay on top of her, still inside her. One of her hands trailed lightly up his back and he lifted his head to kiss her with a small smile.

She wondered if it should bother her that he hadn't even taken off his pants, simply unzipped them and pulled them down a little. It was probably for the best, Rose thought, in case someone happened to see them.

Lorcan rolled off her and fixed his pants while Rose straightened her skirt. She felt almost like a slut for having just shagged her boyfriend in the middle of the school grounds, dark though it was, but part of her reveled in the adventure. She had always been something of a good girl, and rarely broke rules. Now she couldn't help but wonder why she hadn't broken some before.

Gradually they packed up what was left of their picnic. Rose made sure to save a soufflé for a midnight snack – the house elves made the most delicious soufflés she had ever tasted.

Once everything was cleaned up, Lorcan cast a warming spell on both of their cloaks, and vanished the blanket and cushions. Casually throwing his arm around her shoulder, Lorcan began slowly walking up towards the castle with Rose, contemplating the ways to best bring up what he needed to talk to her about.

Rose looked up at him and tugged on the hand on her shoulder to get his attention. "Everything okay?"

He looked down at her and smiled, planting a kiss on the top of her head. "Yes. Just thinking."

"About?"

"You know how I said I needed to talk to you?"

Rose nodded slowly, not having the faintest idea of what was going on.

"You've been spending a lot of time with Scorpius lately," he said hesitantly, "and not as much with me."

Rose furrowed her brow but didn't say anything.

"I don't like it," he continued. "I trust you Rose, don't think that I don't, but I don't trust him. And I want you to stop being around him so much."

"He has a girlfriend," Rose said, truly confused and slightly hurt. "And he sees me almost as a sister. Nothing's going on, and nothing is going to be going on."

Lorcan laughed scathingly. "Rose, I've seen the way Malfoy looks at you sometimes. There's nothing _brotherly_ about it. And just because he's with Caroline doesn't mean anything – I doubt it would be the first time he's cheated on a girl."

Rose yanked herself away from him, staring at him in disbelief. The two of them stopped walking and just looked at each other. "Scorpius has never cheated on _any_ of his girlfriends. He may not be the best boyfriend ever, even I know that, but he's not unfaithful. He hates people like that."

Lorcan arched his eyebrow at her, and Rose realized that that was probably what everyone who had ever cheated said.

"He's not like that," she repeated firmly. "If he wants to be with someone else, he breaks up with the girl he's already with. I know him better than anyone, and I know how he is. He has no interest in me beyond friendship."

He gave a disbelieving snort. "Whatever you say, Rose. Just stop spending so much time with him, that's all I'm asking." Lorcan began walking towards the castle again, expecting Rose to follow him. When he didn't hear her footsteps, he smiled to himself before turning around to face her again. She was still standing in the same spot, staring at him with a look of utter disbelief on her face.

"Stop spending so much time with him?" she asked incredulously. "Are you serious?"

"Completely."

Her mouth opened and closed a few times in shock, unable to believe what she was hearing.

"He's my _best friend_," she replied in a strangled tone, fighting the urge to grab her wand and curse him silly. "I'm not just going to abandon him!"

Lorcan hardened his face and replied, "It's me or him Rose. I won't share you with a guy who clearly wants you, best friend or not."

Now it was Rose's turn to laugh. "You're asking me to choose?" Lorcan nodded and Rose laughed harder. "Choose between you and the person who has been my best friend since I was eleven? Are you delusional? You can't honestly think I would pick you!"

"I was hoping you would consider it," he said tightly, but his inner voice couldn't help but agree with her. "I think we have a good thing going here, and I thought you did too."

"Lorcan," Rose said, still laughing a little, "we do have a good thing. I agree with you there. But we have only been together for two months now, and I have been best friends with Scorpius since first year. First year! Even when I went to Greece he and I were still close! And you really, honestly, _sanely_ think I would choose you over him?"

Lorcan nodded, and Rose shrugged almost apologetically.

"Him," she said simply. "I choose Scorpius. I'll always choose him because he's my best friend and he would never make me choose."

Lorcan sighed. "Fine. I hope the two of you are very happy together." Without another word, he climbed the last steps into the castle and vanished.

Rose stood frozen in place, unable to believe what had just happened. She and Lorcan had gone from having a nice, romantic evening, and suddenly she was single.

The strangest part was that it didn't bother her. It didn't hurt, it didn't make her want to cry. She had liked Lorcan, he had been a really cool guy, but he had never given her butterflies or been the one she ran to first with news.

No, that had always been Scorpius.

With a sigh, Rose trudged up the steps and into the castle, allowing her feet to automatically turn towards the Heads Tower while her mind wandered to Scorpius, and Lorcan, and tests, and Christmas, and shopping, and so many things that soon nothing she was thinking made any sense.

Lorcan didn't even have to look over his shoulder to know he was being followed. She always thought she was some kind of master of sneaking around the school, when in reality she couldn't sneak up on a deaf person.

"Well?" She asked impatiently from behind him, speeding up to catch up with him.

Lorcan didn't even look at her as he replied, "What do you think happened? She chose Malfoy. She will _always_ choose Malfoy. When are you going to get that Caroline?"

She stopped walking and stomped her foot impatiently. He turned and arched his eyebrow; he'd never really thought of Caroline Nott as one for hissy fits.

Caroline composed herself quickly and smoothed down the front of her skirt before clasping her hands in front of her and walking calmly closer to Lorcan.

"You were supposed to make her choose you," she said as calmly as possible, although a small angry shake in her tone gave away her real frustration. "You were supposed to make her choose you, and now instead she is single and free to steal my boyfriend. I'm half-tempted to ask you for a refund on the money I gave you, but of course that would just be bad business. And if there's one thing I learned from my father it's that bad business comes back to bite you every single time."

"Ah yes," Lorcan replied in a hard voice, "how is old Theodore?"

He thought he saw a hint of a lost look in her eyes for a second, before it was gone and she was as tranquil as ever.

"He's fine. I haven't heard from him lately," she hesitated for a moment, "but I assume he's fine. But we aren't talking about my father. We are discussing your failure."

Lorcan stared at her for a moment, waiting for her to continue.

"You were paid to get Rose Weasley to fall for you and keep her away from Scorpius."

"Let me stop you there Caroline," he interrupted, "and ask you something. Do you really doubt your relationship with Malfoy so much that you would go to these lengths to hold onto him? If you have that little faith in him, then…" he trailed off, not really sure what to say.

Caroline's eyes narrowed. "It's not about lack of faith in Scorpius, Scamander. It's about knowing how other girls are. Weasley has always wanted Scorpius, the entire school knows that, and I know she would stop at nothing to get him."

Lorcan rolled his eyes and stepped forward, grabbing her shoulders firmly and giving her a small shake. Caroline's eyes widened. "Rose thinks that Scorpius sees her as a sister, that he's not interested. And she values their friendship way too much to try something. She doesn't want to want him."

"But he wants her," she said softly. His grip on her slackened for a moment and she stepped back. "Don't you get it Lorcan? If he realizes that she has feelings for him, it won't be long before they are together." She blinked rapidly.

"You actually have feelings for him, don't you?" He asked her softly, not sure of what her answer would be. Caroline Nott was never someone that would allow herself to be seen being emotional in any way, shape, or form, and he could tell she was on the verge of crying. He had never thought that Scorpius Malfoy would have this effect on her.

"Of course not," she snapped at him, and the emotions on her face were lost. "I want a good pureblood marriage. And Scorpius Malfoy is the best candidate there is." She didn't even meet his eyes after that last comment before turning on her heel and striding away.

_And Daddy will finally be proud of me_, she couldn't help but think.

Lorcan watched her walk away, his shoulders slumped.

Rose sat on the couch in the Heads Common Room and stared at the fire, mulling over the events of the evening. She never could have imagined Lorcan as someone to be so jealous or possessive. He had never previously seemed to have a problem with her relationship with Scorpius, and she felt blindsided by his sudden ultimatum.

But what surprised her more was that as much as she had thought she liked Lorcan during their relationship, she couldn't help but wonder why there was no sorrow, none at all, over the end of it. She pushed away the nagging voice in her head that told her it was because he wasn't Scorpius, but she knew there could be no other reason.

A timid knock sounded at the door, jarring Rose out of her thoughts. Standing and sliding aside the statue, she was surprised to find a tearful Elizabeth Wood.

"Lizzie," she said, standing aside, "is everything okay?"

Lizzie stepped slowly inside and took a few deep steadying breaths before speaking. "I just…I want to talk to someone, and I don't want to bother Al right now, he's busy with that essay for Slughorn, and you know how much Slughorn expects of Al because of Mr Potter and so I just thought maybe I could talk to you."

"Of course you can," Rose replied soothingly, guiding her slowly to the couch. "Do you want some tea first?"

"That would be lovely," the brunette replied, hiccupping slightly, and Rose busied herself making some, hoping Lizzie would calm down enough to tell her what was wrong.

She sipped the tea for a moment before setting it down on the table and turning to face Rose.

"I just ran into Caroline Nott."

Rose's jaw tightened at the mention of the other girl, and she nodded, urging Lizzie to continue.

"I quite literally ran into her, actually. I've done that a few times lately, I'm just so distracted all the time. Most of the time she ignores me. This time, and one other time a few months ago actually, she made a comment about me falling down the stairs. This time," Lizzie's voice began to shake and she took a steadying sip of tea, "her exact words were 'One day someone is going to shove you down the stairs and teach you the lesson your mother was taught.'"

Rose sat back in shock. "What…just, what?"

Lizzie met Rose's gaze and decided to trust her boyfriend's cousin. She knew that Rose was extremely trustworthy, otherwise she wouldn't have come here to begin with.

Another gulp of tea, and Lizzie felt like she had herself under control. For the moment, at least.

"When I was eleven," she began slowly, "my mum became pregnant again."

Rose's eyes widened. Katie Wood was a good family friend, having been on the same Quidditch team as her father, Uncle Harry, Aunt Ginny, Uncles Fred and George, and Aunt Angelina at Hogwarts, along with her husband Oliver.

"What?"

Lizzie nodded. "She and my dad were so excited, they had always wanted more kids and they wanted me to have a sibling or two. Those first few months, Mum was glowing. She looked absolutely stunning, and Dad just doted on her." Her voice became softer and Rose could see her eyes well up, despite how she tried to hold back. "She went to the Ministry one day to visit your mum, and…and she r-ran into Theodore N-Nott."

Rose scooted over and rubbed small circles on Elizabeth's back, giving her time to calm herself enough to talk.

"He pushed her down the stairs!" Lizzie cried before dissolving into sobs.

Rose's hand stopped moving on Lizzie's back.

Theodore Nott was well known for being a former Death Eater, and one who had only renounced his ways to avoid time in Azkaban. He was still virulently anti-Muggle, anti-Muggleborn, and anti-halfbloods, but Rose could never imagine him doing something as cruel as pushing a woman down the stairs, especially a pregnant woman.

"What happened? To Aunt Katie and the baby?" Rose asked, her voice shaking – with anger or sorrow, she wasn't quite sure.

"Mum was only f-five months pregnant. She m-m-miscarried my little b-brother, and she was at Mungo's for s-six weeks, and she almost didn't make it." Lizzie became almost incomprehensible at this point, and Rose left to make her another cup of tea.

She stirred the tea into the hot water with her wand and stared out the window for a moment.

"Does anyone else know? Al, or anyone beside you and I and your parents?"

Lizzie shook her head and wiped her nose on a napkin. Brushing a few wayward brown waves out of her face, she looked up at Rose pleadingly.

"You can't tell Al. I don't want him getting mad at the Notts or telling his parents or doing anything on my behalf."

Rose sank down next to her friend and handed her the tea. "I won't tell Al," she replied softly, "but I think you need to at some point. This is something that is really bothering you and he's going to notice. You don't want him to jump to other conclusions, and he can be very understanding and very comforting when he needs to." Lizzie gave a watery laugh at that, knowing that it was true but still having a hard time imagining her Al being sentimental or emotional at all. He had always been her tough guy.

"I think you do need to tell him," she continued softly, "but it's up to you."

Lizzie nodded with a small sniff. "I think I will. Eventually. I probably should have told him earlier but Nott had never really brought it up before and I always did my best not to think about it."

"You should tell him," she repeated, "but I won't make you, and I won't tell him either."

Lizzie nodded and gulped some more of her tea. "Thank you for listening Rose."

Rose smiled in response. "Of course. I know how much Al loves you and you are a very good friend to all of us. Any time you need to talk, you can come talk to me."

Lizzie nodded her thanks. "I probably should head back to my Common Room, it's after curfew." Rose smiled slightly.

"You're with the Head Girl, I doubt you're going to get in trouble."

Lizzie gave a watery smile. "True."

They stood and Rose led the way to the statue. "I'll walk with you in case you run into any Prefects or teachers. Don't want Hufflepuff losing House Points."

Rose reached her hand up to the statue but it slid open before she could touch it. She and Lizzie met the surprised gazes of Al and Scorpius. Al instantly became nervous and protective as he saw the tearstains on his girlfriend's face.

"Everything okay?"

Lizzie nodded, and Rose was glad to see her actually smile. "I'm fine. Rose and I were just talking is all. What have you boys been up to?"

Rose looked at Scorpius and noticed the letter balled up in his hand. Nervously she glanced at his face and felt herself relax when she noticed that a lot of the tension that had been evident the last few weeks was gone. He looked almost happy.

The boys exchanged a glance, and Rose's hands drifted to her hips.

"Alright guys, spill." The corners of her lips twitched up slightly as she spoke.

"My dad's getting better," Scorpius finally said, the happiness practically radiating off of him. "Mum just sent a letter saying that he actually finished a whole meal, had his usual evening vodka and took a walk with her around the backyard. She said in the letter not to get my hopes too high, that it might just be a temporary recovery, but I can't help it. He's going to be okay, I know he is!"

Buoyed by the good news and Scorpius's exuberance, Rose practically launched herself at Scorpius and squeezed him tightly.

"I'm so happy for you Scorp."

His arms wrapped around her waist and he rested his chin on top of her head. "He's going to be okay. He's going to see us leave Hogwarts. The Healers at Mungo's said he wouldn't make it another six months, but I know he's going to."

Al nudged Elizabeth and quietly slipped his hand into hers, leading her away from the pair. He looked over his shoulder as they left, thinking that Rose and Scorpius made a far better looking couple than Scorpius and Nott or Rose and Scamander. He shook his head to chase away the thought, knowing that that was never going to happen.

"I'm glad your father is getting better," she said softly, pressing her cheek to his chest slightly. "That's all I want. You've been very tense for the last few weeks and I want that to go away." She released him and stepped back, happy that he was happy.

She couldn't help the part of her that was glad that she was the one Scorpius was rejoicing with, not his bitch of a girlfriend.

"I feel like I could fly right now," he admitted. "I feel like this is just going to be an amazing winter break now, and an amazing rest of the year." Impulsively he hugged her again.

When they broke apart Rose noticed something floating by his left ear. Blue eyes widened.

Scorpius looked next to him, and felt himself blush a little as the mistletoe moved itself over their heads.

"Magical mistletoe," he muttered, looking now at his feet instead of his best friend. "You know what that means."

Rose chose to study a tapestry on the wall next to her. "It won't leave us alone until we kiss." Her cheeks burned as she said it.

Scorpius continued to look at his shoes. "We might as well…get it over with, I guess. You know what I mean."

"Yeah," she gulped.

"We probably shouldn't tell Caroline," he added quickly. "Or Scamander."

Rose's cheeks turned red again. "Lorcan and I broke up tonight."

Scorpius felt his neck pop as he whipped his head up to look at her. "You two looked pretty cozy on your way to the grounds tonight. What went wrong?" He couldn't help the edge to his voice.

"Don't really want to talk about it," Rose muttered. She knew that the idea of Scorpius wanting her was ridiculous and she didn't want him to say it out loud. As much as she told herself that she was over him, that she had moved on, she knew it would still hurt to hear him say how outrageous it was for him to see her romantically. "Let's just do this."

Slowly, Scorpius took a step towards her, the mistletoe floating above him and tapping him lightly on the head. He swatted it away and turned Rose's face toward him gently with a hand. She eyed him nervously.

He hesitantly lowered his head and pressed his lips to hers, his other arm winding around her waist and pulling her closer instinctively. Without thought, her arms wrapped around her neck.

Fireworks exploded behind their eyes.

* * *

**So what did you think? I hope it was worth it :) Here is the usual pleading for reviews, even though I don't deserve them after making you wait so long. I know there's like 75 of you that have it on alert, so if you could all review that would be amazing! Thank you!**


	7. Chapter 7

**First, I would like to apologize profusely for the delay on this chapter. There has been a lot of moving-in drama, and in fact we aren't even moved in yet. But anyways, it is finally here, and hopefully worth the wait. I wish I could say I have already started on Chapter 8 and that it would be up soon, but no promises. I'll be working on it as soon as I can, that much I promise, and at the end of this chapter there will be a little hint of what's to come. No skipping ahead though!**

* * *

Rose lay awake in her bed, staring at the ceiling of her room. She rolled to her side and closed her eyes, trying to relax and go to sleep.

It was no use. She couldn't remember the last time she got a decent, full night's sleep.

Well, that wasn't true: it had been about three weeks. Three weeks since she kissed Scorpius, and now she couldn't fall asleep without seeing him and reliving it in her mind.

Stupid freaking mistletoe.

Heaving a sigh, she tossed aside her covers and slipped out of bed. Stepping over the squeaky floorboard in front of Hugo's room, she walked downstairs and plopped into her favorite window seat, staring out at the snow.

"Something keeping you awake Rosie?"

Rose jumped and turned to meet her father's gaze. Ron Weasley sat at the dining room table with a mug of tea, watching his daughter carefully. His once vibrant red hair now had strands of gray woven through it, the result of a war and two teenage children. Not to mention the frequent, yet affectionate, rowing with his wife.

Rose shrugged, attempting nonchalance. "Just can't sleep."

Ron arched his eyebrow at his daughter and picked up his mug of tea, sliding onto the opposite end of the window seat. "I was born at night Rosie, but it wasn't last night." Both of them cracked a smile, and Rose looked out the window again.

"I'm not really up for talking about it Daddy. Thank you though."

Ron studied his daughter over his Earl Grey and came to a conclusion he didn't really like.

"It's Malfoy, isn't it?" He sighed.

Rose's gaze shot to her father. "What…why would you think that?"

He sighed again, but smiled a little this time. "Despite what your mother says – or yells – sometimes, I am not completely unobservant. I've kind of always seen how you looked at him and how you acted around him. I just never wanted to admit it to myself that you might want to be with the son of Draco Malfoy. I'm not your Uncle Harry, I can't put old grudges behind me so easily. I accept that Scorpius is your friend, and from what I've seen and heard from you and Albus, he's nothing like his father. Hermione said I was asking for it when I told you to stay away from him before your first year."

"I didn't befriend him to spite you Daddy," Rose replied with a smile. "And it's not like I want to like Scorpius. He certainly doesn't see me as more than a friend. He's dating Caroline Nott, he's been with her for about five or six months now. And I have tried to get over him Daddy, I really have."

The older Weasley laughed softly, almost to himself. "You know your mum and I started out much like you and Scorpius, although we fought considerably more than you two. We were best friends, and I never thought she would see me as anything more. I always thought she liked Harry – he was the Chosen One, the Boy Who Lived." Rose could tell that twenty years ago, this would have been said with envy and maybe a little resentment. Now, Ron was calm as he spoke, happy and content with the way his life had turned out – beautiful, intelligent wife; beautiful, intelligent daughter; smart, Quidditch-playing son; and a successful career as an Auror. "But it turned out it was me all along. Now, don't get me wrong," he said with a small chuckle, "I am not urging you to chase after the young ferret by any means. You're still my little girl and I would prefer to not think about you dating and going after boys. But if he is what you really want…well, you're just like your mother. You're gonna get what you want because you aren't afraid to go after it."

Ron stood and pressed a kiss to the top of his little girl's head. Sometimes he couldn't believe she was seventeen and so close to leaving Hogwarts. And she was so much like her mother sometimes, although with very little evidence of Hermione's infamous temper.

"Night Rosie."

"Night Daddy."

Rose studied the snow outside, mulling over her father's words. Her and Scorpius were pretty similar to Hermione and Ron, but with one major difference: Ron loved Hermione back, and Rose was one hundred percent sure that Scorpius didn't see her romantically.

That wasn't what Lorcan had said though. Try as she might, Rose hadn't been able to get his words out of her head either.

"_I've seen the Malfoy looks at you sometimes. There's nothing _brotherly_ about it…I won't share you with a guy who clearly wants you._"

Rose shook her head with a disbelieving snort. She had no idea what Lorcan had been imagining, but she hadn't seen anything that indicated a change in Scorpius's feelings towards her.

She sighed and dragged her fingers through her hair, pulling it into a ponytail and securing it. No matter how hard she tried, how she looked at it, what she told herself, she was still in love with Scorpius, hadn't managed to get over him, and it hurt her every time she saw him with Caroline. She didn't see a time when she would get over him enough to find someone else, short of cutting him out of her life for good. And that wasn't an option – there was no way she was just going to quit being friends with Scorpius after all this time, no matter the hurt.

Rose tilted her head back and let her eyes fall closed, all these thoughts spinning around and around her head and mentally wearing her out.

She was woken up the next morning by a friendly pillow to her face courtesy of Hugo, who was actually home for the holidays for once.

"Hugo," Hermione Weasley admonished from the kitchen, "don't hit your sister like that."

"Thanks Mum," Rose muttered, rubbing the back of her head where Hugo had whacked her. "I think I'm gonna go shower and get the guest rooms ready for Amber and Nikolas."

"I'll have some toast and jelly in your room when you get out of the shower," Hermione called after Rose as she trudged up the stairs.

Showering helped clear her mind and making the beds and tidying the guest rooms for her friends were mind-numbing tasks that helped keep her mind, if only temporarily, off of her best friend. After she cleaned each room twice, Rose sighed, realizing there was nothing else she could do at the moment.

Her mind wandered, as usual, to Scorpius, and the kiss that still gave her butterflies to think about.

There was a crash from the living room, followed by loud exclamations and then lowered voices. Rose made her way downstairs and was greeted by the welcome sight of her Greek friends, covered in soot and standing next to her parents and brother.

Amber squealed when she saw Rose and darted forward to hug her, regardless of how dirty she was.

"Ohmygosh Rose, it has been so long! Too think I used to see you every day and now it's been like six months! We have so much to catch up on and talk about!"

Nikolas stood behind his sister and smiled at Rose over her shoulder. When Amber finally released her, he stepped forward and gave her a much shorter hug. "Everything she said," he said with a wink." Rose smiled back and turned her attention to her parents.

"Mum, Dad, Hugo, this is Nikolas and Amber Petros. Nik and Amber, this is my family, Hermione and Ron Weasley, and that's my brother Hugo. He's not really important," she added, sticking her tongue out at her brother – the pillow incident was not yet forgotten. Hugo stuck his tongue back out at her.

Everyone shook hands and said hello, then stood there awkwardly for a moment.

"Let me show you to your rooms upstairs," Rose finally said, picking up one of the bags at their feet. Judging by how light it was, she figured it was Nikolas's only bag. He only ever really needed the necessities. Amber however, needed everything in her wardrobe when she traveled. Rose counted eight bags at her feet, all for three weeks.

Rose chanced a glance at her parents and saw them silently counting Amber's bags. With a small smile, Hermione flicked her wand at them and they floated up, following the teens toward the stairs.

Nikolas was shown to his room first, both he and Rose knowing that Amber was going to need a lot more time to get settled, what with all her luggage.

Amber's room was right across the hall from Rose's, with the largest guest closet they had. The young Greek quickly dumped her belongings in her room and ran over to Rose's, plopping down on her bed before Rose even realized she was there.

"So how's it going with Scorpius?"

Rose sighed nostalgically. Amber never was one to beat around the bush.

"Things aren't going," Rose said with a bitter laugh. "Things are not and never will be going with Scorpius. You know that as well as I do. He has a girlfriend – a real bitch, by the way – and I see no signs of them breaking up any time soon."

"So break them up," Amber responded simply. "Duh."

Rose rolled her eyes affectionately. "He's my best friend, and he sees me as a sister." The words were starting to sound repetitive to her own ears. She could only imagine how they sounded to other people – she seemed to be saying them a lot lately.

Amber arched her eyebrow. "Rosie, if anyone other than your actual family sees you as a sister, I didn't do a very good job with your makeover. Which by the way, you still look amazing."

"Thank you," Rose replied with a smile.

"Is Scorpius joining us for any part of the winter holidays?"

The Weasley nodded. "He usually spends the days between Christmas and New Years with us. The whole family gathers here or at the Burrow for a New Years Eve party. Scorpius spends a night or two here and then the rest of the time at my Aunt Ginny and Uncle Harry's with Albus."

"But he always comes here first," Amber said thoughtfully. "You do realize I'm going to be watching the two of you very closely during my stay here, and I will be able to tell you for sure if he has feelings for you. You know I'm good like that."

Rose playfully threw a pillow at her friend. "Sure you are Am."

They were silent for a moment before Rose burst out with, "Scorpius and I kissed before holidays started."

Amber's eyes widened. "Why in Merlin's name am I just now hearing about this?"

"Because I've been trying not to think about it. No use getting my hopes up – it was just because of some magical mistletoe. It was an amazing kiss, don't get me wrong, it just didn't mean anything on his part."

"How do you know that?" Amber asked practically. "Did you talk about it after it happened?"

Rose looked down at her bedspread and picked at a loose thread. "No. We kissed and then I kind of practically ran back into the Heads Common Room and barricaded myself in my room. Scorpius probably went to see Al or Caroline – his girlfriend." She looked back up at her friend, a faint blush tinting her cheeks. Amber's eyes were narrowed.

"We shall see," was all she said.

Rose snorted. "I'm going to go see how your brother is settling in. Dinner should be ready here in a bit, just wait till you hear yelling."

"If Nikolas tries anything," Amber warned, "tell me, and I will beat him up."

Nikolas's room was down the hall, closer to her parents' room, right across from the room Scorpius usually occupied. Ron insisted the male guests stay where he could hear them leave their rooms, in case of any inappropriate ideas.

"Hey," he said, glancing up when she knocked and walked into the room. "Nice place."

"Thanks."

They were silent for a moment."

"We aren't going to let this be all awkward, are we?"

Nikolas shook his head and continued unpacking his few items. "I wasn't worried it would be. At least, not until your Scorpion boy gets here." He shot her a smile over his shoulder.

"His name is Scorpius," she replied good-naturedly. "And it won't be awkward even when he does get here. He's just my friend, just like you are."

"Uh huh."

Rose rolled her eyes. "I just came to see how you were settling in."

"Fine."

He never was one for conversations.

"That's good. Anything I can get you?"

Nikolas turned around to look at her, glancing between her and the bed and winking at her.

Rose stepped forward and punched him on the shoulder. "You're _so_ funny," she said sarcastically. "See you at dinner."

She left his room and returned to her own, glad to see Amber had vacated it for the time being. Nothing against her friend, but sometimes she tended to talk on and on and on when Rose just wanted a little peace and quiet. She lay on her bed for a while, letting her thoughts float around her head, a mix of Scorpius and Amber and Nikolas and Christmas presents and New Years parties. Gradually she became aware of the sound of her parents bickering downstairs, always meaning dinner was ready.

Heaving herself off her bed, she headed to the dining room.

Scorpius stared out of his bedroom window, his mind, as it almost always was the last few weeks, on Rose Weasley.

He just wished he knew why.

Usually over winter break, he saw her for part of it, and they exchanged letters, and he thought occasionally of what she was doing. Sometimes he wished she was with him so he had something to do other than read or wander around Malfoy Manor.

But she had never been this incessantly present in his mind before, not even when she announced she was leaving to Greece for a year.

Scorpius had a sneaking suspicion it had to do with their mistletoe-induced kiss right before holidays. It had been a rather spectacular kiss, he admitted to himself, and had left him feeling slightly dazed. Rose had scurried back to the Heads' Rooms right afterwards, giving Scorpius no chance to ask her if she thought the kiss was amazing too.

If he was really being honest with himself, he would admit that he'd never had a kiss that great, one that left him seeing stars and wanting more.

But he wouldn't be that honest with himself, because it was Rose. _Rose_. His best friend.

He just really hoped things weren't going to be awkward when he went to stay at her house in a week. He knew she had two friends staying there as well, from the family she had stayed with in Greece.

It was weird, being nervous about seeing Rose – it was a completely novel feeling for him, and one he really wish would go away soon.

Scorpius sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. If he could just stop thinking about it…

Rose spend Amber and Nikolas's first week of their visit taking them to various shows around Ottery St. Catchpole, and they even went to London a few times. Amber and Rose made Christmas cookies for the family while Nikolas watched and snacked, and then the three of them went present shopping in Diagon Alley. She tried to show them as much as she could so that they could report to their parents that, no, they hadn't sat around the entire time they were in England.

Christmas Eve meant the annual gathering at the Burrow with the ever-growing Weasley-Potter family and their guests. This year was a record high number of thirty-three family members and guests. There was enough red hair in one room to give someone a headache.

When Ron and Hermione's branch of the Weasleys plus guests arrived, Mrs. Weasley, Fleur, Angelina, and Ginny were already in the kitchen, and Hermione hastened to join them. Ron wandered over to Harry and George, speaking to them for a few moments before going to say hello to his mother and father and other brothers. Hugo disappeared in the direction of Louis and Molly.

Rose took Amber and Nikolas slowly around the room, introducing them to her many Weasley cousins, as well as Rolf and Luna Scamander and their sons. Lorcan and Rose managed an almost pleasant hello before they moved on.

"When you said your family was huge," Amber said with wide eyes, "you weren't kidding. How many aunts and uncles do you have?"

Rose did a slow head count. "Nine, by blood and by marriage. But Luna and Rolf are also considered honorary aunt and uncle to us, as well as Uncle Charlie's girlfriend Gwenog Jones. They've been together for about ten years now, but they refuse to get married, something that bothers Grandmum to no end."

She spotted a flash of white-blonde hair over by Albus's typical messy black hair and turned away quickly, her face flushing slightly.

This didn't escape Amber's notice.

"Is he here?" she asked excitedly. Rose swallowed and nodded. "Where?"

"Just look for pale blonde hair behind me. It shouldn't be hard to miss," Rose replied. Amber could see her point. What with all the red-heads, the few brunettes and blondes in the room stuck out like sore thumbs. "And I guess that makes thirty-four people," she added needlessly, for Amber was no longer paying attention.

Amber's brown eyes widened. "He's hot! Oh Merlin Rosie, he's smokin'!"

"Please keep your voice down," Rose pleaded.

"He's heading this way."

"Of course he is," Rose muttered. "I can't wait to see how this goes." Bracing herself, Rose turned to face her approaching friend with a smile. Al and Lizzie were right behind him, and Rose made the introductions between the group. She noticed Amber looking both Scorpius and Al over carefully, and Scorpius looking at Nikolas with narrowed eyes.

Everyone said hello politely enough and then just kind of stood there awkwardly. Every time she looked at Scorpius her mind flicked to kissing him.

The young Malfoy's mind was similarly occupied, and as such he tried to keep from looking at her for the most part. When he did look at her, his eyes slid of their own accord to her lips, tonight made to look even more enticing by shimmering pink lip gloss.

Actually, Scorpius realized, Rose looked amazing all over tonight. With her involved in a conversation with Lizzie and Al, he took his time studying her. The Weasley family Christmas Eve dinner – of which he had been to a few – was usually a casual attire type of event, but everyone still made the effort to look nice. Most of the men wore slacks and a nice pressed shirt while the women opted for dress shirts and skirts.

Rose was wearing a knee length, high waist black pencil skirt and a blue top tucked into it that matched her eyes perfectly. Her hair was straight – the first time he had ever seen it that way – and hung the middle of her shoulder blades.

He gulped.

Rose felt Scorpius's eyes on her, but determinedly kept talking to Al and Lizzie about the upcoming Quidditch Finals, both the World Cup and the Hogwarts House Cup. All of her determination to not feel awkward around Scorpius had gone out the window as soon as she had spotted him.

Amber watched her friend and Scorpius Malfoy carefully. Rose was focusing on her conversation with her cousin, although it was noticeably taking her some effort. Malfoy, however, was unabashedly staring at Rose, looking at her from head to toe many times. Amber smirked – he was interested all right. He just wouldn't admit it to himself or to Rose or probably to anyone else.

"Rose," Scorpius finally said, cutting into her discussion, "can I talk to you for a moment?"

Five pairs of eyes turned towards him curiously, but he kept his on Rose's blue ones, which were widened somewhat in surprise.

"Sure," she replied somewhat uncertainly, and followed him out the Burrow's backdoor.

They stood in silence for a few minutes, both of them studiously avoiding the gaze of the other and looking at the snow that had fallen off and on since the day before. Their breaths fogged before them, and Rose rubbed her arms slightly to keep them warm.

"You wanted to talk to me?" Rose finally ventured when she couldn't take it anymore.

"Right," Scorpius said hastily, and they finally looked at each other. Rose tucked a piece of hair behind her right ear nervously.

"Well?"

Scorpius had no idea what to say. He knew that they needed to talk about the whole mistletoe kiss thing, but he didn't know how to bring it up without making it even more awkward. He had never thought that awkwardness was something he would feel around Rose.

"You look really nice tonight," he finally offered, a faint tint of pink coming to his cheeks as he said it.

"Thank you," Rose replied softly, smiling at him. It felt like a swarm of butterflies had been set loose in her stomach.

A few stray snowflakes drifted off of a nearby tree, dusting their hair with it. One landed on Rose's eyelash and fluttered to her cheek.

Without even thinking, Scorpius lifted his hand and brushed it off, leaving her cheek tingling where he had touched it. They looked away from each other again.

"About the kiss," Scorpius finally said reluctantly. Rose slowly looked up at him and waited for him to continue. "We shouldn't let it make us awkward around each other."

"Kind of like we have been?" Rose asked with a half laugh.

"Yeah," he replied, finally cracking a hint of a smile, "kind of like we have been. It was because of the mistletoe, and we shouldn't let it get in the way of our friendship."

Rose nodded, not quite trusting herself to speak yet. Part of her had held onto the hope that maybe it meant something to him too and that maybe it hadn't _just_ been the mistletoe.

"How's Caroline?" she finally asked after a minute of silence.

Scorpius's brow furrowed. "Alright I think. I haven't really seen her this break. Her family was having a dinner tonight that invited me to but I told her I already had plans."

"Bet she loved that," Rose snorted.

Scorpius let out a short laugh and then was silent. It was true, he hadn't really seen his girlfriend at all so far during break. He hadn't really thought about her either, other than when she owled him. No, most of his break had been spent thinking about the girl standing in front of him, and anticipating their meeting and this conversation.

"Your friends seem nice," he finally offered. Rose smiled and thanked him. They would be staying with her family for another two weeks, she informed him, and so far they seemed to be enjoying their vacation in England, despite the cold.

"We're still being awkward," Rose finally pointed out. "Usually we have conversations about anything and everything, conversations that last for days, and yet here we are, barely able to look at each other." She smiled as she spoke though, so Scorpius didn't take her words as a reproof.

"We will just have to work on that," he replied easily.

Before either of them could say anything more, Mrs Weasley's voice could be heard calling everyone to supper.

"Shall we?" Scorpius asked with a smile, gesturing to the door.

"I think we shall," Rose replied, leading the way. They stepped inside, welcoming the warmth, and Scorpius's hand moved to her lower back, guiding her towards where he could see her friends and Al and Lizzie sitting. The family was now so large and extended that instead of everyone sitting at one table, there were multiple tables placed throughout the enlarged dining and living rooms, and one table with nothing but the food on it.

Rose sat by her friends and family while Scorpius went to get both of them plates of food, knowing exactly what it was Rose would want on hers.

"That's a very couple-y thing," Amber remarked quietly to Rose. Rose elbowed her playfully in return, but had no chance to actually reply before Scorpius returned, carrying two plates loaded with food.

Everyone thanked Mrs Weasley for the delicious meal and dug in heartily.

Laughter, conversation, jokes, and butterbeer flowed freely around the tables and through the room. Al, Lizzie, and Rose resumed their earlier conversation on Quidditch, with Hugo and Scorpius occasionally pitching in. Once Rose caught Lorcan's gaze across the room – they smiled at each other and then each returned to their own meals and groups.

Every now and then Rose and Scorpius met each others' eyes and smiled, exchanging a word or two. Each time it happened Scorpius felt something stir in his chest. By the time the desserts were laid on the table, he was convinced he had a severe case of heartburn, and thought it best to skip the array of pies, enticing as they looked.

Around eleven people gradually began to filter home. Rose's parents had departed around ten-thirty, along with Uncle Charlie and Gwenog, and Uncle Fred and Aunt Angelina. Luna and Rolf said their farewells and left with their sons, while Ginny cleaned the kitchen and then left with Harry and Lily. Bill took his family home not long afterwards, and gradually everyone except Rose, Hugo, Al, Lizzie, Scorpius, James, Lucy, Molly, Amber and Nikolas was gone as well. Mr and Mrs Weasley hugged their remaining grandkids, as well as their friends, and then went upstairs to bed.

Midnight rolled around, and everyone wished each other a Merry Christmas before reluctantly deciding that it probably was time to head home.

Everyone gradually hugged or shook hands with everyone else, and then began pairing or grouping off, depending on where they were going. Hugo Flooed home, while Lizzie Disapparated to her own house after kissing Al goodnight.

Impulsively, Rose stepped forward to give Scorpius another hug. Surprised, he wrapped his arms around her waist and hugged her back. She stood on her tiptoes and went to kiss him on the cheek. Scorpius moved at the last minute and Rose's lips landed on the corner of his mouth.

They practically jumped apart, and before Scorpius could utter a syllable, Rose had seized Amber and Nikolas's hands and Disapparated.

After saying good-bye to Albus, Scorpius Disapparated to his own house and fell onto his bed, touching the spot where Rose's lips had landed. The spot still tingled lightly, leaving Scorpius's head spinning.

He couldn't figure out why it felt so natural – kissing Rose under mistletoe, and now her kissing him on the cheek goodbye. Their friendship had never really been touchy-feely before, but now every time it happened it felt completely normal.

It felt like it should have been happening all along.

* * *

**I know I don't deserve it, but review please!**

**Here is your sneak peek:  
Rose reveals her feelings to another member of her family.  
Caroline becomes even more determined to hang on to Scorpius.  
Lorcan decides to fight for the person he really wants.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Again, my apologies for the wait on this one. If you didn't see the note on my profile, it's because I left my spiral with all my notes and details about this story at my boyfriends house for two or three weeks. But here it is, and it's not as long as previous chapters but I think it's still substantial. See you at the bottom!**

* * *

Rose sighed and smiled softly as she, along with her friends, stepped into the Great Hall for their first breakfast of the new term. Joining their usual crowd were Amber and Nikolas, whose winter break did not end for another three weeks. With Headmistress McGonagall's permission, they were to join in Rose's classes for the next two weeks, provided they took it seriously and studied like everyone else. Even Nikolas agreed, despite the fact that he had been out of school for two years.

Scorpius scowled in the direction of Nikolas as they all sat down for breakfast. The Greek had taken the spot next to Rose that had been his for the past six and a half years.

"Scorpius!"

Scorpius closed his eyes slowly, opening them to find nearly everyone at the Ravenclaw table staring at him. Albus snickered next to him and was hastily elbowed.

Forcing his grimace into a grin, Scorpius turned to face his girlfriend standing behind him. "Hello Caroline. Want to join us?"

She looked around their little group disdainfully, her gaze lingering only a moment on the new additions. "No, thank you. But I do want to hear all about your winter break, receiving your letters was not nearly enough. Why don't you join me at the Slytherin table?"

Reluctantly, Scorpius rose and walked over to her House table with her.

Lorcan watched the little scene play out from the Gryffindor table, noting Rose's ducked head, Scorpius's slumped shoulders, and the new young man next to Rose rubbing her back comfortingly. Caroline sure was relentless.

"Why didn't you fight for him to stay here?" Amber hissed once the conversation around them had resumed. "He didn't want to go with her, you should have insisted he stay here."

"No, he should spend time with his girlfriend," Rose said dejectedly. She turned to find Amber staring at her, mouth gaping like a fish.

"Come here," she said before grabbing Rose's arm and yanking her up. Stumbling, Rose jogged behind Amber as the Greek led the way out of the Great Hall and down the front steps. After making sure nobody was around, Amber whirled on Rose.

"Why aren't you fighting for him?"

"I-what?"

"Why aren't you fighting for him?" she repeated. "You sit there and let his snotty girlfriend hog him without trying to keep him with you. He doesn't want to spend any time with her, trust me."

"What, are you and Scorpius now in each other's confidences or something?" Rose shot back. "And why bother fighting for something that isn't even mine to begin with? Scorpius has always been just my friend and he's apparently content to stay that way, so why mess with a good thing?"

"Because," Amber replied patiently, her hands rubbing her arms in the cold, "it's a good thing, but it could be great. I don't think you get just how much I watched the two of you, and especially him when we were all at your house. His face lit up when you walked into a room. He barely looked at anyone else. I tried having a conversation with him when you were sitting in the living room in your rather revealing pajamas and I barely could get a word out of him because he was too busy staring at you!"

"She's right," a voice said from behind them. They turned to find Nikolas stomping through the snow towards them. "Any time I sat near you or talked to you at all he ended up staring at me like he would love nothing more than to cut off my family jewels. The guy likes you Rosie. Maybe even more than 'like' – it wouldn't surprise me if he was head over heels for you and just didn't know it."

Both girls stared at him for a few moments. "When was the last time you heard him speak that much?" Amber asked incredulously, turning to look at Rose.

"I'm going to have to say never. Most I can ever get out of him is a few short sentences and a nod or shake of his head."

"Geez, I try to come help and give some insight and this is what I get," Nikolas replied with mock hurt. "I will just leave you two alone then." He turned as if to walk back to the castle, but had only made it a few steps before the girls joined him.

"I know you don't believe us Rose," Amber said, "but it's very true. One of these days you will see that."

Nikolas stopped walking, causing his sister and friend to turn and look at him. The bell signaling their first class of the day rang.

"What if," he said slowly, "we make that day today?"

Amber looked confused while Rose glanced anxiously at the castle. "Guys we gotta get to class."

Nikolas began walking slowly.

"What did you mean?" Amber asked him eagerly.

"You'll see."

As they walked back up the steps and Rose began to lead them to her Transfiguration class, Nikolas threw his arm around her shoulders. He scanned the hall for a certain pale blonde, not even noticing Amber and Rose's shocked stares.

"What are you doing?" Rose asked indignantly, starting to pull away from him. He clamped his arm tighter around her, keeping her next to him.

"Just play along, and keep an eye out for Scorpion."

"Scorpius," Rose hissed, but did as he asked and stayed next to him, even wrapping her arm around his waist.

They walked into Transfiguration, where two extra seats had been added by Professor McGonagall near her assigned seat. She pursed her lips at their near-tardiness, but said nothing. The three of them settled into their seats, Nikolas still keeping his arm around her while watching the door.

Scorpius walked in and smiled at Professor McGonagall, before turning to scan the room. He spotted Rose, Nikolas, and Amber, and froze, causing Albus to bump into him from behind.

Nikolas glanced up and spotted Scorpius at the door, glaring at the three of them – more particularly, glaring at the arm draped over Rose's shoulder like he would love nothing more than to _Sectumsempra_ it.

"Rosie," Nikolas murmured softly. "Look at Scorpius. He's at the door. Now tell us if you think he only sees you as a friend."

Rose lifted her head and met Scorpius's gaze. Shocked, she almost recoiled – she had never seen that much anger on his face ever before. And if she didn't know any better, she would say there was hurt also, fighting with the anger. Before she could tell which emotion won, Scorpius turned away and seated himself a row up and over from their usual spots. Albus and Elizabeth looked between the two nervously before slowly sitting next to the Malfoy. Rose smiled at them, and then turned her wondering gaze to the siblings smirking next to her.

"Told you so," they chimed simultaneously.

"Wait, that doesn't prove anything," Rose protested. "He's protective of me, so he would be angry at some guy touching me."

Amber and Nikolas looked at each other helplessly.

"Rose," Amber finally said, "if you don't get it now that he has feelings for you and that was a show of _jealousy_, not _overprotectiveness_ a few minutes ago, you are never going to get it."

"But he doesn't have feelings for me," she answered uncertainly. "I'm like a sister to him."

Before either of them could answer her, Professor McGonagall stepped to the front of the class and began lecturing them on Animagi.

There was no opportunity to speak to either of them between Transfiguration and Potions either – Scorpius walked on one side of her, shooting death glares at Nikolas, while Lizzie and Rose discussed their ideas on Slughorn's possible first day assignments.

Rose paused on entering Slughorn's dungeons. She couldn't sit where she had been, with Lorcan and his friends, nor could she sit with Scorpius, Al, and Lizzie. Nott would be there and there wasn't enough room.

With relief she spotted an empty table near the back of the room and led Amber and Nikolas to it. She pulled out several sheets of paper, as well as her quill, ink, and cauldron, determined to ignore the loud laughter that had announced Nott's presence.

"She's not that pretty. And she's rather annoying," Nikolas murmured from next to her, his eyes on Slughorn as he wandered about, saying hello to various Slug Club members. "He'll eventually realize that he wants you instead of her."

Rose didn't respond, but instead thought over his words. They gave her a strange sense of comfort – Nikolas was never one to say something just because he thought someone wanted to hear it.

Slughorn set them to brewing a truth serum, one slightly less difficult and therefore less powerful than Veritaserum. The potion was easy to Rose, and she could see Scorpius and Albus breezing through it as well.

They all trooped off to Defense Against the Dark Arts next, Rose sitting with Nikolas and Amber and Roxanne, while Scorpius, Al, Lizzie, and Caroline sat together.

As if to demonstrate his point even further, between the two classes Nikolas had walked with Rose, wrapping his arm around her waist. Rose hadn't even had to turn around to know that Scorpius was staring daggers into their backs.

Instead of listening to Professor Patil's lecture on the Unforgivable Curses, Rose instead studied Scorpius and his behavior around Caroline.

He rarely touched her, almost never spoke to her, and generally tried to ignore her. Nott, on the other hand, was always trying to touch Scorpius's knee or speak to him or get his attention somehow.

There was another thing Rose noticed – whenever Nott had turned away, Scorpius shot a furtive glance over his shoulder in her direction. His expression looked almost like – guilt?

"See what I mean?" Nikolas said softly from next to her, making her jump. "He doesn't want to be with her. And honestly, I don't think she is actually in love with him either."

Rose looked at him, confused, and opened her mouth to reply.

"Ms Weasley – something you would like to share with the class?" Padma Patil's stern voice cut across them. Out of the corner of her eye she could see Scorpius turn around fully to watch them. Nikolas moved his hand to cover her knee.

"No Professor," Rose said politely. Professor Patil moved on, picking up on her lecture where she had left off.

Lunch was a quiet affair – Amber and Nikolas occasionally murmured things to each other, and Albus and Lizzie did their best to carry on conversations, but eventually fell silent as well.

Scorpius glanced over at Rose and her friends frequently, disliking the close proximity between her and Nikolas. Caroline had invited him to sit with her again at the Slytherin table, but he had pretty much had enough of her for one day and declined.

Just watching Rose smile at Nikolas made his stomach turn and gave him the urge to punch things. He dismissed the feelings as being protective of one of his oldest and closest friends. There was no other explanation needed, of course.

The afternoon bell rang, sending Rose, Albus, Scorpius, Lizzie, Amber and Nikolas to the greenhouses for Herbology and Caroline to Arithmancy.

Lost in her thoughts, Nott didn't even notice someone walking along behind her until they grabbed her arm and spun her around, sending her books flying.

"Lorcan!" she exclaimed. "You scared me!"

"Didn't think a girl like you got scared."

"Hmm?" she asked, not listening as she picked up her fallen books and turned back to face him. "I've been thinking, Weasley seems pretty taken with that Greek guy she brought back from break with her. I may not need for you to try and get back together with her after all."

"I wouldn't do it anyway," he said flatly. "I have no interest in Rose Weasley. She's nice, and she's not bad to look at, but she's not who I want."

"And who is it that you want?" Caroline asked impatiently, looking at her watch. "You could have any girl you want, and I really need to get to class. Don't you have to be somewhere also?"

"Free period," he said dismissively. "And I can't have this girl because she is fixated on Scorpius Malfoy for all the wrong reasons. Blood, instead of feelings."

Caroline looked up at him in surprise. "If you're talking about me-"

"Of course I am."

"Why on earth would you want me?"

"Because, despite your skewed priorities and slightly messed up ideas, you are the most attractive, intriguing creature I have ever met."

For once, Caroline Nott was lost for words. Lorcan arched an eyebrow at her, making her flush and remember where she was supposed to be. Spinning around, she began striding down the hall towards Professor Vector's room.

"I'm not going anywhere Caroline," he called after her. "And eventually you will come to your senses."

She picked up her pace, craving the sanctuary of her Arithmancy class. Lorcan admired her rear view until she disappeared and then smiled slightly to himself. He knew she would eventually come around and see that the two of them could be good together, so much better than she and Malfoy would ever be.

The rest of the day passed in something of a blur for Rose. After Herbology with Neville – sorry, Professor Longbottom – their group returned to the Heads' Common Room. Rose and Scorpius had patrol later that evening, and neither of them was really looking forward to it.

Eventually nine o'clock rolled around. Amber and Nikolas were staying in newly conjured rooms off the Common Room, and Albus and Lizzie decided to join the Heads for the first few minutes of their patrol.

Nobody said anything until Albus and Lizzie bid them goodnight, heading toward the Hufflepuff Common Room.

Ten minutes passed as they made their way down the Charms corridors and towards the dungeons.

"So Nikolas seems like a pleasant person," Scorpius said suddenly. Rose looked over at him in surprise. "You two seem very close."

"Yeah kind of. I did live with him and his family for a year."

Scorpius was silent again for a few minutes. They left the dungeons and began making their way towards the Astronomy Tower, preparing to clear out the multitudes of snogging – and sometimes shagging – couples that gathered there.

"So are the two of you together or what?" he finally burst out.

Stunned, Rose stopped walking. He turned around and looked at her impatiently. "Well?"

"N-no. No we aren't together." She stopped herself from adding 'anymore' – she had a feeling that part wouldn't go over so well.

Scorpius narrowed his eyes. "So why can he not seem to keep his hands off of you?" He tried to suppress the jealous-sounding edge that crept into his voice.

"He's…very touchy-feely sometimes," Rose explained half-heartedly. "I'll tell him to cut back on it if it bothers you."

"Bother me?" Scorpius said, gesturing somewhat wildly with his hands. "Why would that bother me? I was worried it would bother _you_. If you don't mind him touching you then no need to have him stop on my account. Don't worry, it doesn't bother me _at all_."

"O-okay."

They stared at each other awkwardly for a moment before Scorpius slowly turned around and kept walking. Rose caught up to him and they continued their patrol silently.

She left him at Ravenclaw Tower about an hour later and continued on towards the Heads' Common Room, lost in her thoughts.

Scorpius said it didn't bother him, but his actions proved completely otherwise. He had sounded so _jealous_, Rose couldn't help but think. The part of her that had insisted for six and a half years that he was just her friend kept repeating that mantra, but Rose found herself listening to a new voice in her head. One that was saying that maybe Amber and Nikolas and Roxanne and Lizzie were right – maybe she _did_ have a chance with Scorpius.

Rose was afraid to listen to that voice and get her hopes up. Scorpius showed no signs of ending things with Nott, other than avoiding her a lot of the time, and so other than her friends' observations, she had no concrete reason to think that things between them would progress.

"Blue and gold," Rose murmured to the statue. It slid aside, and Rose walked down the short hallway into the Common Room.

Albus was sitting on the couch, staring around the room.

"Al?"

He stood and looked at her curiously. "What's going on?"

"What do you mean?"

"With you and Scorpius and Nikolas and everyone. I asked Lizzie if she knew anything about it but she clammed right up."

"Why would you think something is going on?"

He gave her a look. "I was put in Ravenclaw for a reason Rosie. I may not be a genius like you and Scorpius but I'm no idiot. Something is going on."

Rose sighed. "Amber and Nikolas, and even Lizzie and Roxanne, think that Scorpius might have feelings for me." Albus was silent. "And Nikolas has been trying to prove it by making him jealous. That's really it."

Albus gave her another look. "Are you sure that's it?"

She sighed again, this time out of exasperation. "Yes it is!"

"And you're not keeping something from me because Scorpius is my best mate and you're afraid I will tell him?"

"Fine," Rose said wearily. "I'll tell you. I'm in love with Scorpius. I've been in love with Scorpius since about second year but I've always liked him."

"Wow," Al murmured. "Never expected that, to be honest."

"So there you have it," she said softly. "I love Scorpius Malfoy."

Albus's eyes shot to a spot behind her, widening ever so slightly. Rose felt something like dread settle in her stomach.

Turning slowly, she came face to face with a very pale Scorpius Malfoy, standing behind her.

* * *

**Hate me? If you do, please tell me in a review!**

**Next time:**

**Valentine's Day!**


	9. Chapter 9

**So before you get to reading, I just wanted to say that I really appreciate everyone who has stuck with my story so far, despite the long time periods between updates. You guys have made this one of my most visited and most reviewed stories, and it's my most story-alerted by a landslide, and that means a lot to me. I would go on to thank everyone individually but that would probably take you longer to read than the actual chapter.  
We are about halfway through now! Enjoy!**

* * *

Nobody said anything for a moment. Scorpius just stood there, staring blankly past Rose and Albus.

"Scorpius?" Rose said nervously after she couldn't take it any longer. His eyes moved towards her but remained unfocused, like he wasn't really seeing anything in front of him. Rose was afraid to speak again. She wanted nothing more than to think that Scorpius hadn't heard anything that had just passed between her and Albus but she knew that was unlikely.

Wordlessly, Scorpius reached out his arm and handed Rose a crumpled up letter. When she took it, he moved past her and Albus and sat on the couch.

Rose looked anxiously at the letter, skimming through it so fast that she could barely process what she was reading.

Albus looked between her and the letter in her hands and saw her face drain of color. "What? What is it?"

"Draco has relapsed," she said softly. "He's been admitted to St Mungo's for tests and care. The Healers aren't very optimistic that he will make it out of there. If he survives the next few days then he has a chance, but it doesn't look good."

"Oh sweet Merlin," Al replied quietly. "Do they know what's wrong with him exactly?"

"They still seem to think it's all the stress from the last twenty or so years of his life, ever since the end of the war. All the bad treatment he's received because of the prejudice towards him and his family name has finally worn him down and broken him."

Both of them looked simultaneously at their friend, hunched over with his head in his hands.

Neither of them knew what to say.

It was Rose who finally moved over to the couch, sitting next to Scorpius and placing her hand gently on his knee.

"Scorpius," she said softly. He didn't seem to hear her, keeping his face buried in his hands.

"Scorp," she tried again, rubbing his knee. "Talk to us."

"What's there to say?" his voice was muffled behind his hands. "I should be preparing for my father's funeral any day now apparently." A tear dropped onto Rose's hand.

"I wish I could say something to make it better," she replied quietly. "I wish I could fix him for you, or do something to make this easier for you. I don't want you to lose him."

Rose had no problem with Draco Malfoy, despite being completely informed of everything that had happened between him and her family during the war. Her father, of course, had gone ballistic when hearing about Rose's intention to visit Malfoy Manor one summer. He could stomach – barely – his daughter's friendship with the son of his enemy, but the thought of her visiting the place his wife had been tortured made him want to duel the elder Malfoy all over again.

Draco had always been kind to Rose, inquiring after her family and making sure that she knew that the drawing room that so incensed her father had been sealed off since Lucius Malfoy's death three years after the war. He had done his best to move on with his life and prove that he was better than his name.

It was a shame nobody had given him the chance, not even trying to see past his name, ignoring his attempts to reform himself.

"I don't know what to do," Scorpius said helplessly from next to her, shaking her from her thoughts. "He's my father. I know he screwed up when he was younger, but he was an amazing dad. He didn't force prejudice on me, didn't try to make me worship the memory of Voldemort. He was up front with me about his youth and everything that happened in the War."

He trailed off for a moment. "My mum accepted his faults, I accepted them, why couldn't anyone else even try?"

"Not everyone is as open-minded as your mum or members of my family," she said gently.

Scorpius made a sound that could have been a laugh or a snort of disbelief.

"I just don't want to think about it right now. There's nothing I can do for my dad other than pray. Distract me please. What were you and Albus talking about when I walked in here?"

Rose's eyes widened slightly and she turned to look at Al, only to find that he was no longer in the room. Nervously, she turned back to face Scorpius.

"You mean you didn't hear what we were saying?"

"No," he replied, and a weight lifted off of Rose's chest. "I was so out of it, all the way from Ravenclaw Tower to here that I don't remember anything besides walking out of my dorm and then you saying my name. Everything in between is a blank."

"Oh," Rose replied, trying not to let her relief show on her face and in her voice. "We were just talking about…about…about Amber and Nikolas," she finished. "And how much longer they're going to be here before going back to Greece."

He looked at her expectantly.

"Another week," she added. "And then they go back home, and Amber goes back to her school."

"That's good," Scorpius said wearily. "I hope they're enjoying their vacation here."

"They are."

He looked over at her. "Distract me please. Just talk, about anything." He let his head fall back onto the couch and closed his eyes.

"I think I can do that," Rose replied with a smile.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Albus made his way to the Hufflepuff Common Room, his head spinning. He was a Ravenclaw, but he could only absorb so much information at one time and now he needed Lizzie to help him sort it all out.

He only had to stand outside the entrance for a moment before someone left, letting him in. Practically everyone in Hufflepuff knew him; hell, practically the whole school knew him. It was part of what came with being the offspring of Harry Potter, The Chosen One, Savior of the Wizarding World, Vanquisher of the Dark Lord, blah blah blah.

Al had to wait in the Common Room for Lizzie – boys weren't allowed in the girls' dormitories, same as any other house.

She came down a few minutes later, already in her pajamas. "Everything okay?"

Mutely, Al reached for her hand and pulled her towards the entrance. Once they were a few corridors away, he said "You will not believe the night I have had. Actually, it hasn't even been a night. It was like the last two hours."

"Al, can we talk about this in the Common Room?" Elizabeth asked nervously, glancing around. "It's almost eleven, and I don't want to get caught breaking curfew."

Her boyfriend tugged the worn Marauder's Map from his pocket.

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."

The black lines and dots began to appear on the page, crisscrossing until the whole of Hogwarts was laid out for them to see. Mrs Norris was three corridors over and moving their way. Old Filch was two floors up, and a few students were out for a nighttime stroll. Other than that, they were clear.

"Let's go to the Room of Requirement, to be on the safe side," Al muttered. They made their way to the seventh floor, and Lizzie watched as Al paced in front of the wall until the door appeared.

Once inside, Al locked the door.

"Okay, you are officially scaring me," Lizzie said, watching him as he made his way to a couch, sinking down and exhaling.

"Scorpius's dad is dying," he finally said. "And I feel utterly helpless to do anything for him. And when were you going to tell me my cousin Rosie is in love with my best friend?" He leveled a look at her.

"It wasn't my place to tell," she replied softly. "If she wanted you to know, she would have told you. And it seems like she did."

"After I had to pry it out of her." He sighed. "I get why you didn't tell me though. I'm just on information overload right now."

"What do you mean?"

"Well," Albus began mentally running through all he had learned tonight, "Rose is in love with Scorpius; you, Roxie, and Amber apparently all think Scorpius could be in love with Rose; and Draco is extremely ill and more than likely won't live through the next few weeks."

"That is heavy stuff," Elizabeth agreed, reaching over and lacing her fingers through his. Absentmindedly, he stroked the back of her hand with his thumb. "You know I'm here, any time you need to talk."

"I know," he replied, looking up at her. "And that means everything to me." Al leaned forward and pressed his lips to hers, wrapping his arm around her.

They separated after a moment and Lizzie pressed her forehead against his.

"I love you," he whispered.

Smiling, she replied, "I love you too, more than anything."

"Anything you need to get off your chest?" Albus said jokingly, the first hint of a smile tugging at the corners of his lips. "I'm sure my overloaded brain can handle more surprises."

The smile slipped from Lizzie's face. This was her chance to tell him. They had been together for so long now, and it didn't affect her anymore. He deserved to know.

Al saw the distant look that appeared in his girlfriend's eyes at his words and frowned. He hadn't been serious, and now he couldn't help but wonder if there was something she was keeping from him. Albus only hoped it didn't involve another guy at the school – he wasn't sure if he could take that.

"Actually," she replied nervously, "there is something I would like to tell you."

He watched warily as she bit her lip.

"Well?" he replied impatiently. He wasn't sure what she was going to tell him, what or who it would involve, and he didn't want to have to wait forever for it.

Slowly, Lizzie began telling Al what had happened to her mom six years ago, the pregnancy, Theodore Nott, and all the encounters with Caroline since then. As he listened, Al's face changed from impatience to surprise to sympathy to anger.

When she was done talking, Lizzie watched her boyfriend struggle with his reaction. She could tell he was doing his best to downplay his emotions in case it upset her, but he was mad. Whether at the Notts or at her, she couldn't tell.

"I could kill Theodore Nott," he finally growled. "And Caroline. It will make all of our lives easier, they're a scum family."

Elizabeth reached over and rubbed his arm. "No murder please. I appreciate it, but I would rather you not be locked in Azkaban on my behalf."

The anger on his face lessened, replaced by a look of hurt. "Why didn't you tell me before now?"

"I was trying to forget about it," she shrugged. "And I was past it. Nott has pretty much left me alone, until this year. Now it feels like she is around every corner and almost every time she makes some remark."

Something dawned on Al. "Is this why you were so mad and distracted outside the library at the beginning of this year?"

She nodded. "I had just seen her. But it doesn't affect me every day like it used to, so I don't want you to think I'm fragile and you have to be careful what you say around me." Al opened his mouth to interject but she cut him off. "Promise you won't start treating me any differently."

"Promise."

"Thank you." She smiled.

"Do you want to stay here tonight?" Albus asked her, looking around the cozy room he had conjured. "I still feel overwhelmed, between everything I've learned tonight about you, Rose, and Scorpius and I don't feel like going back to my dorm and listening to Jonathon Thomas shag someone like always."

"Of course," she replied softly, brushing a piece of hair off his forehead. He turned to look at her and smiled.

"Thank you."

"Anytime."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

The next days flew by and before Rose could believe it, Nikolas and Amber were standing in Professor McGonagall's office, preparing to Floo to the Ministry, and from there back to Greece.

Amber was practically in tears at leaving, hugging Rose tightly multiple times. "I had so much fun! We will have to do this again, although obviously not here because it's your last year, but you know what I mean."

When she let go of Rose for a brief second, her brother stepped forward to say his farewells.

"Bye."

"Yeah, I'll miss you too Nik," Rose replied dryly with half a smile. "I'm touched that you can't seem to find the words to express your sorrow at leaving."

Nikolas gave a short laugh and pulled Rose into a fast hug. "Good luck with Scorpius," he murmured. "I wager the two of you will be together in a few short months."

Rose was so stunned that he actually said the name right for once that she barely heard the second part of his comment.

Under Professor McGonagall's impatient gaze, Nikolas stepped into the fireplace. Shouting "Ministry of Magic", he vanished.

Amber stepped forward to hug Rose one more time.

"It's only two weeks until Valentine's Day," she whispered, darting a glance at Professor McGonagall. "Maybe you will get something from him. He's into you Rosie, you just have to do something about it."

Before Rose could respond, Amber had vanished into the Floo as well.

Astoria sent daily updates on Draco, making sure the owl always arrived between classes to leave the letter in the Heads' Common Room. He was improving gradually, but St Mungo's didn't think it safe to release him any time soon.

Scorpius was so preoccupied with his father's health that he was neglecting his schoolwork. His grades were slipping, and he could care less. He hadn't thought about his girlfriend in the weeks since his father had been admitted, much less seen her.

Early February rolled around, and Al, Rose, and Scorpius could be found in the Heads' Common Room a lot, studying for their upcoming N.E.W.T.s. They were occasionally joined by Lizzie or Roxanne, all of them poring over notes and previously graded homework. Two days before Valentine's Day was no different – Scorpius, Al, and Rose sat near the fire, surrounded by stacks of paper, studying as if their lives depended on it.

Well, Al and Rose were studying. Scorpius was staring at a blank piece of paper, his mind clearly elsewhere.

He had been like this a lot lately – in class, on patrol, at meals. Rose had taken to copying her notes for him, and practically writing his homework for him, having him recopy it into his own handwriting. She doubted he had absorbed a word of anything for the last two weeks, making her nervous for his exams.

"Scorp?" she said softly. His gaze flicked up to her, and he seemed to come out of the daze he was in. "You haven't written a word and it's been forty minutes."

He sighed, running his hands through his hair. "I just can't seem to focus. All I can think about is Dad."

Rose didn't know what to say, and was spared answering by an angry knock on the statue. All three of them heard the statue reprimand whoever was there. Scorpius sighed when they heard Caroline Nott tell the statue to shut up.

Standing, he headed down the short hall to the statue, leaving Al and Rose with their ears perked for any part of the conversation they could hear.

"Where have you been?" Caroline demanded as soon as Scorpius slid the statue aside. "I haven't seen you in weeks. We are coming up on our nine month anniversary and you are nowhere to be seen. It's almost Valentine's Day!" She glanced over his shoulder and spotted Rose sitting by the fire studying. Albus, sitting on the other side of the fire, was blocked from Caroline's vision by a wall. "Of course you're with _her_! You're always with her when you should be with me! _I_ am your girlfriend, not Weasley!"

"Caroline, stop," Scorpius said wearily. "We are just studying. Stop being so paranoid."

"Why shouldn't I be paranoid?" she hissed. "Every time I see you, she's there too. You haven't even tried to see me since we got back to school. Instead, you're always with her!"

"Rose is just my friend," he told her, half wishing he was going behind her back with Rose at the moment, just to shut her up. "We are just studying."

"Why do you never study with me?" she demanded. "Always with her, never with me, like usual."

"Because Rose is actually interested in studying!" he exclaimed, finally losing his patience. "And she cares about getting a good grade in school. Can you honestly tell me Caroline, that if we were studying together you would actually be reviewing notes, and quizzing me? Not trying to shag me in the library or wherever?"

She looked at him defiantly. "Yes."

"No you wouldn't," he said, rubbing his forehead. "You would be relentlessly trying to distract me. And right now, I don't have time for this. I need to study, I have other things on my mind right now, and you are not helping."

"What other things?" Her hands flew to her hips. "What is going on with you that you haven't told me about? I suppose Weasley knows!" She gestured towards Rose, who had looked up at the sound of her name.

"Yes, Rose knows." He couldn't help the angry edge now creeping into his voice. "She is my best friend, she isn't overly-demanding, and she understands when things happen in my life that keep me from spending time with her."

"So what are you saying?"

Scorpius sighed. "We need to take a break, Caroline. I can't deal with you on top of everything else going on right now."

Caroline took a step back, genuinely surprised. "You want what?"

"A break," he said firmly. "I need a break from you, from us. I have too much going on and I can't handle this at the moment. We can talk again in a month or so."

"It's almost Valentine's Day though," she sputtered.

"I really don't care Caroline," he replied, sliding the statue back into place and rejoining his friends in the Common Room.

Both were staring at him, mouths agape, as he sat down on the couch and closed his eyes, resting his head on the back.

"I feel better already," he said softly. Albus snorted in laughter. Scorpius cracked an eye open and looked at him. "What?"

"If doing that made you feel better, maybe you should have done it a long time ago," he replied, darting a glance at Rose when Scorpius closed his eyes again. "Maybe now you can date someone who isn't a psychopath."

Rose shook her head frantically in his direction. Al shrugged.

"You have someone in mind for me Al?" Scorpius asked with a laugh.

"No," Al said carefully, "but I know there are people with you in mind."

"Oh yeah, like who?" Scorpius finally sat up, staring at Albus.

"I'm not at liberty to say," the young Potter responded, studying his Potions essay.

Scorpius looked over at Rose to see if she had any idea who it might be. He opened his mouth to ask, but she shook her head before he could get the words out and remained bent over her Transfiguration notes.

Stumped, the Malfoy returned to his own Charms notes, written in Rose's graceful cursive, and found that he could focus slightly better than before. His mind continued to wander, but every now and then he found himself able to pay attention.

They continued to study as the hours passed, occasionally commenting on something or trading notes.

Around ten, Albus announced his brain couldn't take it anymore and that he was going to the kitchens for a snack. Both Rose and Scorpius declined to join him, and Al vanished under the Cloak.

"So do you know who Al was talking about earlier?" Scorpius asked, setting his old Herbology essay down on the table. "When he said someone had me in mind?"

"No," Rose said distractedly, still poring over the Charms notes Scorpius had had previously.

"I guess I'll have to find out on my own then," he muttered, scrubbing his hands over his face and closing his eyes again.

Rose looked over at her friend, his head in his hands, and chewed her bottom lip. He and Caroline weren't together at the moment, and he wanted to know who Al had been talking about. Now could be the time to tell him. She didn't have to admit that she was helplessly in love with him or that she had been since second year. She could just tell him that she liked him and see where it went.

"Scorpius," her mouth moved of its own accord.

His blonde head lifted to look at her.

"I…I do know who Al was talking about earlier," she said haltingly. "I just wasn't sure if I could say."

He set down his papers slowly and looked at her, anticipation written all over his face. "Who is it?"

Rose paused for a minute, gathering the Gryffindor courage that was in her blood, even if it wasn't her house. She took a deep breath and opened her mouth –

"I come bearing food!" Al exclaimed from the doorway, holding up a tablecloth that appeared to be stuffed to bursting.

Slowly, Rose closed her mouth and looked back over at Scorpius. His frustration was evident.

"Geez I thought you guys would have been more excited," Al grumbled.

"Rose was about to tell me who you were talking about earlier," Scorpius replied tersely. Albus's eyes widened and he almost dropped the food bundle in shock.

"She was?"

"Yes."

Both of them looked at Rose expectantly, but she had laid down on her stomach in front of the fire and was reading notes again.

She just hoped they couldn't see her hands shaking.

"Rose-" Scorpius tried, but she shook her head.

"No."

Frustrated, Scorpius picked up a roll that Al had set on the table and took a bite of it. He picked up his notes in his other hand and tried reading over them again. It was no use – his mind was completely distracted, and for once it wasn't by his father.

He really wanted to know who it was that was interested in him.

Scorpius lifted his head to try and get it out of Rose again, and caught sight of her by the fire.

She was lying on her stomach, her brow furrowed as she looked over a plant diagram. Her lips moved quietly as she tried to learn the various parts, her hair spilling over her left shoulder.

She was absolutely beautiful to him.

He'd never seen her like this before, or he'd never noticed it. Rose had an elegant, almost ethereal beauty, and it made his breath catch.

Albus looked up and saw Scorpius staring at Rose like he'd never seen her before in his life; Al smiled to himself. Maybe Lizzie and Roxanne were right – maybe there was a chance for Rose and Scorpius after all.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Hogwarts was outfitted in pink, white, and red for Valentine's day. Heart-shaped confetti fell in small showers in the Great Hall, reminding many people of Madam Pudifoot's. The knights randomly sang love songs as students passed, and patrols on the Astronomy Tower had been doubled for the night.

Scorpius looked over at the number of Valentine's Rose had received and felt a mounting jealousy. Never before had she been so popular and he resisted the urge to stand on the table and announce to the Great Hall that he had seen how amazing she was from the beginning.

Roxanne peered at her cousin over the mound of Chocolate Frogs and Cauldron Cakes and cards, laughing when she saw her red face. Rose had always taken after Ron in that aspect – turning red so easily.

"Happy Valentine's Day!" she said cheerfully.

"Yeah, happy stupid Valentine's," Rose muttered back. "Damnit," she added as she spotted yet another student making his way towards her with an armful of roses. Everyone assumed roses were her favorite flower because of her name.

He added them to the pile, blushing furiously, and scampered off.

"I don't get it!" Rose cried when he had left. "I've never gotten this much stuff for Valentine's Day before!"

"Honestly Rosie," her cousin replied bluntly, "you've never been this much of a looker before. You were pretty when you went Greece, but now you're a babe."

"At the moment, I wish I was the ugliest girl in school," she said flatly, making Roxie giggle.

"Why would you want to look like Caroline Nott?" Roxanne couldn't help but ask. Both girls dissolved into laughter.

"Anything from…" Roxanne asked when they had calmed down, tilting her head in Scorpius's direction.

Rose shook her head. "No, and I'm not expecting anything." Roxanne opened her mouth to reply but stopped at Rose's look.

Before class Rose darted back up to the Heads Room to deposit all of her Valentines. Halfway into her room, she stopped short.

On her bed were two yellow lilies, lying on the pillow.

Unceremoniously, Rose dumped everything onto her bed and picked up the lilies, inhaling the scent.

There was no note or anything, leaving Rose mystified. She didn't dare to hope that it was from Scorpius. He knew her favorite flower, sure, but he had been in the Great Hall when she got there and he had never left.

Either way, it was nice to receive something other than roses for once. Using her wand to trim the stem, Rose tucked one of the lilies behind her ear, and Conjured a vase and some water for the other.

She couldn't help but wonder if it was from Scorpius – hardly anyone knew she loved yellow lilies but him and her family.

But no, the reasonable part of her brain reminded her, Scorpius wouldn't give her flowers for Valentine's Day. He would never be interested in her.

_Rose could see Al and Scorpius up ahead of her through a mass of students and determinedly began shoving her way through towards them._

_She caught up to them just in time to catch the end of their conversation. She froze when she heard her name, causing the person behind her to bump into her._

"_Stupid fifth year," they muttered, but Rose ignored them, focusing on what her friends were saying in front of her._

"_Scorp, I think you have dated everyone but my cousin Rosie," Albus said with a laugh. "And my other cousins of course. Let's keep it that way shall we?"_

"_So does that mean I'm allowed to go for Lily?" the blonde asked slyly, giving Rose the deepest envy of her thirteen year old cousins natural, radiant beauty. Albus shoved him. "What?" Scorpius said laughingly. You said none of your cousins, you didn't say anything about your sister!"_

"_If my cousins are off limits, my little sister is extra off limits."_

"_Fine, Scorpius replied, playfully shoving Al back._

"_Why haven't you gone out with Rose?" Al asked suddenly. "The whole school has been expecting the two of you to get together since like second year. Why hasn't it happened?"_

_Rose's heart leapt into her throat._

_Scorpius started to laugh, before noticing the serious look on Al's face. "Rose is my best friend," he said, "and I wouldn't want to mess that up." Rose began to breathe a sigh of relief, thinking that maybe she still had a chance, until Scorpius continued. "Plus, Rosie is like my little sister, and she always has been. I can't even _begin_ to imagine seeing her as anything else. She's just a friend, and she always will be."_

_Rose stopped walking; she could almost feel her heart snap in half._

_Someone threw the heart-shaped confetti that had been falling in the Great Hall._

Al smiled as he saw Rose practically float into Transfiguration, a yellow lily tucked behind her ear.

Scorpius nudged him. "Thanks for doing that Al."

"No problem," Al whispered back. "But I gotta ask…why?"

Scorpius started to respond, but Professor McGonagall stepped to the front of the classroom, prepared to begin her lecture. "Later," he muttered.

Caroline was noticeably absent from Potions, and for the first time in months, Rose rejoined her friends at their table.

"You seem very happy today," Scorpius said nonchalantly, glancing over at Rose's smiling countenance. "It's a different sight."

"I seem to have a secret admirer," she replied, blushing slightly. "I found two of these lilies in my room today."

"Your favorite," he said quietly. "Any idea who it is?"

"No, there was no note." Rose began slicing daisy root slowly. "Part of me is curious, but then again, I like the mystery."

Their conversation ended there, as Slughorn moved over to their table to inspect their work.

"I hear you and Scorpius broke up," came a familiar voice from behind her. Caroline spun around to find Lorcan lounging on against the wall.

"We aren't broken up," she snapped. "We're taking a break. Scorpius is under a lot of stress right now, and he thinks it would be best for us."

"Or," Lorcan replied, pushing himself off the wall, "he's finally starting to realize that he wants to be with Rose Weasley and that you simply drive him insane. If you ask me, this is a precursor to him officially breaking up with you."

"Well nobody is asking you." Caroline spun around and began walking away from him.

Lorcan grabbed her arm and spun her around, pulling her close to him.

"What do you think you're doing?" Caroline hissed, wrenching her arm from his grasp. "What if someone sees?"

"I don't particularly care Caroline." When she continued to pull away from him, he released her and stepped back. "You and Malfoy are done, whether you want to acknowledge it or not."

With a flourish of his wand, he Conjured pink roses and handed them to her. Stunned, she accepted them without realizing what she was doing.

"Th-thank you," she said quietly, smelling them.

"Happy Valentine's Day Caroline," he told her softly, bending down and brushing his lips over hers for a moment. When she caught her breath, he was already halfway down the hall.

Albus finally pulled Scorpius aside after Defense Against the Dark Arts as everyone headed to lunch.

"You want to explain now?"

"Explain what?"

"Don't play dumb with me," Albus warned. "Explain to me why I had to sneak into Rose's room in my Invisibility Cloak and put two yellow lilies on her pillow for you."

"I just thought that Rose deserved to get the flowers we both know she actually wanted for Valentine's Day," Scorpius shrugged. "She hates roses, and I thought that maybe someone should give her lilies."

"Honestly Scorpius? Do I have idiot written on my forehead to you or something?"

Scorpius sighed and started pacing. "No, you definitely don't. I…I don't know! I just wanted to give her flowers."

Albus eyed his friend. "Do you like her? As in, _like her_ like her?"

Scorpius stopped pacing and looked at Al. "I…I think I do. Oh Merlin. I think I'm falling for Rose."

The two of them stood there and stared at each other, neither of them having any idea of what to do.

Scorpius said it again, testing the words.

"I'm falling in love with Rose Weasley."

Behind a column a few feet away, Caroline Nott absorbed his words.

"He's falling in love with Rose Weasley."

* * *

**Raise your hand if you hate me after this chapter!  
So now you see why Rose is so insistent that Scorpius only sees her as a friend/sister and nothing more.  
I hope this chapter was worth the wait. If it wasn't, then tell me in a review! See y'all next time!  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**So this chapter is considerably shorter than some of my previous chapters, but I was typing it up and realized that with everything I had wanted to include, it would be so long that even _I_ wouldn't want to sit and read it lol. So I decided to cut it at what I think was a good spot and a spot I'm pretty sure everyone will be happy with. Also, I have decided to use the lines supplied by to mark the breaks between character shift things, since many people had previously told me it was hard to follow and too jumpy at some points.  
WARNING: This chapter is the reason the story is rated M. Lemon-ish-ness ahead, so be warned. Also, please see the A/N at the end of the chapter. Thank you, and enjoy :)**

* * *

Rose began to regret not telling Scorpius she liked him as she witnessed girls constantly throwing themselves at him over the next few weeks. News of his and Caroline's temporary split had spread through the school ridiculously fast, and half the female population was hoping to make it permanent.

Not that Scorpius even noticed. Ever since actually coming out and saying it to Albus – that he was falling for his best friend – he had barely been able to keep his eyes from her.

The three of them still studied together every night, or nearly every night. More often than not Albus found a reason to leave early, giving his friends some time alone together.

After two weeks of this, and nothing happening, Al finally began to get frustrated.

"Why haven't you done anything?" Al exclaimed to Scorpius one night when Rose left to get snacks. "I've given you so many opportunities, you should have kissed her or asked her to Hogsmeade by now!"

"Well I'm sorry I don't have the blood of legendary Gryffindors running in my veins," Scorpius retorted. "I'm a Ravenclaw and my family was Slytherins – we're chickens!"

"That's never stopped you before," Al snorted. Scorpius blushed.

"I really like her," he replied quietly, "and I'm nervous. What if she says no?"

"Don't gotta worry about that," Al muttered to himself.

"Hmm?" Scorpius looked over at his friend from where he was sitting by the fire. "What was that?"

"Nothing," Albus replied quickly. Scorpius eyed him suspiciously, but before he could say anything Rose returned and his attention was diverted.

* * *

"You came," a surprised voice said from behind her. Caroline didn't even turn around – she kept staring out over the grounds.

"Don't really know why," she replied flatly. Lorcan didn't respond; instead he joined her at the balcony, resting his arms on the railing.

"Why are you so interested in me?" she asked suddenly. "I'm hardly your type, and I'm not exactly nice to you. So why me?"

"That's a damn good question," he replied softly, "and I really don't know the answer. I just know I think about you all the time." He turned to face her, leaning on his right arm, waiting for some kind of response.

Caroline got a weird feeling in her stomach at his words, almost like…butterflies? It didn't bear thinking about, so she changed the subject.

"Do you know why I go after Scorpius so hard?" she asked, glancing over at him. His expression said he couldn't care less, but he nodded for her to go on. "My father has never cared about anything I've done. I could have gotten straight O's on my OWLs, and he wouldn't have noticed. The only thing he's ever really told me to do is make a good pureblood marriage. 'We have to keep our line pure, so stay away from half-bloods and Mudbloods' he would tell me. Who better to make a pureblood marriage with that Daddy will approve of than Scorpius Malfoy, right? Not only that, he's smart, rich, handsome-"

Lorcan turned her and pressed his lips to hers, effectively silencing her. He could feel her tense like she was preparing to push him away. He threaded his fingers through her hair, trying to get her to relax.

It began to work, and she started kissing him back.

Lorcan pulled away for just a moment. "I didn't ask you here to talk about Scorpius Malfoy," he whispered breathlessly.

"Okay," Caroline replied, and he was pleased to hear that she was as breathless as him.

"Okay," he repeated, before she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled his lips back to hers.

* * *

Scorpius sat on the floor in the Heads Common Room, his back against the couch. He took another swig of Firewhiskey, polishing off his second bottle. He was reaching for the third as he heard the statue sliding aside.

Rose came into his peripheral vision. He turned his head and stared at her, unabashed.

He had been going to ask her on a date today, a real date, for the Hogsmeade weekend in two weeks. He had worked up some measure of courage and had just told himself to imagine her saying yes.

And then another owl from his mother. He turned and looked at the fire again – he could just make out the remains of it burning.

"Scorpius," Rose asked cautiously, looking around her at the empty and yet-to-be-drunk Firewhiskey bottles on the floor and table. His head swiveled back to look at her. "You alright?"

"I've been better," he replied. Despite the amount of Firewhiskey in his system, his words didn't slur at all.

"Is it your father?" she asked anxiously. Scorpius took a drink of the Firewhiskey while pulling himself up onto the couch. Slowly, Rose seated herself next to him, still waiting for an answer.

"He's in a coma," Scorpius replied flatly, downing more of the bottle. A little over half of it remained.

They sat in silence for a moment while Rose tried to process what Scorpius had just said. Draco Malfoy, stern, seemingly indifferent, yet always there when Scorpius needed him…in a coma. A coma that Rose realized he might never come out of.

"I don't even know what to do anymore Rose," he said helplessly, looking up to meet her gaze. Her heart broke a little in her chest at the agony on his face. She had no idea how he felt, having never experienced something like this herself. She knew it would destroy her if she were to lose one of her parents, or to know that they wouldn't live much longer and that they were suffering.

Rose opened her arms to him and he fell into them, much as he had a lot recently. "I'm here, okay?" she whispered. "No matter what happens, I'll be here for you, I'll take care of you." He nodded, his face buried in the crook of her neck. Scorpius felt his heart warm at his best friend's words, knowing she meant every single one.

He pulled away and gave her a half-hearted smile. "Thank you Rosie."

She smiled back at him. "Anytime." They sat like that for a moment before she turned her gaze to the fire.

His smile grew slightly at her response, and he leaned forward to give her a kiss on the cheek. Seeing his movement out of the corner of her eye, Rose started to turn her gaze back towards him. His lips, aiming for her cheek, landed on the corner of her mouth.

Startled, he pulled away slightly and met her wide gaze.

They froze like that for a moment, both of their hearts pounding in their chests as they wondered what to do, how to keep the moment from turning awkward.

Rose could feel months and years of frustration, love, hurt, anger, and other emotions she never tried to name, building up inside her. She decided that for once, she was going to listen to her heart instead of her head and did the last thing Scorpius expected.

Placing her right hand on the back of his neck, she pulled his head down and kissed him hard.

After the second of shock wore off, Scorpius's eyes fluttered shut and his arms wound themselves around her waist, pulling her closer. He knew there should be doubts in his mind, reasons he should stop doing this, but they were all shut off by the feeling of Rose's lips on his and her body pressed against him.

Deciding she wasn't close enough, Rose shifted so that his back was pressed against the back of the couch. Without breaking the kiss or allowing Scorpius even one moment to stop her, she swung her left leg to the other side of him so she was straddling his lap.

Scorpius didn't know what was possessing either of them to do this other than slightly too much Firewhiskey on his end, but he knew he needed to stop before it ruined their friendship. He placed his hands on her hips as a precursor to getting her off him, but she took it as a signal to continue and pressed her chest even harder against his. He moaned softly into her mouth as her hips began to move in small circles on his lap, his pants becoming uncomfortably tight. He could feel her smiling as she placed soft kisses down his neck and all thoughts of stopping were erased from his mind.

Scorpius caught her face between his hands and kissed her hard, his tongue delving into her mouth. He barely even noticed that she had removed his tie and was working on hers.

His hands began sliding up her legs, under her skirt to her hips, and Rose pressed herself closer against him, her fingers already working at the buttons on his shirt.

With a noise of impatience, Scorpius's hands left her hips and moved under her shirt, up to her breasts. One hand began massaging them while the other quickly unsnapped the clasp at the back. Both of his hands moved underneath her bra and began playing with her breasts, rolling her nipples and kneading them hungrily, causing Rose to gasp several times. Inwardly she prayed that he didn't come to his senses and try to stop.

Fed up with her still having a shirt on, Scorpius pulled his hands out from underneath it and helped her pull it over her head, flinging it to the floor and tossing her bra with it for good measure. Without giving Rose enough time to be self-conscious or stop him, he lowered his lips to her chest, ghosting them lightly over her breastbone and in between her breasts, his hands sliding up her legs to cup her bottom. She bit her lip when he took one of her nipples into his mouth, her head falling back.

Scorpius lifted his head from her chest, and pulled her lips down to his, kissing her hungrily, feeling intoxicated not just from the Firewhiskey but from Rose as well.

"Your room," he muttered hoarsely, not wanting to think too much. Too many people knew the password to the Heads Common Room, and he wanted privacy with Rose.

Rose shook her head and pressed her lips back to his, afraid that giving him the chance to get up and move to her room would be giving him the chance to think that maybe they should stop. And she really, really, _really_ didn't want to stop.

With a small noise of frustration, Scorpius put his Quidditch muscles to use and stood, holding Rose tightly to him as he began to walk towards her room. She lifted her legs and wrapped them around his waist, her lips never leaving his.

He wasn't quite sure how he got the door open or navigated them to the bed. All he was really aware of was the feeling of Rose's chest against his and her legs wrapped around him. At some point on the way, his shirt had ended up on the ground. It didn't take long for the rest of their clothes to join them.

Rose's thoughts were everywhere – Scorpius was doing amazing things with his hands and his mouth and before she had time to change her mind, or for him to change his, she grabbed her wand and cast a Contraceptive Charm on herself, then tossed her wand over the edge of the bed. She could feel Scorpius's smirk against her stomach as he moved lower.

Scorpius enjoyed feeling Rose squirm beneath him, the Firewhiskey he had practically chugged earlier completely killing any inhibitions he had left.

"Scorpius," Rose moaned from the head of the bed. His smirk growing, he crawled up so he was lying completely on top of her. Without another moment's hesitation, he entered her.

Rose's mind went blissfully blank at the feeling of Scorpius moving inside her. Her toes were curling, and she ran her feet along his calves, dragging her nails down his back.

Then she lost herself.

Scorpius watched Rose's eyes fall shut and she began biting her lower lip; he could feel her pulsing around him and her fingernails dug harder into his back.

Damn he was good.

Leaning down, he pressed a kiss to her lips and trailed his mouth down her neck to her collarbone, kissing and sucking gently, leaving small pink marks. He became aware of Rose nipping at his earlobe, and soon she was pressing her lips back to his, biting gently at his bottom lip.

He pressed harder into her, moving his hips rhythmically into hers, her legs still wrapped around him. Burying his face in her neck, he fell off the edge.

Slowly, they came back to earth, their breathing labored. Scorpius couldn't help but think, as Rose lazily ran her fingers over his back, that he hadn't felt so relaxed in quite some time.

Rose pressed a kiss to his neck, completely stunned about what had just happened between them. One minute she was helping her slightly intoxicated best friend cope with yet another problem with his father's health, the next they were going at it like bunnies.

And it had never felt like that, with Nikolas or with Lorcan, nothing close.

Lifting his head, Scorpius looked down at Rose – with her hair mussed and her face red and glowing, she had never looked more stunning to him.

_I'm in love with her_, he realized, the thought hitting him like a cauldron. _I'm completely head over heels in love with her._

"Scorpius?" Rose asked worriedly. Her thoughts began spinning, and she could only pray he wasn't already regretting it.

Smiling, he dipped his head and pressed a firm kiss to her lips. Relaxing, she wrapped her arms around his neck and wound her fingers through his hair.

Gently, he slipped out of her and rolled over so he was laying next to her. She turned on to her side and backed up so her bottom was tucked snugly into his lap. Scorpius looped an arm around her waist and pressed a kiss to her shoulder, then the back of her neck.

"Goodnight," he whispered, burying his nose in her hair.

Rose didn't answer. Peering over her shoulder, Scorpius saw that her eyes were already closed, her breathing already evening out. Smiling, he closed his eyes as well and within moments, was asleep.

* * *

**A review for this chapter would really _really_ mean a lot to me because I have never written something like the scene you just read and I want to know what you thought - hot? awkward? good but could have been better? sucked? Let me know please!**

**IMPORTANT: I am considering eventually doing a Missing Moments series from this story, after it's completed of course :) but if you have any ideas for Missing Moments you would like to see, please leave them in a review. I can't do all of them obviously, but I can do as many as possible. Thank you!**


	11. Chapter 11

**I know a lot of you have been waiting anxiously for this chapter...or at least, I hope you have. This was already partly written when I last updated, and the rest has been written sporadically during classes. It was finished today when I should have been working on the two papers I have due tomorrow. Those will get done at some point.  
I cannot promise a quick update for the next chapter because the homework and tests are piling on and I want the next chapter to be absolutely perfect. This chapter and the next are probably the most major chapters in this story!  
Without further ado, since I'm sure you're tired of me prattling on, Chapter 11! **

* * *

Scorpius woke up the next morning and it took him a moment to remember where he was and why. His head was throbbing slightly, but he'd had worse hangovers. Little pieces of the previous day began falling into place – the letter from his mother, the Firewhiskey, and Rose.

Rose. Scorpius's eyes shot open and he was greeted with the sight of Rose's back and her red waves spread across the pillow. His arm was wrapped around her waist and he became very aware of the fact that neither of them were wearing any clothes.

He slowly closed his eyes and opened them again, praying that he would find himself in his own room, alone, and that this would all have been a dream.

Rose shifted next to him and he froze. She exhaled and rolled onto her back, the sheet sliding down to her hips.

She wasn't wearing any make-up, he realized. He had only seen her maybe twice this year without make-up, and it was a shame really. She was beautiful, he couldn't help but think, she had always been beautiful. Even before she went to Greece and met Amber and Nikolas and changed.

Scorpius's eyes drifted downwards, over her chest and to her hips, then back up again and felt something stir in his groin. Not only was she beautiful, she was unbelievably sexy.

One of her hands came up and started to rub her eyes, and she slowly opened them.

"Hey," he said softly, and her hand stopped moving. Rose looked at him and they just lay there for a moment, looking at each other. Rose didn't blush or look away – she met his gaze steadily and he thought he saw a hint of challenge in her eyes.

"How are you?" she asked calmly, apparently unaware or unconcerned about the fact that she was still almost completely exposed to him.

"I'm not sure," he answered tonelessly. They lay in silence for awhile longer. Thoughts were running through Scorpius's mind faster than he could process them, and he didn't know what to say, what he _should_ say.

When the silence and staring became too much for him to bear, Scorpius rolled over and sat up on the edge of the bed, scanning her room for his pants.

"What are we going to do, Scorpius?" Rose asked from behind him in that same calm, measured tone. He turned to look at her and saw that she had covered herself up and was staring at the canopy of her bed. A feeling like disappointment lodged itself in his stomach. "About this," she added, gesturing between them. He turned back around and Summoned his clothes to him, thinking while he slowly put them on. He had never been a cheater and, like it or not, Caroline Nott was still his girlfriend, even if they were on a break. Scorpius may have been a notorious womanizer and skirt chaser, but when he was with a girl, he was faithful.

Standing, he turned to face her and Rose knew she wasn't going to like his answer.

"You want to forget about it," she said flatly, and she stood as well, walking around and gathering up her clothing. She didn't seem nearly as self-conscious as he had felt. Scorpius couldn't help but study her legs, which were even longer than he had though, her slim figure, and her arse. His pants began to feel slightly tighter and somewhat uncomfortable.

Frustrated that she couldn't find all of her clothing, Rose instead pulled the sheet off her bed and wrapped it around herself.

"It's okay." she said in a tone that clearly said it wasn't. They stood there for a moment before she continued, "Don't worry about it. We can just forget this ever happened and go back to normal."

"Are you sure?" he asked uncertainly and Rose nodded slowly.

"You had some bad news and I was there. It was comfort sex." she said simply with a shrug. "No big deal." Her hands gripped the sheets tighter and she mentally begged him to tell her she was wrong, that it was a big deal, that it was more than comfort sex. Rose's heart was beating so loudly he had to be able to hear it.

"Okay," he heard himself agreeing, and he regretted it instantly. Something seemed to deaden in her eyes, and he wanted to take it back and tell her that it was a big deal and it meant more to him than he could begin to say. He wanted to tell her he was going to end it with Caroline as soon as he left.

The words wouldn't come. Scorpius stood there, staring at her.

"Thanks," he added awkwardly, turning to leave when he couldn't look at her any longer.

"No problem," she said tightly from behind him.

Scorpius had one hand on the doorknob when he paused and turned to face her again.

"Can we talk later?"

"Sure," she agreed flatly, already knowing how that discussion would go.

"Good," he replied, smiling slightly. "See you then."

"Yeah, see you then."

And then he was gone. Rose stared at the door for a minute before sinking down onto herd, the sheet still wrapped around her.

She shook her head furiously. She wouldn't cry, she wouldn't cry, she _couldn't_ cry. Rose bit her lip harder and harder until the pain there caused her to focus on it rather than the pain in her chest.

A tear rolled down her cheek, followed by another, and another, and another, and another…

*\*

Scorpius made his way to Ravenclaw Tower in something of a fog, not even really aware of answering the question at the door or making his way to his thankfully empty dorm.

He was still in shock over last night's events. Rose, of all people. He had had sex with Rose. Amazing sex, sex that left him wanting more.

Dazedly, he entered the bathroom and grabbed a towel, setting it on the sink before removing his clothes and stepping into the shower. He tapped the showerhead with his wand, relaxing when steaming water hit his shoulders and began loosening the knots in his back. His thoughts slid back to Rose.

Even without having sex with her, just being with her all night, waking up to her this morning, had left him feeling content. Happy, even, an emotion that had been absent for awhile.

Scorpius had never stayed the night with a girl before, in spite of the efforts of pretty much all his previous girlfriends. He knew that doing so would only encourage them in their dreams of dating him steadily, being with him forever and ever. He sighed – he almost felt arrogant and conceited thinking that. But he had heard the same thing from Albus and Johnathon Thomas and even Rose once.

But Rose hadn't assumed that – she would never assume that because she knew him so well, he realized. She had seen him with every girl he had dated and watched how he treated them, how he avoided them, shagged them and walked away.

Exactly like he had done to her this morning.

The thought hit him like a hippogriff. He had used Rose for sex like he had used nearly every other girl in the school at one time or another. His best friend. Shagged her and walked away like it was nothing.

She was going to hate him.

The guilt overwhelmed him and he scrubbed his hands over his face and through his wet hair, making it stand on end. Frustrated, he shut off the water and stepped out, wrapping the towel around his waist. His dorm was still deserted, and he threw himself face down on his bed.

Scorpius had no idea how he was going to make it up to Rose, or make it better. He supposed he could start by doing what she had asked and forgetting last night.

Except that he didn't want to.

It wasn't just the sex that he wanted to remember.

It was the fact that it was with Rose.

Rose had been the one to be there for him and comfort him. Rose had helped him deal with the letter. She made him feel better, cheered him up. She always had.

She had helped him study for tests, snuck decent food to him in the Hospital Wing, cheered for him at Quidditch games, laughed with him, made him feel better, talked to him, or just sat with him when he didn't want to talk.

Just thinking about this gave Scorpius a warm feeling that seemed to start in his chest and flood through the rest of his body, leaving him with the notion that he could probably float ten feet off the ground if he tried.

_But_, the little voice in the back of his head chirped, _would you even have realized any of this if she hadn't gone to Greece and come back looking the way she does now?_

The thought unsettled Scorpius. How would he feel about Rose if she still looked like she did in fifth year? He closed his eyes and imagined her, pale, freckly, curvy, her hair a mass of tangled curls.

The warm feeling in his chest grew even more, and Scorpius nearly laughed into his pillow. Rolling onto his back, he kept his eyes closed, allowing his imagination to drift. In it he could see him and Rose, sitting by the Lake, arms around each other while he told her how much he loved her. Laughing, she said it back.

A noise drifted up from the Common Room, making his eyes snap open, the vision of heaven on earth vanishing.

The love had always been there, no matter what age or what Rose looked like. Rose Weasley had always been _it_ for him, from their first meeting on the train to when she left for Greece.

He had to find her and tell her so they could work this out.

Scorpius was halfway off his bed, desperate to put on clothing and find Rose, when a more sobering thought occurred to him.

What if she didn't feel the same way?

*\*

Lorcan caught up with Rose outside the library. He couldn't believe he was doing this.

"Rose!" he called out. She turned to look at him, and he was shocked by how red her eyes were and pale her face was. "Can we talk?" he asked gently.

She looked tempted to say no, like she would love nothing more than to be left alone and go curl up in the library.

"Please?"

"Fine," she responded tiredly. He took her hand and began leading her in the direction of the Heads' Common Room.

"I wanted to apologize," he began when they were sitting next to each other on the couch, "for my behavior a few months ago, at the end of our relationship. That wasn't fair of me and," he took a deep breath, "I would like another chance." Rose looked up at him in surprise – of all the things she had been expecting, this hadn't been anywhere on the list. Lorcan plowed on. "I've missed you, and we were good together, you know we were."

Rose laughed sadly. "Do I look like someone who should be in a relationship right now?"

"Do you want to talk about it?"

She sighed. "I don't think it would be anything you would want to hear," Rose murmured, looking at her hands.

"Try me."

Rose looked up and met Lorcan's gaze. "Scorpius and I slept together last night. And then we agreed to forget about it, which would be a good idea if I wasn't completely in love with him." A tear slid down her cheek but she brushed it away.

Lorcan was surprised, to say the least, and he felt like an idiot for everything he had just said.

He couldn't do this – Rose deserved to know, all of it. Caroline could kill him later.

"There's some things you need to know," and Rose looked up at the edge to his voice.

"Yes?"

"I'm not interested in getting back together with you. In fact, I was never interested in dating you – no offense," he added hastily. "I was bribed to ask you out," Lorcan took a deep breath, avoiding Rose's intent gaze, "by Caroline Nott. She wanted me to keep you away from Scorpius."

He expected anger, and he wasn't disappointed. He hadn't known Rose could pack such a punch. But, he reconsidered as he got up off the ground, he did know her cousins and uncles, so he really shouldn't be surprised.

Rose was pacing.

"I'm sorry," he offered feebly, making sure he was well out of swinging range.

"Are you kidding me?" Rose shrieked, advancing on him. Slightly scared, he backed away. "You're sorry? I dated you for two months! I had sex with you! And you're just _sorry_?"

"Let me explain though," he cut in quickly.

"Oh, you're gonna explain!" she replied angrily.

"Caroline paid me to keep you away from Scorpius because she felt you were a threat to their relationship, and -"

"How much?" Rose interrupted, and he could see her hands balled into fists.

"Fifty Galleons if I got you to say yes, and then fifty for each month we stayed together."

Rose's jaw dropped, then she narrowed her eyes. "Did she pay you for having sex with me too?"

"No," he replied quickly. "She did suggest I sleep with you, though, but she never paid me for it. I was broke, Rose, and you were nice and pretty, so I figured why not? But think about it," he continued earnestly, "she got me to do this because she perceived you as a threat. Not that I blame her, I mean he did break up with her this morning for good and I'm assuming it was because of you. But anyway-"

Rose spun to face him, holding up a hand. "Wait…did you just say he broke up with her this morning?"

Lorcan nodded. "Yeah, that's why she sent me here, she figured he was dumping her for you." He could see traitorous hope spark in her eyes as her face flushed.

Turning away from him again, she replied, "It's not for me. He probably just couldn't stand staying with her after cheating on her. He's never been a cheater before."

A disbelieving sound came from behind her and she shook her head. "Believe what you want Lorcan, but I know him better than anyone in the world, and I know he's not a cheater. He didn't end it because of me."

He could have laughed. "Rose, everyone has noticed how much Scorpius stares at you this year, and people were starting to place bets on how long before the two of you got together."

"Doesn't mean anything," she shrugged, beating down the side of her that was urging her to jump for joy and go find Scorpius to snog the daylights out of him. "And I believe we were discussing you and Nott's decision to manipulate everyone."

Lorcan sighed. "Caroline is a desperate person with messed up priorities and she saw this as a solution, Scorpius having feelings for you being the problem."

Rose spun around, hands flying to her hips. "She's a desperate person with messed up priorities?" she repeated incredulously. "Oh sweet Merlin, you like her don't you?"

"Yes I do. And don't ask me why," he added as she opened her mouth, "because I honestly don't know. I have tried really hard to figure it out. It's just one of those things I can't help."

That, at least, Rose could understand.

"But," Rose stuttered, "this is a girl who is obsessed with someone else, paid you to keep me away from said someone else, and now sent you to try to get me back! She's _never_ going to stop, Lorcan. She will stop at absolutely nothing to be with Scorpius! And yet you want to be with her. How long can you honestly put up with all this?"

"She's coming around to me," he replied, his tone becoming slightly hopeful. "And she's so determined to be with Scorpius because of her father. She wants to make him proud."

"And that makes this all okay?" Rose cried incredulously. "She's been playing God with peoples' lives!"

"I wouldn't go that far," Lorcan interjected hastily.

"Why not?" she demanded. "Because you like her or love her or whatever?"

"Listen," Lorcan replied quietly, taking a slow step towards her, "I'm not excusing what she's done, I know it's wrong. I'm just trying to tell you that there is more to her than being a manipulative bitch, which I know is your opinion of her." Rose opened her mouth, most likely to agree, but he shook his head. "But she won't be after Malfoy for much longer, I know she won't. He's yours for the taking now, Rosie."

Rose sat down on the couch, rubbing her temples. "This is a lot to deal with," she muttered. "This whole year has been so ridiculously stressful, and not even from classes. There's just been so much drama. I feel like I'm on one of those Muggle soap operas my mum loves so much like All My Children or whatever." Lorcan perched himself on the edge of the table across from her, and she looked up at him. He could see the hope and fear warring in her eyes. "Do you really think I have a chance with Scorpius?" she asked him softly. "You've never been one to mince words or refrain from speaking your mind. Do you think I have a chance with him?"

Lorcan could have laughed – not at Rose's question, but at the fact that she was actually worried.

"Rosie," he replied with a small smile, "there was never a time, even before you went to Greece, that you didn't have a chance with Scorpius Malfoy. He has probably always been in love with you, it just took you leaving for him to realize it."

"And getting a makeover," she added sullenly.

"He's a guy," Lorcan admitted, still smiling, "and sometimes we don't see what's right in front of us. You coming back looking so different was the equivalent of a slap in the face for him and every guy in the school. But judging by the jealousy he displayed whenever you and I were together, it's more than him being hot for you or wanting to get you into bed. He's protective of you because he sees you as his. His friend, and his woman."

"I want to believe you, but -"

Lorcan sighed. "Has he complimented you at all? Especially your looks?"

"At the Fall Festival, back in November," she replied quietly, "he said I looked beautiful." Rose looked up at the sound of him chuckling.

"Oh, he's got it bad for you. Only a guy in love, or well on his way to love, would say beautiful. Someone with a crush says pretty, if he wants in your pants then you're hot."

"And I'm supposed to take your word for this?" Rose asked skeptically.

"Yes Rosie, you are. Honestly, I do have other motives because of Caroline, but I also want you to be happy. I know that Malfoy is a key part of that."

"Yes he is," Rose sighed, "despite my best efforts. But he acted this morning like I was one of his girlfriends that he sleeps with and ditches the next morning. He acted like it didn't mean anything."

"Considering the fact that he broke up with Caroline less than an hour later, I'd say it meant something."

"And she went running straight to you, did she?" Rose asked wryly.

Lorcan smiled sheepishly. "Yes, she did. And she sent me running to you to try to get you back."

"That's what I don't get though!" Rose exclaimed, frustration becoming evident in her voice again. "You believe she's coming around to you, yet she sends you here to me as soon as Scorpius finally says he's done. She's never going to stop, Lorcan!"

"I just have to get her past this insane obsession for her father's approval," he replied uncertainly.

She sighed, almost pityingly. "Take it from me – the daughter of two-thirds of the Golden Trio – the desire for your parents' approval never goes away. I'm lucky that I have my parents' and family's support for everything, but it doesn't mean that I don't still worry about it. Why do you think I never told Scorpius how I feel? I didn't want to lose my father's approval by being more than friends with the son of his worst enemy." Rose smiled slightly, thinking of her Christmas discussion with her father. "I found out almost too late that he only ever wanted me to be happy, even if it is with a Malfoy.

"But judging by what I know of Theodore Nott," she continued, "and what you have told me of Caroline's need for his approval, I don't think it will be easy for her. And I think you are setting yourself up for some hurt."

"I think you're wrong," Lorcan said, although without all of the confidence he had possessed earlier.

"Then I won't say I told you so. And I still can't believe you want to be with her after all this."

"I do."

"Has she told you about Katie Wood? Lizzie's mom?" Lorcan shook his head. "It's not really my story to tell, but I think you deserve to know, considering your desire to be with her.

"Aunt Katie was pregnant when Theodore Nott pushed her down the stairs at the Ministry. She lost the baby – Lizzie's little brother – and nearly died. Caroline has taken a lot of opportunities this year to remind Lizzie of that, even threatening to push her down the stairs and 'teach her a lesson'," she marked the words with air quotes, "like her mother was taught."

Lorcan paled.

"Still think you want to be with her?"

His head dropped into his hands. "I don't know. I care about her, and I don't have a clue why. It's so easy for me to forgive her things."

"She will take advantage of that," Rose said softly, rubbing his knee.

"I know," he groaned, running his hands through his hair. "But it doesn't change how I feel about her."

Rose arched her eyebrow.

"Much," he amended. "I do need to talk to her though, just like you need to talk to Malfoy."

"Do I have to?" Rose whined, anxiety welling in her stomach at the thought of it.

Lorcan smiled. "Yes Rosie, you do. You and Scorpius have a lot of issues to work through."

"Understatement of the year," she muttered in response.

"But," he continued, "I think the two of you will be good together, if you would just get over everything and take the chance."

"I hope you're right about Scorpius having feelings for me," Rose said worriedly.

"If I'm not," he promised, "I will…never speak to Caroline Nott again."

"You must be confident."

He stood and headed towards the statue, Rose following. "I am extremely confident about that."

They slid the statue aside and Lorcan stepped into the hall.

"We okay?" he asked, looking down at her.

"Yeah," she replied with half a smile, "we're okay."

Impulsively, he leaned down and hugged her, planting a quick kiss on her cheek. "Wish me luck," he muttered in her ear. "I'm off to talk to Caroline. Say something nice at my funeral, will you?"

Laughing, Rose playfully shoved him away. He sauntered off down the hall, whistling a jaunty tune.

Still smiling slightly, Rose turned and walked back into the Heads' Common Room.

Scorpius watched the statue of Elizabeth I slide into place after her and leaned against the wall behind him.

He wasn't quite sure what to be feeling.

Jealous, there was no denying he was jealous. He felt an instant rage towards any male outside her family that so much as looked at her.

Not that he had any right to be, he admitted to himself. Right now Rose was his best friend who he happened to have slept with one night.

He wanted to change that though, and he had been on his way to talk to Rose when he saw her and Scamander coming out of the Heads' Rooms. Judging by the looks on their faces and the way he had hugged her tightly and kissed her cheek, Scorpius could only come to one conclusion.

They were back together. And he had just lost his chance with Rose for good.

Dejected, his chest feeling slightly hollow, Scorpius turned and headed back to Ravenclaw Tower.

*\*

"What do you mean you told her everything?" Caroline shrieked.

Lorcan shrugged nervously. He'd already been punched once today and would like to avoid it happening again.

"Great," she fumed, more to herself than to him, "now the little bitch is going to run and tell Scorpius and everything will be ruined! How could you do this to me?" She whirled on Lorcan.

"Because she deserved to know," he answered, sounding calmer than he felt. "I wanted to put an end to this ridiculous charade of you chasing him, him chasing Rose, and me chasing you. I'm nearing my breaking point Caroline, and I've ignored a lot of things you've done to try to be with him. I'm even trying to overlook your treatment of Elizabeth Wood because of what your father did to her mother." The color drained out of Caroline's face. "But I can't take you continuing to obsess over Scorpius Malfoy much longer."

"My father -" she began uncertainly.

"Forget your father!" he exclaimed, taking a step towards her in the narrow corridor they stood in. "For once, think about what _you_ want to do, Caroline. Who do _you_ want to be with?"

They stared at each other for a moment, hearts pounding.

"You," she finally whispered. "I think I want to be with you."

"You think?" he demanded.

"I don't know!" she cried. "I'm not used to the way you make me feel! I get butterflies and goosebumps and feelings that only happen in cheesy romance novels! I want to be with you, I just don't know how."

"Like this," he murmured, before wrapping an arm around her waist and dipping his head to kiss her. She kissed him back with an eagerness that surprised the both of them, and he backed her against the wall, lacing his fingers through her hair. For all the feelings that were behind the kiss on both sides, it was surprisingly gentle.

Lorcan finally pulled away, coming up for air. Caroline wound her arms around his waist, pressing her cheek against his chest.

"I know we can't do what I want," he murmured softly into her hair, "and just announce to the whole school that we're together. I know you don't want that, because you need time to accept that you are doing what _you_ want to do. That's new for you. So for now, how about we settle for keeping this to ourselves?"

Caroline looked up at him. "And you're okay with that?"

He shrugged. "If it means I have you."

"You do have me," she replied, surprising him with the intensity of her words. "And I will do my best to get past this whole thing about my father. I really do like you, you know?"

A grin split Lorcan's face. "I've been waiting a while to hear you say that."

She smiled back, the first genuine smile he had ever seen from her. "Well then I'll say it again. I like you a lot Lorcan Scamander."

Butterflies soared in her stomach as he kissed her again.

*\*

Albus sighed, sinking down onto his bed and laying his head on his pillow. It had been a long day, even without classes, and he was happy to finally have a little peace and rest.

The door to the dormitory slammed open, causing Al to jump with a yelp. He saved himself from falling off his bed. Glancing up, he was greeted with the sight of Scorpius throwing himself on his bed and yelling obscenities into his pillow.

So much for his peace and rest, Al couldn't help but think.

"Scorp?" he ventured, when the yelling had finally stopped. His best friend's blonde head lifted off his pillow and looked at him, surprised.

"I didn't even see you there," he replied, nonplussed.

"I bet the only thing you were seeing was red," Al attempted to joke. Scorpius's face darkened, making Albus sigh. "What happened with my cousin?"

"She's back together with Scamander!" he practically yelled.

Al shook his head, sure he must have heard wrong. "What?"

"I saw them outside the Heads' Rooms. They looked pretty cozy," Scorpius all but snarled. "They're back together."

"It doesn't make any sense," Al muttered to himself. "Why would she get back together with Scamander?" He directed the question at Scorpius.

"Beats me. When I first saw them it upset me, made me sad more than anything, but as I was walking back here I just kept getting angrier and angrier. I couldn't figure out why she would just go back to him all of a sudden. I mean, we had sex last night!"

Albus could have sworn he got whiplash, his head swiveled towards his best friend so fast. "Say what?"

"Oh," Scorpius had the grace to look slightly embarrassed. "I didn't mean to just blurt that out. But yeah, she and I slept together last night. I got a letter from my mum and the contents made me down a few bottles of Firewhiskey. Rose was making me feel better and one thing sort of led to another." Scorpius frowned, thinking. "I drank like four bottles of Firewhiskey, yet I was still more sober than not." He looked at Al.

The young Potter rolled his eyes. "Firewhiskey has a magical property. When it gets within the school boundaries, its effects lessen with each bottle you drink. To actually get drunk here at Hogwarts, you would have to drink about two cases of Firewhiskey continuously. They added that to it after my uncles Fred and George snuck it here and got students drunk a few times too many."

"Well that makes sense," Scorpius muttered, pacing back and forth.

"So you slept with my cousin," Al said in a deadly calm voice. "Then what happened?"

Scorpius rubbed the back of his neck. "I kind of…left?"

He ducked as Albus's fist came swinging at him.

"Dude chill, it's not like I took her virginity and then ditched her!" Another fist headed his way. He dodged it, but wasn't quick enough. It connected with his jaw just enough to knock him off balance.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Al asked menacingly.

"I mean I stayed the night!" Scorpius said frantically, backing away from Albus. "And she had already slept with Scamander when they were dating!"

Albus stopped moving. "How do you know that?"

"I kind of saw them," he replied, the anger creeping into his voice. "They were out on the grass by the Lake and I happened to see them from a window. But I stayed with her last night and this morning we agreed to forget about it and try to get things back to normal.

"Except that I don't want to forget," he continued softly. "It was the best night of my life, and she could have been wrapped up like a mummy. And I went to tell her that, but she was with Scamander, so my chance is gone." He sank down onto his bed, his head hanging.

"It doesn't make sense!" Al finally burst out. "She wouldn't go back to him, especially if the two of _you_ slept together. Rose has been in love with you since second year!"

Scorpius slowly looked up at him. "What?"

Albus knew he should shut up, but he was tired of his friends dancing around this and getting nowhere. He was, in a word, desperate.

"Rose! She's loved you since forever, and she's never said anything because she never thought you would or could feel the same way about her!"

"You're just saying this to make me feel better," Scorpius insisted. Al could have screamed with frustration.

"You don't get it! Just like she didn't get it when I tried to tell her you had feelings for her! You love each other so suck it up and get together already!"

Scorpius was shaking his head.

"Merlin forgive me," Albus muttered, before picking up his wand and Stunning his best friend where he sat. "But desperate times call for desperate measures."

*\*

Rose sat staring at the fire, wearing her oversized Weasley jumper on. Under it was her bra and a pair of sleep shorts. The fire gave off enough warmth that she didn't need a blanket, even in March.

She was mulling over everything she and Lorcan had talked about earlier. His feelings for Nott surprised her almost more than everything Nott had pulled to keep her away from Scorpius, and his determination to stand by her was astounding.

Rose wouldn't let herself dwell on his insistence of Scorpius's feelings for her. No, that she had to hear from Scorpius himself before she would believe it. The fact that he had agreed to forget everything from last night and walked out of her room so easily confirmed what she thought, and the fact that he hadn't come to talk to her as promised cemented it in her mind.

The sun had begun to dip below the horizon, casting shadows through the Common Room, when Rose heard the statue being pushed aside. Heart racing, she stood, the neckline of her jumper slipping off her right shoulder.

What she hadn't expected to see was Albus coming backwards through the passageway, struggling to drag something invisible.

"Al?" she asked confusedly. He looked at her over his shoulder, letting go of whatever he was dragging.

"This whole thing between you and Scorpius is about to get settled, once and for all." Before she could ask what he meant, he yanked what turned out to be in the Invisibility Cloak off of what turned out to be a completely immobile Scorpius Malfoy.

"Albus Severus Potter!" she exclaimed. "What did you do?"

"Stunned him," he said flatly. "And lugged him all the way from our dorm to here."

Rose rolled her eyes. "Why didn't you just levitate him?"

Albus looked stumped for a moment. "I didn't think of that. Either way, he's here now. And you two are going to have a nice long chat."

Not giving her the chance to interject, Al pointed his wand at Scorpius. "_Ennervate._"

Slowly, Scorpius opened his eyes, looking at the ceiling above him. The last thing he remembered was talking to Albus in their dorm about Rose.

Sitting up, he glanced around, catching sight of Al standing with his arms crossed. Rose was near the fire, in a too-long jumper and short shorts, her hair falling around her shoulders and her fingers playing with the hem of her sweater.

Merlin, but she was beautiful.

She watched nervously as he stood up and faced Al.

"You Stunned me?"

Albus nodded briskly. "This whole thing between you two is getting ridiculous and it's driving me absolutely nuts. Now, I'm going to lock the two of you in here with a spell my mum taught me, James, and Lily. It won't unlock until you have worked everything out."

Both of his friends immediately began protesting, but Al shook his head and held up a hand. "No, you're staying here. I can't take being in the middle of you two and your romantic issues anymore. You're in love with each other, whether you will admit it or believe it or not."

Rose and Scorpius glanced at each other. Caught looking, they each diverted their gazes.

"Goodnight, you two!" Al called jauntily as he made his way towards the statue. It slid shut behind him, and a faint blue glow emitted from in front of it as he sealed them in.

"You wouldn't happen to know the countercharm to that, would you?" Scorpius asked, not looking at her.

Mutely, Rose shook her head. He glanced at her, and quickly looked down again.

This oppressive, awkward silence thing was becoming a habit between them, Rose couldn't help but notice as they stood there not speaking to, or even looking at, one another. She hated it, she was tired of it, and she could understand how Albus had been going crazy over the two of them. All of her feelings for Scorpius and about everything that had happened so far this year was threatening to suffocate her.

Al had said 'you're in love with each other' – not 'Rose loves you Scorpius', but _in love with each other_. Hope sprang in her chest and she tried to smother it. It was just yet another person telling her that Scorpius loved her. She wanted to hear it from him, from his lips.

"It's going to be a long night if we don't talk," Scorpius muttered, shooting another glance at her. She hadn't moved and was staring at a spot past his head. At his words, she seemed to shake herself out of a trance.

"What do you want to talk about then?" she asked softly. He shrugged in response and she sighed, her hands toying with a loose thread at the hem of her shirt.

He certainly wasn't going to bring anything up, she realized. It was up to her, with whatever Gryffindor courage she possessed, to start this.

"Why did you break up with Caroline?"

The words came out before she could stop them. Scorpius's head shot up and he met her gaze for the first time that night. He felt like the air around them was beginning to spark, like there was a current between them finally coming to life.

"What?"

She repeated herself with a confidence she didn't quite feel.

"Why did you break up with Caroline?"

The question hung in the air as they stared at each other.

* * *

***ducks behind Scorpius* Don't hurt me! I beg of you! I gave you your chapter! Admittedly, it probably made you all want to kill me, but if you kill me I can't update!  
I believe it goes without saying that I would like some REVIEWS! Even if they just consist of you throwing deadly objects through the internet at me. Much love! **


	12. Chapter 12

**Well, here it is - think of it as an early Christmas present. I wanted to finish this really bad for you guys because you have been wonderful with me having to take a break and not updating in so long. So here it is, and I hope it is everything you expected :) It's all Rose and Scorpius, nobody else! Enjoy!**

* * *

_Last time:_

_"Why did you break up with Caroline?"_

_The words came out before she could stop them. Scorpius's head shot up and he met her gaze for the first time that night. He felt like the air around them was beginning to spark, like there was a current between them finally coming to life._

_"What?"_

_She repeated herself with a confidence she didn't quite feel._

_"Why did you break up with Caroline?"_

_The question hung in the air as they stared at each other._

*\*

Scorpius dropped his gaze first. "Why does it matter why I broke up with Caroline?"

"It matters." When he showed no signs of responding, Rose heaved a frustrated sigh. "Fine. Then why did you stay with her?"

He shrugged, still staring at the wall. "I got tired of being stalked by every girl in the school. She was intimidating enough to keep them all away."

Rose snorted. "Lazy much?'

Again he shrugged and said nothing.

"Well this is going swimmingly," Rose remarked, more to herself than to him.

"Well why did you and Scamander break up?" he snapped, finally turning to look at her. She looked taken aback but recovered.

"Why does it matter?" she asked, mimicking him. His eyes narrowed.

"Because he's an ass and you never should have dated him. And you definitely shouldn't have gotten back together with him."

"I'm not back together with Lorcan," she replied quietly. "I don't know who you heard that from, but it's not true."

Relief spread through Scorpius.

"Who did tell you that though?" Rose asked, unable to control her curiosity. She had a pretty good idea of the source anyway.

"Nobody," he muttered, his gaze landing on the fire behind her, trying to ignore how the light from it danced on Rose's legs. She hid her surprise at his answer. "I saw the two of you outside here a few hours ago, and the way you were acting…" he trailed off. "I guess I assumed."

She smiled softly. "Assumptions make an ass out of you and me." She said lightly, repeating something her mother had told her when she was a child. Scorpius cracked a smile, but it faded quickly.

"So what were the two of you doing then?"

"Talking." Rose seated herself on the arm of the chair.

"About?"

"You and Nott," Rose replied simply.

"Care to elaborate?" He shoved his hands in his pockets and looked at her. Her gaze was steady.

"Not at the moment."

They were silent again. A thought occurred to Rose.

"Why did Albus suddenly go nuts, Stunning you and dragging you in here?" She avoided mentioning his words – _you're in love with each other_ – and hoped he didn't notice her hands fidgeting.

A faint blush tinged Scorpius's pale cheeks. "I may have let something slip to him?"

Rose stood slowly, her eyes narrowing dangerously. Her jumper slipped further off her shoulder, drawing Scorpius's eyes to the exposed skin and thin red bra strap.

"What did you let slip?" she demanded, snapping his eyes back to hers.

He rubbed the back of his neck, praying that no violence occurred. "That you and I had sex last night." Rose's jaw dropped and Scorpius decided to just get it all over with. "And I may also have told him you slept with Scamander when the two of you were dating."

That stopped Rose.

"How did you know that?" she whispered.

"I saw the two of you on the grounds," he admitted, the memory flashing before his eyes. "Why, Rosie?"

She looked at him blankly.

"Why him?" He stumbled slightly over his words, trying to figure out how to phrase his rather delicate question. "I mean, why did you…I don't understand…" he sighed, seeing the still confused look on her face. "Why was he your first?" Scorpius finally burst out.

Rose blushed. He really wasn't going to like this.

"He wasn't," she mumbled indistinctly.

Scorpius's brow furrowed, not sure what she had said. "I'm sorry?"

Rose sighed, feeling that soon she was going to run out of her inherited Gryffindor courage.

"Lorcan was not my first," she said, speaking clearly this time.

"What do you mean he wasn't your first?" Scorpius asked in a low voice, hands balling into fists.

"I mean I've had sex before!" Rose exclaimed, her cheeks turning pink. She ran her hand through her hair in an aggravated manner.

"Who?"

Rose eyed him cautiously before exhaling and answering.

"Nikolas."

His eyes shot to meet hers. She lifted her chin as if daring him to express what he thought about it. He had no right, she couldn't help but think, to judge her for her choices when he had been shagging his way through the school since fifth year.

That smarmy Greek, of all people, he fumed inwardly. The thought of Rose with him made him ill and made him want to punch things. Preferably Nikolas's face.

"And you didn't tell me because…" he finally said, his anger barely masked.

"Because you're as eager to hear about my sex life as I am to share it with you?" she shot back sarcastically.

"Fair point," he conceded, his voice cold. They fell into silence again.

"You really want to know why Lorcan and I ended in December?" Rose finally spoke.

Scorpius shrugged as though he couldn't care one way or the other.

"He got jealous of my friendship with you and asked me to choose." She said simply. "Actually, he didn't ask so much as demand. And of course I chose you – you're my best friend and I valued that over my relationship with him, because you would never do that to me." Rose stood and walked over to Scorpius slowly. "I still do value our friendship over pretty much anything, Scorpius. And I want to fix this between us."

The Malfoy's gaze stayed locked over Rose's shoulder, one word echoing through his mind over and over.

_Friendship. Friendship. Friendship._

Hearing her acknowledge the fact that all she felt for him was friendship sent a stab of pain through his chest.

"I'm glad our _friendship_ means so much to you," he replied harshly, part of him pleased to see Rose look taken aback. "And honestly, dumping Scamander was probably the only intelligent thing you've done regarding guys." Scorpius looked her up and down almost scathingly, lashing out at her for hurting him. "I never pegged you as someone to think with what's in their pants."

Her hand made a noise that echoed around the Common Room as it connected with Scorpius's cheek. His head snapped painfully to the right.

Rose dropped her shaking hand to her side, ignoring the pain that had erupted in it. "Is that really what you think of me?"

Slowly, Scorpius turned his head back to face her. Her eyes were brimming with tears and regret seared through him.

Rose turned away from him and made her way to her room, swiping at her eyes. He watched her go, trying desperately to think of something to say to fix it.

She turned the doorknob. The door didn't budge, and she tried again.

Apparently Al's spell kept her out of her room as well.

Rose pounded her fist on the door, frustration overwhelming her. All she wanted now was to sleep and wake up to pretend this was a nightmare where her best friend insinuated that he thought she was a whore.

Resting her forehead against the door, she made an impulsive decision. She wasn't getting out of here until she and Scorpius resolved everything, and she had nothing to lose now but her dignity. She couldn't help but wonder why she was always the one taking chances and putting herself out there for him.

Rose turned around to face Scorpius, pressing the palms of her hands against the door behind her to steady her.

"I'm in love with you," Rose said boldly. Scorpius's jaw dropped and Rose plowed on. "I've been in love with you since second year, actually. I never said anything because you see me as a sister and our fathers would never approve. I went to Greece to get away from you, to try to get over you. I'm not over you though. I'm never going to get over you because I am absolutely head over heels in love with you and this year has been utter hell for me to see you with Nott."

Rose stopped speaking, her chest heaving, and waited for Scorpius to respond. He stood in the middle of the Common Room, his mouth opening and closing like a fish. Tears threatened to overwhelm Rose, and she pressed the heels of her hands into her eyes to keep them at bay. When she lowered them she saw Scorpius standing in front of her, looking slightly dazed.

"Rosie, I love you too," he replied, his voice full of wonder.

Rose's eyes widened, but before she could respond, his lips descended on hers.

Scorpius tangled one hand through Rose's hair, his thoughts spinning. She loved him. _She_ loved_ him_. He was in complete shock.

Rose pushed him away, needing space to think.

"You can't do that," she cried, "telling me one second you think I'm a slut and the next saying you love me and kissing me!"

"I didn't say I thought you were a slut," he replied, astonished.

"You implied it." She ran her hands through her hair, pulling it into a messy ponytail. Her hands fell to her hips.

"I'm sorry," he said gently. "You know that's not what I think of you."

"Then why would you say it?" Scorpius could hear the hurt in her voice. He brushed a stray piece of hair out of her face, his hand resting on her cheek.

"I was angry and hurt. I thought you only saw me as a friend and that you would never see me otherwise."

Rose couldn't help but smile at the turn of events. "Now you know how I've felt since second year."

"Why didn't you say anything?" Scorpius took her hand and led her over to the couch. They sat, Rose draping her legs over Scorpius's lap.

"I was going to," she said, still picking at the hem of her jumper, "Valentine's Day of fifth year. But then I overheard you and Albus talking. You said I was like your sister and that you would never see me any other way. Or that even if you did, you would never jeopardize our friendship like that."

"Oh."

"That's when I went to McGonagall. She had already approached me about an exchange program, and I figured going to another country for a year would help me get over you."

Scorpius remembered how only a few days later she had announced that she would be spending their sixth year in Greece. For the rest of fifth year she had seemed distant to him, but he had just put it off as O.W.L.s and preoccupation about the next year.

"Did you get over me?" he couldn't help but ask quietly. Rose looked at him in surprise.

"What kind of crazy ass question is that?" she asked jokingly. When she saw he was serious, she took his hand and laced her fingers through his. "No, Scorpius, I didn't. I thought I had, but as soon as I saw you on the train, I knew I was never going to get over you."

Relief flooded through Scorpius and he smiled, leaning over to kiss her lightly on the lips. "Good."

Rose smiled back for a moment, before frowning and biting her lip anxiously.

"What is it?" he asked gently. She looked at him uncertainly.

"Why are you with me?"

Scorpius sat back – he hadn't been expecting that.

"What do you mean?"

She sighed. "You said you loved me, but it seems like it kind of came out of nowhere. Why do you love me?"

"Because you're Rose Weasley," he said with a smile. She had to tell herself not to melt – that wasn't a satisfactory answer. He brushed another stray piece of hair back behind her ear. "And you're amazing and funny and smart and beautiful."

The last word stung slightly. "And because I got a makeover," she added in a small voice.

Scorpius drew back and cupped a hand under her chin. Lifting her gaze to meet his, he asked softly, "Is that what you think this is about, Rose? The fact that you went to Greece and then came back with a makeover?"

She lifted her legs off his lap and turned herself to face the fire. "That's when all this started isn't it?"

In spite of himself, Scorpius laughed. When Rose shot him a glare, he tried to quiet himself long enough to explain. He stood and seated himself in front of her on the coffee table, blocking her view of the fireplace.

"Rosie, this started when you practically forced me to be friends with you and Albus about six and a half years ago. That first day when you barged into my empty compartment on the train – I should have known then that we would end up here."

Rose simply looked at him, clearly unconvinced. He sighed.

"I asked myself that same question when I got back to my dorm this morning," he admitted. "I was afraid that I just had the hots for you because you got a makeover and you look gorgeous. But I laid there and imagined you how you were every year since I met you. And I just felt…" Scorpius paused, unsure of how mushy to get in explaining his feelings. "I felt like floating. I was getting warm fuzzies in my chest with every memory I thought of." He could feel himself blushing furiously and found he couldn't quite meet Rose's eyes. "And you coming back looking so different…it made other guys notice you even more and it made me realize one of them might take you from me, or that I might lose you. And that absolutely terrified me."

Being sappy paid off when Rose leaned forward and pressed her lips against his. Pulling away, she smiled at him.

"Thank you," she said softly. "I needed to hear that. With Roxanne and Lizzie telling me you had feelings for me, I was terrified that it was just because – to use everyone else's words – I'm hot."

"I won't lie, you are pretty hot," he replied with a smirk. "But it's not why I love you – you're funny and you're smart and you're crazy and you make me smile and you're just…_you_."

Rose could feel her face heating up – she had never been told anything like that before, by anyone. Not that it would have mattered – she only wanted to hear that from Scorpius. It had always been him for her.

"I love you too," she muttered, her blush intensifying.

Scorpius watched Rose blush and a small smile creep across her face. He really had never seen anything as amazingly beautiful as her.

He couldn't help himself – he leaned forward and kissed her again, winding his fingers into her hair and pulling it from its ponytail. Eagerly, she kissed him back. Neither of them noticed the blue light echoing down the hallway as Albus's spell ended.

Rose pulled away from him breathlessly. "There are some things you need to know," she told him hesitantly.

Looking unsure, he simply waited for her to continue. Slowly, she told him everything – what had happened to her Aunt Katie because of Theodore Nott, how Caroline had treated Lizzie because of it, Caroline bribing Lorcan, everything. She wasn't sure what surprised him the most out of all of it – he just sat there for a few minutes after she finished talking, staring past her as he absorbed it all.

She let him think for a bit, finally placing her hand gently on his knee. "Scorpius?" His gaze moved back to her.

"It's weird," he said in an offhand voice, "I was with her for so long, almost a year – I thought I knew her. I knew she was possessive and manipulative, but I never could have imagined her going so far to keep me away from you."

Rose hesitated, guilt at keeping it from him creeping up on her. "I should have told you sooner. I mean, I only found out a few hours ago, but I should have gone and told you instantly. I'm _really_ sorry."

Scorpius smiled. "Rose, you have nothing to be sorry for. You didn't do any of this, you didn't play a part in this – you were a victim just like I was." He paused. "And Scamander actually still wants to _be_ with that crazy bitch after all this?"

Rose shrugged. "Apparently. I don't understand it, but it's his life, and if he wants to be stupid like that, then there's nothing I can do about it."

He looked at her strangely. "Would you do something about it if you could?"

"Well yeah. I've known Lorcan practically my whole life, his parents are practically my aunt and uncle, and I still consider him a friend."

Scorpius just stared at her, before shaking his head. "Let's not talk about this right now. It's only going to stress us out and probably make us fight. And I don't want to do that. All I want to do is sit here and stare at my gorgeous girlfriend. And maybe snog her a bit."

She felt like her heart was beating a million times a second. "Girlfriend?"

"Well, yeah." His brow furrowed and his expression became nervous. "Unless you don't want to, that is."

It was Rose's turn to laugh. "Don't want to? Are you kidding? I've been dreaming about being your girlfriend since second year!"

Scorpius grinned. "Thank Merlin." He snaked his arm around her waist and tugged her to sit on his lap, burying his face in her neck. She pulled away for just a moment, a mock serious expression on her face.

"This does not mean I will be putting out on the first date like every other skank in this school, though."

"I don't expect you to," he replied, his grin growing. Rose lost the serious look and smiled so much it hurt.

"In that case, would you like to stay the night?"

* * *

**Review, yes?  
And keep an eye on my profile page - I have recently sparked an idea for another Rose and Scorpius story and I will be posting information about that soon or a poll or something, because I also kind of have two Lily/James stories in progress...although not much progress has been made on them lately lol. Anyway, keep an eye out for that please :) Hopefully I will be able to continue writing and update again soon.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Here, my lovely readers, is the chapter I'm sure you all have been waiting for. To make up for previous and future angst/drama in this story, this chapter is ALL happy. Three couples, and lots of mush. Danger of cavities, so brush your teeth directly after reading :)  
****And please note that all events take place on a weekend - they aren't skiving class constantly. Enjoy!**

* * *

Scorpius opened his eyes slowly, letting them adjust to the brightness of the room. Sleepily he rubbed his eyes and let out a yawn, feeling like he could just lie in bed all day. It was a Sunday, he mused. He had some homework to do, but nothing extremely important.

He stretched, his arms reaching above his head and pushing his toes toward the edge of the bed. His foot brushed against something and he paused, closing his eyes and opening them again. The room came slightly more into focus and he realized he wasn't in his room.

Rose stirred next to him, rolling onto her stomach and hugging her pillow.

The events of the previous night – Albus's spell, the fight with Rose, and the ending to it he never could have expected – came flooding back. Scorpius grinned so hard it made his cheeks hurt and he rolled onto his left side to see her better.

Her face was completely bare of makeup and relaxed in sleep, like she had no troubles and no worries. Her hair was spread across the pillow behind her, and her oversized jumper had almost completely exposed both of her shoulders. Chewing his lip lightly, but still smiling, he traced the curve of her shoulder with his index finger. He would never get used to just being able to touch her and kiss her and hold her whenever he wanted. She was just so unbelievably _perfect_, he couldn't help but think, then chided himself for getting so completely sappy overnight.

That was love, he supposed, the utter mushiness that filled him up and made him want to stare at her and practically coo over her at every possible moment.

Her eyes shut a little tighter before slowly opening and meeting his gaze. She smiled nervously when she saw him, and his finger drifted of its own accord up to her lips, running over the bottom one lightly.

"Morning," she mumbled almost shyly.

"Hey."

They were silent a moment, taking each other in, before Rose spoke.

"I had a really weird dream last night."

"Yeah?" Scorpius answered, running his finger over her lips again. She kissed the pad of his finger gently.

"Yeah. See, in it, Albus locked you and me in the Heads' Common Room, announced we were in love with each other, and left us. And then it turned out that we _were_ in love with each other and you kissed me and then we fell asleep in my room and it was amazing." She sighed dreamily. Scorpius smiled again.

"That wasn't a dream, love."

Rose rolled onto her right side, her left arm coming to rest on his waist. She pretended confusion for a moment, her brow furrowing. "It wasn't?" Her hand slipped under his shirt, her thumb stroking his hip slowly and driving him to distraction.

"No," he replied, leaning in so his face was centimeters from hers, "it wasn't."

Rose smirked before reaching up and closing the gap, pressing her lips to his hungrily. Scorpius responded eagerly, sliding his hand around her waist and pulling her as close to him as physically possible.

They broke apart after a few moments, both of them smiling until their cheeks ached.

"I'll never get used to that," Scorpius said softly, brushing hair out of her face and echoing his earlier thoughts, "being able to kiss you whenever I want. And I will definitely _never_ get used to the feelings you give me."

"Like what?" Rose asked playfully.

"Like pure happiness that I could float on," he responded, blushing furiously. Rose kissed him lightly on the lips before rolling off the bed and jumping to her feet lightly. Scorpius's words had unleashed a storm of butterflies in her stomach and they knocked her slightly off balance for a moment before she turned to face him.

"I don't know about you, but I need a shower." She started to walk slowly backwards towards her private bathroom before stopping. Her hands played with the hem of her jumper, slowly lifting it higher and revealing inches of skin with a tantalizing slowness that made Scorpius want to jump her.

Rose tugged the jumper off completely, leaving her in her red lacy bra and extremely short shorts. She hooked her thumbs into the top of her shorts and inched them down as well, stepping out of them when they hit the ground. Scorpius could feel his pants becoming uncomfortably tight as he stared at her.

"Last one in pays for the butterbeer next weekend," she said teasingly, her hands reaching up behind her to her bra. Scorpius jumped off the bed and chased after her as she darted into the bathroom, her bra slipping to the floor behind them.

*\*

Heads turned to the doors of the Great Hall as Rose and Scorpius strolled in, arms around each others' waists, heads bent together in a private joke. Conversation gradually faded away completely as everyone stared at the two of them, walking towards their usual seats apparently unaware of all the attention focused on them.

"Yes!" Albus shouted, jumping in the air. Rose and Scorpius broke apart as gradually the entire Hall began to cheer. Professor Longbottom even clapped his hands a few times, glad to see one of his favorite students and 'nieces' finally with the one person everyone knew she belonged with.

Rose could feel herself blushing furiously as she and Scorpius took their usual seats. Laughing softly, Scorpius leaned over and pressed a kiss to her temple.

"Love you," he murmured in her ear, his breath stirring her hair.

"Love you too," she replied just as quietly, reaching up to kiss him lightly on the lips before entwining her hand with his.

"Oy! Make goo-goo eyes at my cousin somewhere else!" Fred yelled from down the table. Rose couldn't help but laugh. Disgruntled, Fred turned to face Albus, who was standing behind him and had tapped him on the shoulder. With a smirk Rose couldn't help but characterize as gleeful, he held out his hand.

"Damnit," Fred muttered. "You two couldn't have waited like three more days?" he called down the table to the couple. Digging in his pockets, he pulled out four Galleons and slapped them into Al's waiting palm.

"Weasleys! Pay up!" he called, and various redheads that had returned to their breakfasts looked up and groaned simultaneously. Scorpius and Rose watched in amazement as her family began digging in their pockets and handing over money to Albus. Glancing around the Hall, Rose realized that it wasn't just her family that had been betting on them – she spotted Lizzie handing money to Lysander Scamander and a frustrated looking Professor McGonagall passing money down the table to Neville.

*\*

Caroline sat at the Slytherin table, sourly watching Rose and Scorpius act all lovey-dovey. She stabbed a fork into her egg a little more roughly than necessary. Perfect little Weasley, she thought snidely, finally gets her Malfoy Prince. Never mind that there are others more deserving of Scorpius, people who appreciate his bloodlines and his pedigree. People who desperately crave the attention and praise of their father.

A paper airplane looped lazily through the air, coming to rest gracefully next to Caroline's plate. She glanced up and looked around, but nobody seemed to have noticed – everyone was either focusing on their meal, or focusing on Weasley and Malfoy.

Carefully, she opened it. A small smile tugged at the corners of her mouth as she read the cramped script. Caroline tapped it once with her wand, burning it to a crisp, before standing and walking calmly out of the Great Hall. Once the doors had closed behind her, she broke into a run, dashing up the stairs in the direction of the Astronomy Tower.

_Astronomy Tower? Then maybe to Hogsmeade? Hope to see you there Caroline._

*\*

"Albus!" Lizzie shrieked playfully as her boyfriend practically dragged her out of the Great Hall and out the front door. "Where are we going?"

"You will see," he called over his shoulder, not slowing his pace.

"Can we at least slow down a little?"

Laughing a little, Al slowed his pace and Lizzie caught up to him, slipping her hand back into his.

"What's this about?" Lizzie asked playfully, swinging their hands as they walked.

"It's a surprise." He looked over and smiled at her, making her blush. Seeing the red that tinged her cheeks made Al laugh softly. "You're so adorable." Elizabeth blushed harder.

"Okay, close your eyes," Al commanded, stopping the both of them and stepping behind her, "and don't peek!" As an extra measure he placed his hands over her eyes, making sure there were no cracks for her to see out of. Lizzie laughed as he slowly guided her forward, making sure to warn her when there were rocks or slippery spots.

"I take it we're near the lake?" She guessed.

"No guessing! And stop trying to peek!" Giggling, Lizzie took her hands away from his own and simply kept walking.

"Okay…stop." Both of them halted, and Al stepped back in front of his girlfriend, making sure to keep her eyes covered as he double checked everything. Lizzie's hands came up to lightly tug on his, not really putting any effort into it.

"Open." Albus dropped his hands and Lizzie slowly opened her eyes. She gasped, tears of happiness coming to her eyes at the sight in front of them.

There was a small picnic laid out in front of them, with soft strains of music playing from somewhere. She could see all of her favorite foods. The tablecloth was set in front of a large oak tree where two years ago they had carved ASP + EMW inside a heart.

"Happy anniversary," Al said softly, wrapping his arms around her from behind. "I know it's not until Tuesday, but I didn't think that we would have time during the week, so I wanted to set this up now. I know it's not much, I got you something too, but if you don't like it then -"

Lizzie spun around and pressed her lips to his, flinging her arms around his neck.

"It's perfect," she said softly. "Thank you."

Al grinned sheepishly. "And McGonagall said we could go to dinner in Hogsmeade tonight. Ordinarily, you know, she wouldn't let student do it, but I think she has a soft spot for me because of my family, and it's not like the two of _us_ are going to go do something wild and get in trouble."

Elizabeth cupped his cheek. "You are the most amazing boyfriend a girl could ask for, you know that right?"

If she didn't know any better, she would say that his cheeks were turning red at her words.

"I'm not sure about the most amazing boyfriend," he mumbled, "but I try." Lizzie laughed, and led him over to the picnic. He sat down, and she scooted as close to him as she could without sitting in his lap.

"You _are_ the most amazing boyfriend ever," she said, stroking his cheek and smiling, "if for no other reason than you actually remembered our anniversary. Most guys don't." Both of them laughed. "And also because you are handsome and funny and sweet and sexy and smart and caring and kind, and you have made me happier over the last three years than I ever could have imagined being."

This time she was sure – Albus Potter _was_ blushing. Lizzie giggled and leaned over to kiss him.

*\*

The bright weather was too inviting for anyone to stay indoors. Luckily for Lorcan, a few years ago he had discovered a trapdoor in the Astronomy Tower that led onto a small flat section of the roof. Once up there, he Conjured a few cushions and laid back, waiting for Caroline.

He heard her below him a few minutes later and poked his head through the trapdoor.

"Oy, up here!" he called as she looked around the tower confusedly. Caroline's gaze shot to him and she smiled, even blushing slightly as he held out his hand to help her up to the roof.

"Wow," she said breathlessly as she looked around them, "how did you find this place?"

Lorcan shrugged, feeling pleased with himself. "Accident a few years ago. I was mad about something my brother did so I came up to the Astronomy Tower to get some air and space. I was so pissed that I turned around and punched the wall, except when I did, the brick moved in a few inches and this trapdoor slid aside. I climbed up here, and it's been my getaway place ever since. Although now I simply push the brick in instead of punching it – I don't need to break my hand again."

She giggled for a moment, tucking a black curl behind her ear. "So do you take all your girls up here?"

He eyed her warily, unsure if she was joking or really wanted to know.

"No, actually," he replied with a small smile, "I've never shown anyone this place. You're the first."

Caroline turned her gaze from the Lake and smiled at him. "Thank you for sharing it with me." She reached over and took his hand, lacing her fingers through his. Lorcan stared at her, completely startled, and she blushed and turned back to look at the Lake.

*/*

March was his favorite month, Scorpius decided. The teachers had barely lessened their intense amounts of homework, but it was enough to leave at least one day of the week free to relax. And now those free days were spent entirely in Rose's company – they had been before, of course, but it was so much better now: he could hold her and kiss her and they didn't have to feel awkward or stop hanging out to go meet their boyfriend or girlfriend. He hadn't known life could be so nearly perfect.

Rose was of the same opinion, although she still thought that June was her favorite month – better weather and all. But lately Rose had stopped caring what day of the week, date, or month it was at all – all of the days seemed to meld together into one big happy blur. It was really crazy, she couldn't help but think, that just one person could turn her into a giddy pile of mush.

"You scare me, you know," she told her boyfriend – her _boyfriend_! – one night over a piece of apple pie they had swiped from the kitchens. Scorpius frowned as he looked at her, nonplussed. Rose dug her fork into the pie as he waited for her to continue. When she didn't, he reached over and took the plate out of her hands.

"How?"

"Hmm?" Rose's gaze was focused on the plate he now held, and the last few crumbs of apple pie that she could swear were staring at her.

"You said I scare you. How?" Scorpius held the pie further out of reach.

"Oh, that." Rose's brow furrowed.

"Yes, that," he answered somewhat testily. "Explain, please."

She sighed, chewing her bottom lip. "It's just that…how do I word this?" Rose paused for a minute. "You're addictive, really. And I'm completely in love with you, as you already know. But sometimes it scares me how intensely I feel about you and that maybe you don't feel quite the same. You could just one day decide that you don't want to be with me or you don't love me or something like that, and it would be over. And this might sound overdramatic, but I would be completely broken." She yanked the pie away from him and stuck her fork back into it, not really wanting to look at him as she continued, "And when I say broken, I mean, not getting out of bed, Lizzie and Roxie constantly listening to me cry, eating nothing but chocolate ice cream and dreaming of what could have been. _That_ kind of broken."

She chanced a glance up at him. Scorpius was staring at her, grey eyes slightly wide.

"And now I sound like a crazy person," Rose said, feeling like an idiot. She reached over and put the plate on the table and made to stand up. Before she was fully straightened, Scorpius grabbed her wrist and tugged, making her fall over – almost perfectly into his lap.

"You aren't crazy," he murmured, nuzzling her neck gently, "because I feel the same way. I don't know what I would do without you, I don't even want to _imagine_ not being with you. I love you, Rose Weasley. And I'm not going anywhere."

Scorpius reached up and kissed her lightly, enjoying the blush that was tingeing her cheeks.

*\*

"Do you think we'll get married?" Al asked, staring at the fireplace with his arm draped around his girlfriend. Lizzie turned to look at him so fast she cracked her neck. Rubbing it gingerly, she continued to stare at him.

"What?" she finally spluttered. Albus turned to look at her and couldn't help but laugh at the completely shocked look on her face.

He kissed her quickly before settling back into the couch again. "I asked you if you thought we would get married. Like, after Hogwarts or something. I mean, we've been together three years now, and I think everyone expects it, you know?"

Elizabeth felt somewhat unsettled by his thoughts. "Well, yeah, we've been together awhile and everything, but if we did get married…I don't want it to be because we feel like we have to in order to make everyone happy or because it's the next logical step for us. I only think it should be because we love each other."

Albus picked up on the edge to her voice and moved closer to her, his arm falling to her waist. His other hand came to rest lightly on her knee. "Trust me, Elizabeth Wood, whenever we get married, it won't be because of my family or your family or because we have been together longer than almost anyone in this school. It will be because I am completely head over heels in love with you and I don't ever want to be with someone else."

Lizzie was surprised to find tears welling in her eyes at his words. She never knew Albus Potter, her Al, could be so sentimental and downright mushy at times. And he had said _whenever we get married_ not _if we get married_, like he knew it was a sure thing.

A tear slipped from her eye and started to roll down her cheek. Startled, Al reached over and wiped it away with the pad of his thumb.

"Sorry," he said awkwardly, thinking maybe he had scared her, "that was probably a little heavy to put on you. We are only seventeen and we haven't even left Hogwarts yet. It was just something that was rolling around in my brain for awhile."

"It's not that it's heavy," Lizzie said, choking down a sob, "because I've been wondering the same thing lately, about what you and I were going to do after Hogwarts. I don't want anyone else but you either, ever."

Albus smiled, rubbing her knee gently. "Good. Because I _do_ want to marry you. Maybe after we live together for awhile, and maybe after a long engagement. Or we could go get married right after we leave here, it doesn't matter to me. I just want you with me forever."

A few more tears rolled down Elizabeth's cheeks, and she brushed them away hastily.

"You're so amazing, you know?" she mumbled, trying to keep from crying harder. "Just so amazing, and I still don't know what I did to deserve you."

He leaned in and pressed his lips to hers lightly. "You were just you. Amazing, beautiful, smart, funny, you."

*\*

Caroline strolled down the deserted Charms corridor, whistling a random tune.

She stopped – since when did she whistle? Since when was she randomly _happy_?

Well, if she was honest with herself, she knew since when – since Lorcan had forced his way into her life and refused to leave. Not that she was complaining – he was brash and funny and handsome and the complete opposite of everything her father wanted for her and their family. And for some reason, that made him so much more appealing to her.

Lorcan slowly made his way down the Charms corridor, scanning the empty area around him for Caroline. She had sent a little paper airplane, not unlike the one he had sent her a few weeks ago at breakfast, asking him to meet her here. But she was nowhere to be found.

The broom closet next to him opened, and before he could turn around or even blink, a hand had reached out and yanked him in, shutting the door quickly behind him. His eyes struggled to adjust to the darkness, but he could just make out a slim shape in front of him. Lorcan grinned, even though she couldn't see it – he would know that figure anywhere, even if he was completely blind.

"Well hello," he said with a small smirk.

"Hello yourself," came her flirty reply.

He didn't have a chance to say much else – Caroline quickly found another way to keep his lips occupied.

His hands were equally as engaged – one was braced against the wall behind her, the other learning its way around her curves. His leg nudged in between hers, and she made a sound that was somewhere between a giggle and a moan. The hand that was roaming over her back at the moment brazenly dipped down to cup her bum under her skirt, and Lorcan had to stifle his own moan.

"Would you like to enlighten me," he murmured, biting lightly at her neck, "about this? Do you always walk around with no undergarments, or is this a special occasion?"

Caroline gave a quiet, breathy laugh, almost too distracted by his hand to give a coherent answer. "A special occasion, I would have to say. I had…originally planned to just pull you…in…here…and snog you, but…inspiration…struck." She said the last word with a sigh.

He laughed softly. "I'll say it did."

Caroline reached for his belt buckle, and was surprised when his hand stilled hers. Looking up at him, she could see how his eyes had darkened, and the breaths he was taking to steady himself.

"I don't want you to feel like…like you _have _to," he said, his voice practically a growl. "I only want us to do this if you _want_ to. I don't want you to think that this is the only reason I'm with you. It isn't. I don't want you to feel pressured or rushed."

She couldn't help but giggle at his inability to utter anything but the simplest sentences, and even those seemed to be a struggle.

"Lorcan," she began, her tone teasing, "I never do anything I don't _want_ to – I thought you would have learned that about me by now. And believe me, I want this more than _anything_."

He pulled away from her for a moment. "Then we aren't doing it here."

"What?" Caroline's brow furrowed slightly. "It's not like we can go to either of our dorms."

This, he couldn't help but think, was where his years of hanging out with the Weasley-Potter family paid off.

"I know just the place." Lorcan ducked his head to kiss her quickly before tugging her out of the closet and, after a peek around every corner, up to the seventh floor.

*\*

"Hey Rosie," Scorpius murmured.

"Hmm?" She didn't look up from the Arithmancy book she was poring over. It was resting on his arms, which were wrapped around her waist. She sat in his lap and he leaned against a large oak tree – the same one with their best friends' initials carved into it.

Scorpius leaned forward just slightly and kissed the top of her head.

"I love you."

Rose smiled and blushed – something she did every time he said those three words, something he never got tired of seeing. She twisted around slightly and kissed him, a quick peck on the lips.

"I love you too."

She turned back her book, and he leaned his head back against the tree. If he tilted his head back far enough, into a very painful position, he could make out where SHM + RLW was freshly carved inside a heart.

* * *

**Yay! Mushiness! Sorry if you thought it was a bit jumpy and a bit overly-sappy in places, but I wanted to give you extra doses because the next two chapters (which are the last ones before the epilogues!) are going to have more drama again. So enjoy the crazy happiness while it lasts :)  
Also, on my profile is a new poll - what story should I post when this one is done, and small synopses are in the post dated 12/21 or something like that. So please vote, because hardly anyone has so I have no _idea_ what to do next, and I would like to post whatever it is y'all want to read.  
As always, review! Much love and I hope everyone had a wonderful New Year! **


	14. Chapter 14

**Here it is! Next chapter! And since this was originally going to be one long chapter that I split in two, Chapter 15 should be up sometimes soon...I hope. I do have two tests this week though, so no promises. Anyways, enjoy! Sorry about any potential grammatical errors, I didn't have time to re-read to double check, I'm on the verge of being late for work lol**

* * *

Rose sat down between Scorpius and Albus and helped herself to some toast. Scorpius leaned over and planted a kiss on her cheek, making her blush and Lily gag from across the table.

"Sometimes I wish the two of you would go back to being oblivious to your feelings," she muttered. "You were less likely to give me cavities then."

"Wow Lily, you don't sound jealous _at all_," Al remarked sarcastically. "It's not their fault Lysander has a new girlfriend." He ducked as a muffin sailed across the table. Rose ignored both of her cousins and turned to face her boyfriend.

"Did you finish Longbottom's essay?" he asked, taking a bite out of an apple.

Rose nodded. "And I added a few extra inches with some information I found interesting."

"What on earth is interesting about Tentacula seedlings and their properties?" Scorpius groaned. "I barely finished the essay, let alone added extra information."

"Rosie was possessed by her mother at the time," Al cut in. "And Scorp, I agree with you about the seeds – possibly the most boring topic _ever_."

The three of them stood and began making their way to their first class, bickering light-heartedly about the interesting things – or lack thereof – about Venomous Tentacula seedlings.

They seated themselves in their usual spots in Transfiguration and waited for McGonagall to arrive. She had hinted at a pop quiz last time, so the three of them, along with Lizzie, had spent hours over the weekend running through their various spells and preparing themselves as best they could. Rose had been the first person since her mother to receive an 'O' on one of the Headmistress's pop quizzes and she intended to repeat that today.

The professor swept into the room and looked over her students imperiously. "I hope you studied over the weekend." The class shifted nervously in their seats. "I will be calling you up alphabetically by _first_ name."

Next to Rose, Al groaned and slumped forward in his seat as the professor continued.

"I will ask you to perform one or two spells of my choosing. No two students will do the same spells, and these are things similar to what you may be asked to do on your practical NEWTs. Mr Potter, if you please."

Slowly, Albus stood and made his way to McGonagall's desk. He had not inherited his grandfather's knack for Transfiguration – he only made it through with his friends' help.

Five minutes later, he sank back into his seat, having been instructed to enlarge a needle and change it into a spoon, then Conjure a bowl and plate with matching Ravenclaw patterns. Rose had been suitably impressed with his work, and she told him as much. He thanked her and promptly laid his head on his desk.

Rose watched as the class gradually went up to perform their spells – transplanting ears onto a cactus, turning a goblet of water into a fishbowl and back without spilling the water, and turning a lion into a Chihuahua among them.

"Rose Weasley," Professor McGonagall called crisply. Scorpius squeezed her hand as she stood and made her way to the front.

"Miss Weasley, if you would Conjure six dolls, enlarge them slightly, and then Transfigure them into exact replicas of people you know."

Rose exhaled – it was almost too easy. With a few silent flicks of her wand, she Conjured six nondescript dolls and Levitated them from the desk to the floor. She enlarged them to three times their size before changing them, one by one, into her mum, dad, Uncle Harry, Aunt Ginny, Albus, and Scorpius. All of them were eerily lifelike and Rose half expected them to open their mouths and start talking to her.

She turned back to the teacher and was pleased to see the ghost of a smile flit across McGonagall's face for a moment.

"Now, please Vanish them Miss Weasley," she instructed. Rose did so and returned to her seat as McGonagall called Scorpius to the front of the room.

Half an hour later the three of them left the classroom after having watched Scorpius transfigure two cacti into a single tree, then into a cat, a person, and then back to two cacti. Scorpius had come back to the table grumbling good-naturedly about "Weasley favoritism". Still discussing McGonagall's rather exhausting class, they took their seats in Slughorn's dungeon for Potions and were soon joined by Lizzie.

"Today, we have a bit of a treat!" Slughorn called jovially as he stepped out of his office. "You will be pairing up and brewing Amortentia! Now, since Amortentian takes a least a month and a half to brew, it will be done just in time for your NEWTS and you will be submitting it for your practical."

Scorpius nudged Rose and murmured, "Partners?"

She smothered a laugh. "Why are you even asking? Of course."

They set to working on the beginning stages of their potion, Al and Lizzie poring over their textbooks on Rose's left side.

Slughorn was right, the potion _was_ incredibly complicated – there was only so much they would be able to get done during their classes.

"Sir?" Rose piped up, and Slughorn looked over from where he was watching one of Lorcan's friends work. Lorcan was absent, she noticed, her brow furrowing.

"Miss Weasley?" Slughorn had approached their table.

"I was wondering if you wanted us to meet up with out partners outside of class to work on the potion as well."

"That is up to you and your partner," he replied, addressing the entire class. "There will be plenty of time for you to work on them in class, but you may come check on your potions and work on them as you like to."

She looked over at Scorpius and they both nodded before getting back to work on their potion. Rose scanned the room one more time.

Lorcan was still absent, and so was Caroline Nott, she not noticed.

Scorpius nudged her and asked her something about going to Hogsmeade to get some of the supplies they would need for the potion. All thoughts of Lorcan and Nott vanished from her head.

*/*

"We probably should go to at least _one_ class today," Caroline said, running a finger lazily up Lorcan's arm. He rolled onto his side and tossed an arm around her waist, burying his face in her neck.

"No," he said stubbornly, reminding her vividly of a pouting five year old.

She laughed softly. "We have to, unfortunately. Plus, it's almost lunch, so everyone will be coming back here anyways."

"We still have one more period," he mumbled, tightening his arms around her waist. "Plus, a guy could get the idea that you're just trying to get away from him." Lorcan looked up at her briefly with a smirk and she rolled her eyes with a smile, knowing he was just teasing.

"Fine, but maybe we should at least put some clothes on in case someone comes up here in between periods or something."

Lorcan nuzzled his face back into her neck and shook his head. He began placing soft kisses on her collarbone while one of his hands slid down and began massaging her hip. He gently rolled on top of her.

"Not fair," she muttered, the whiny nature of it slightly ruined by her breathlessness. "You know I can't resist you."

"I was counting on it," he replied with a smirk.

*/*

"Hey guys," Lizzie said cheerfully as she slid into a seat between Albus and Roxanne for lunch. Al leaned over and pecked her on the lips quickly before returning to his potatoes. The others said hello as well, although they did so in a less touchy-feely way.

Lily, however, simply glared at her brother and his girlfriend. Noticing this, Rose nudged Scorpius and subtly pointed. Scorpius looked over and grinned mischievously. Before Rose could blink, he had turned back to her and kissed her full on the mouth, snogging the breath out of her.

They broke apart when a chunk of toast knocked Rose in the temple. Lily looked angry, but Rose was pretty sure she was also on the verge of tears.

"Oh Lil, I'm sorry," Rose said, feeling slightly guilty. "Is this because of Lysander?"

"It's not fair!" Lily burst out. A few people turned to look at her and she ducked her head, lowering her voice to continue. "We went to the Fall Festival together and he gave me roses for Valentine's Day!" Rose couldn't help but notice the humor there – both she and Lily hated the flowers they were named for, yet Rose loved lilies and Lily loved roses. "And now it's barely a month later and he's with some other girl! It's not right!"

"So tell him," Rose said softly. "Trust me, sometimes you just have to put it all out there and see what happens. And if it doesn't work out the way you want, then there's a reason."

Lily studied her cousin, the tears slowly clearing from her eyes. "Is that…" she trailed off, nodding towards Scorpius. Rose smiled and nodded.

"I just kind of threw my feelings out there for him." Scorpius snorted next to her and she elbowed him. "And it was terrifying, scariest thing I have ever done, hands down. But look at how it turned out," she continued with a smile. "I don't think I have ever been this happy before. So to me, the potential reward is worth the risk."

Lily nodded, and Rose could practically see her little cousin steeling herself. Slowly, she stood and made her way to Lysander, tapping him on the shoulder and leading him out of the Great Hall.

Rose smiled to herself.

*/*

As the week slowly passed, Rose was beginning to feel the mounting pressure of their impending NEWTs. Even though everyone had already spoken with their Heads of Houses back in fifth year about future careers, Rose herself had only begun to figure out what she wanted to do. She hadn't mentioned it to anyone yet, not even Al or Scorpius, but she was thinking of Curse Breaking like her Uncle Bill. She had owled him a week or so ago, wanting to know his opinion on it. She had asked him to not say anything to her parents since she wasn't sure, but she hadn't heard back from him yet.

Scorpius found Rose staring into the fire later Thursday evening in the Heads' Common Room, having come to pick her up for patrol. She didn't even seem to hear him come in.

"Rose?"

She jumped slightly and turned to look at him. "Give a girl a heart attack!" He looked at her strangely for a moment before she remembered that most wizards had no idea what a heart attack was. "Never mind," she added with a small smile.

He chuckled a he leaned down to plant a quick kiss on her lips. "You seemed pretty absorbed in the fire when I came in. Anything you want to share?"

Rose thought for a moment before shaking her head. "Not quite yet, I'm still working it out. But you will probably find out soon."

Scorpius frowned. "Anything I should be worried about?"

Rose smiled. "No, nothing for you to worry about at all. It's a good thing. And when I get it sorted out up here," she tapped her head, "you will be the first to know."

"Better be," he muttered as he bent down to give her another kiss. She smiled at him and he laced his fingers through hers, tugging her up. "Let's go patrol, Rosie."

They strolled down the hall, Rose swinging their hands exaggeratedly and spinning under them on occasion. Halfway down the Charms corridor, she tripped over her own feet and fell into Scorpius, both of them laughing.

"Clumsy much?" He asked teasingly, and she shoved him playfully as she righted herself.

"You love it," she replied happily.

"That I do," he murmured, watching her twirl down the hall ahead of him. "That I do. Hey Rosie," he called after her, and she stopped spinning for a moment, "maybe we should actually patrol. You know, check classrooms and broom cupboards and all that."

Rose crossed over to the nearest classroom and had seized the handle when a voice behind her startled them both.

"Mr Malfoy! And Miss Weasley!"

The two of them turned to face their rotund Potions professor, Rose's hand dropping from the doorknob.

"I was just looking at the class's potions, and I must say, yours is coming along beautifully!" Slughorn beamed at them, and the both smiled back. "I take it you have been working on it outside of class as well as in."

Rose nodded, "We've each made a trip down there and then we made a trip together to work on it a little. We just want the best grade possible."

Slughorn's hands came up to link in front of his belly as he laughed jovially. "And I don't doubt the two of you will get it! I also don't doubt that the two of you will be smelling things that remind you of each other when it is complete." His gaze came to rest happily on the arm Scorpius had wrapped around Rose's waist. He stepped past them and continued down the hall. "Goodnight!"

Rose and Scorpius turned to each other and laughed softly, then continued down the hall, the classroom behind them forgotten.

*/*

"That was close," Lorcan exhaled. Caroline, next to him did the same, as the sounds of the Heads' and teacher's footsteps faded away in opposite directions. Her shoulders slumped in relief, and then she threw her head back and laughed. Some of her hysteria spread to Lorcan and he laughed too, both of them clutching their sides and leaning on the nearest desks for support.

"Do you think," Caroline gasped, "that if they had found us in here, they would have believed we were only talking and not shagging?"

Lorcan shook his head, gulping breaths to calm himself down as he sat back on a desk. "Probably not, no. Regardless of the fact that we still have all of our clothes on. And I'm pretty sure you are wearing underwear for once." Caroline smacked him on the arm lightly and settled herself standing between his legs, her hands resting on his thighs.

They had been in the classroom since an hour before curfew, just talking. Lorcan had come in there with another idea, but was pleasantly surprised when she said she wanted to get to know him better, and wanted him to know everything about her.

"I'm scared," she said softly, pulling him back to the present. He brushed a piece of hair out of her face and waited for her to continue. "I can be kind of self-destructive, and I tend to mess up the best things in my life somehow. And I'm afraid that I'll do something out of some old habit, like lying or manipulating or something, and you won't want me anymore."

Gently, Lorcan wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer, her forehead resting on his shoulder. "That won't happen. You won't mess it up, and I won't leave you."

"Promise?" Caroline's voice was muffled by his shirt.

"Only if you do too."

She pulled away and looked up at him. "Okay, then I promise."

"I promise, too."

They kissed for a brief moment, before Caroline pulled away and took a few steps back, looking nervous.

"I think we should stop doing this."

Lorcan froze, his heart racing. "What?"

"I think," Caroline exhaled, "we should stop sneaking around like this."

Slowly, Lorcan slid off the desk and stood, his hands clenched in fists. "Why?"

Caroline's eyes widened and the edge of hurt to his voice, realizing he had misunderstood her. "No, no, no I don't mean stop being together! I just mean, maybe we should tell everyone now. It's been like two months. And I've just been thinking about it lately, wondering if I'm ready for it. I think maybe I am." She held her breath, waiting for his reaction.

Lorcan stepped slowly towards her, fighting his urge to pick her up and spin her around and celebrate for the whole castle to hear. "Are you sure? Because there is no going back. That would mean you have to tell your father." Caroline tensed almost imperceptibly.

"I want to," was her soft reply. "I really want to. But I'm scared senseless. He's all I have."

"No, Caroline, he's not. You have me too, you know."

He could see her relax, and she reached for one of his hands, grasping it firmly in her own. "I do have you, don't I?" She paused. "Give me another week or so to work up the courage to tell him. I'm not a Gryffindor like you, it doesn't just come naturally." They both laughed softly, and Lorcan pulled her back to him, resting his chin on her head. Sighing happily, Caroline wrapped her arms around his waist. "I'm falling really hard for you, you know?" She murmured. "I've never felt like this before. I could get used to it, but part of me is really scared to."

"I'm falling really hard for you too," he replied, and she could hear the smile in his voice. "What made you decide to tell the world?"

Caroline pulled back a few inches to look in his face, and he was amused to see she looked like she was pouting.

"Girls keep hitting on you!"

Lorcan threw his head back and laughed.

*/*

Rose and Scorpius had just situated themselves in front of the fire in the Heads' Rooms to work on their mountainous pile of homework when an owl pecked on the window.

Rose stood and opened the window, watching Astoria Malfoy's imperious looking owl swoop into the room and over to Scorpius, depositing a scroll into his hand. Before she could close the window, another owl soared in and perched itself on her shoulder. She recognized it as her mother's owl Firefly and took the letter from its leg somewhat nervously, turning away from Scorpius to read it.

_Dear Rosie,_

_Your father and I are very pleased to hear how hard you are studying for your NEWTs. We know you will do wonderfully on them. As to you dating Scorpius Malfoy…_

Rose shut her eyes for a moment and took a deep breath. She had completely forgotten about owling her parents about the change in her relationship with Scorpius She assumed Al or Lily had said something to Aunt Ginny about it.

…_all I can say is it's really about time, and I am incredibly happy for the two of you. You father said to tell you to remember the talk the two of you had at Christmas, and that painful things will happen to him if he hurts you, blah, blah, blah. He of course went into very detailed descriptions of _what_ he would do but I will not include them here._

_I'm sure you have a lot of studying to do, so I will leave it here._

_All our love,_

_Mum and Dad_

Rose sighed, feeling like a huge burden had been lifted off her chest. Despite her mums well-known open-mindedness and her father's tacit approval at Christmas break, she had been incredibly nervous about their reactions.

She spun around, a grin lighting her face, to tell Scorpius the good news, and stopped when she saw him.

He was crying.

Slowly she stepped toward him. "Scorpius?"

His head jerked up up, sending a few tears flying. Rose had the fleeting impression of a lost, helpless little boy.

"What's wrong? What happened?" She took his hand in hers and squeezed it gently.

"It's my dad," Scorpius choked out, and Rose's heart sank.

"He died."

* * *

***Hides behind Scorpius* don't hurt me, please, I beg of you! If something happens to me, you will never know the end of the story!  
So yes, I'm evil and horrible, and you all hate me now. But hopefully you hate me enough to keep reading this note for another minute :)  
****The poll on my profile is still up, and in desperate need of votes. For those of you voting for _TWYT_ Missing Moments, I need you to suggest some missing moments please lol I have a few ideas in mind, but I also want to know what it is y'all want to read. And another story has been added to the poll, and I will post descriptions soon. Umm I think that's about it.  
Review! Much love! **


	15. Chapter 15

**Yes, yes, Lauren is horrible. It's been almost two months since she updated!  
****In my defense - I wanted this chapter to be perfect, because it is super important. And I also had major roommate drama like you would not believe. I now no longer have 4 roommates, I have 2. And as for the other two...well, let's just say it's been nice to have a clean, quiet house that doesn't smell like dog, and I don't miss them as friends.  
****But anyway. Here's Chappy 15, and hopefully I can get 16 started and posted sometime soon. I'm moving soon and then taking summer classes, so my time is limited. Either way, I really appreciate you guys sticking with this story and my sporadic updating for as long as you have, it means a lot to me. Can you believe it's already been over a year since I published the first chapter? I know I can't!**

* * *

Scorpius would always remember April 15th as the worst day of his life. At seventeen, he was burying his father.

Surprisingly, a lot of people had come to the funeral, even though it was a Monday and for a former Death Eater. Professor McGonagall had given Rose and Albus permission to miss classes to attend with Scorpius

_They heard the statue sliding aside as Al and Professor McGonagall walked into the Heads' Rooms._

"_Scorpius," McGonagall said gently, seating herself in an armchair, "I've just received an owl from your mother. I'm very sorry for your loss. I taught your father when he was here, and while he may have been…misguided by your grandfather, he was very talented and he turned out very well. He was immensely proud of you and he loved you very much." She paused for a moment, brushing a tear from her cheek. Draco Malfoy may not have made the best decisions as a teen, but he had done his best to change that after the war. He had distanced himself from his father and endured a lot of pain to have his Dark Mark removed. He had even reached out to Professor McGonagall to apologize for his role in the death of Professor Dumbledore and everything that had happened. A mutual respect had developed between the two, and Professor McGonagall was saddened by his death._

_The four of them sat silently for a moment, Rose holding Scorpius's hand and Albus squeezing his shoulder reassuringly. McGonagall watched the three of them and was vividly reminded of another trio of best friends she had taught many years ago._

"_I will leave the three of you alone," she said softly after a moment. "Astoria informed me that the service will be Monday at ten. Rose and Albus, you have my permission to accompany Scorpius if he wishes." Scorpius didn't say anything, just nodded._

Al's and Rose's parents were there, Scorpius noted numbly. Some Ministry officials his dad had worked with on occasion. A few of the families his charities had benefitted were also there, everyone looking somber and depressing in their black attire. He spotted Grandmother Narcissa hugging his mum and he sighed. Both women were weeping profusely and he wasn't quite ready to deal with that yet.

A hand slipped into his own and squeezed. He looked down at Rose and tried to smile at her gratefully, but knew that whatever came out was probably a grotesque grimace.

Gradually people began migrating towards the room where the funeral would be held and Scorpius sighed. He would have to go stand with his mother and grandmother to receive condolences from everyone.

Rose squeezed her boyfriend's hand again. She could sense how lost he felt and how much he didn't want to be here. She was starting to get rather worried about him – he had cried the night he had received the letter but had shown no emotion whatsoever since then. No tears, no smiles – it was like he had completely shut off from everything. Rose had tried to get him to talk about it but he had shut her down quickly each time by insisting on studying. She knew he would talk to her about it when he was ready, she just didn't want him to hold it in for too long.

"Your mum said I could stay with you during this, if you want me to," Rose whispered. Scorpius simply nodded and the two of them made their way to where a line was forming.

Both Narcissa and Astoria paused in what they were doing to hug Rose briefly. She had always been rather fond of Scorpius's grandmother, who had never shown her the prejudice her dead husband was so known for. She had heard from both of Scorpius's parents about how much Narcissa had lightened up after Lucius Malfoy's death. Rose was grateful she had never had to meet him.

One by one, people Rose didn't know walked by them and hugged Astoria and Narcissa, then shook Scorpius's hand before heading past them to the room where the casket lay.

Harry and Ginny Potter made their way gradually to the front of the line. Behind them were Rose's parents.

"I'm very sorry," Rose could hear her uncle Harry murmur to Astoria and Narcissa.

"Thank you for agreeing to speak today," was all Rose heard in return.

Both Harry and Ginny hugged Scorpius, having come to know him fairly well over the last few years. They hugged Rose as well before moving inside. When she turned around, her parents were standing in front of them.

Hermione stepped forward and hugged Scorpius briefly. Ron gestured for them to step away from everyone for a second.

"I'm sure you know your father and I never got along in school," Ron muttered, his hands in his pockets, "but I respect the way he turned his life around after the War, distancing himself from his father. And he did a fine job of raising you. If he hadn't, there was no way I would have let you hang around Rosie, let alone date her." Rose blushed slightly. Scorpius simply nodded. "He also treated my daughter with respect whenever she came to visit you." Ron stopped, unsure of what to say next. He looked over at his wife helplessly and Hermione stepped forward.

"We are extremely sorry for your loss Scorpius," she said softly. "And let us know if there is _anything_ we can do to help you, your mother, or your grandmother."

"Thank you," Scorpius muttered, appreciating the sentiments but heartily wishing the day was over with already.

The line dwindled slowly until there was nobody left, and Rose silently followed Scorpius, Astoria, and Narcissa inside. They made their way up the aisle to the front bench. Rose could see Scorpius's jaw clench as he caught sight of his father's coffin up ahead. She squeezed his hand reassuringly, but he made no response – his gaze was unwaveringly focused on the marble case ahead of them.

Slowly, Harry Potter stood and made his way to stand in front of the marble, facing the many people that had gathered.

Scorpius tensed next to Rose, standing abruptly.

"I can't do this," he muttered to Rose. "I have to get out of here. I'm going to the Manor." Rose made to stand but he shook his head. "Alone. I'll see you later Rosie."

Before Rose could blink, Scorpius had Disapparated. Sighing, she slid down the bench to sit next to Astoria Malfoy.

Harry opened his mouth to speak, and Astoria wordlessly grabbed Rose's hand.

"Everyone knows that Draco Malfoy and I didn't get along in school," he began slowly, weighing his words and hoping he was saying the right things. He had been surprised when Narcissa had approached him and asked him to speak, but had agreed nonetheless. "We hated each other quite strongly. Back then, he wasn't the greatest person, and as he grew older, he seemed to realize that. He took steps – admirable steps – to distance himself from who he used to be and began to forge a new life for himself. He married Astoria Greengrass when he was nineteen, and the two of them had a son that turned out to be Draco's spitting image. He raised his son the complete opposite of how he himself was raised, and his son his now best friends with my son and my niece. To me, that stands as a testament to the way Draco strove to make himself and his life better for his family." Harry paused for a moment to gather his thoughts. A tear dropped into Astoria's lap, landing on Rose's hand.

"Draco donated time and money to the rebuilding of Hogwarts after the war. He set up funds for those who had been injured or lost family members, and he personally paid for several funerals. Needless to say, his father was not pleased."

A small chuckle rippled through the room.

"In the years since the war, Draco's many efforts to put his past behind him and recreate the Malfoy name were largely met with skepticism and sometimes outright derision. Places refused his donations and many refused to have anything to do with him.

"But in spite of this, he never gave up, exhibiting a fierce stubbornness and determination to protect his family and his family name. His death so early is a tragedy. He leaves behind his wife Astoria after nearly twenty-five years of marriage. Anyone who has ever seen the two of them together could see how much they love each other. Draco doted on his wife, and even more so on his son Scorpius." Rose glanced at Astoria's face and saw a small smile on her lips as tears ran unchecked down her face. Turning back to face her Uncle Harry, Rose wiped the tears off her own cheeks.

"In spite of the troubles that Draco faced in his life, he would want to be remembered for the way he conducted himself after the war. He would want everyone to take care of his wife and son in his absence, and above all, remember that no matter how you start your life, you can change it into whatever you want it to be."

Finished speaking, Harry turned to face Draco's coffin.

With a slow, careful wave of his wand, Harry sent green, heat-less flames spinning towards Draco's marble tomb until it was encased completely. Rose watched in awe as the flames, Slytherin green, grew higher and higher and higher, until they died down completely. Left in the coffin's place was a green marble urn. Behind it was a statue of Draco that Rose knew would later be moved to the grounds of Malfoy Manor.

Carefully, Harry lifted the urn and handed it to Astoria.

*/*

Scorpius appeared in the Manor with a _pop_, startling the house elves working nearby. Two of them bounced up to him but he brushed them off and headed for the refreshment table. Grabbing a Firewhiskey, he headed up the stairs and down a long hallway towards the old drawing room.

_Draco led Scorpius to stand in front of the now sealed door to the drawing room and stopped him there._

"_Before you go off to Hogwarts tomorrow," he began heavily, "there are some things you need to know, things you need to be aware of."_

_Scorpius simply waited, watching his father. The elder Malfoy struggled for a minute, trying to figure out how to phrase this important information and sending up a quick prayer that his son wouldn't hate him after all was said and done._

"_Come here Scorpius," he finally said, leading his son over to two chairs facing the doors._

"_You know about the old blood wars, right?" Scorpius nodded, watching his father uncertainly. Draco sighed and massaged his temples. "When I was younger, I didn't make the best choices. In fact, I made completely horrible choices, and now you may have to suffer for them."_

"_I don't understand," Scorpius said slowly._

"_My father, your grandfather, supported the Dark Lord during those wars. I did as well, although it was more because of my bad upbringing – Father had shoved pureblood ideals down my throat my whole life – and pressure from Father and his circle, than from any real desire to do so. As a result, the Malfoy name isn't really very well received in society or anywhere. You may get picked on at school because of your last name, and for that, I'm very sorry Scorpius."_

_Scorpius felt bad for his father, but felt very little sadness for himself. He had always been a loner, never had many friends, and pretty much preferred it that way. He didn't think he would be missing out on anything by being shunned at school – he could focus more on his studies that way._

"_It's okay Dad," he finally said with a small smile. "I'll be okay."_

"_Unfortunately, there's more. In my sixth year, I was made a Death Eater – an official supporter of Voldemort. I was branded with a Dark Mark." Draco began rolling up his left sleeve as he talked, exposing his forearm. "When I met your mother and married her, she was very understanding, she didn't run the opposite direction. When we found out she was pregnant with you, I decided to have the Mark removed, something I had never thought about doing before because it's incredibly painful."_

_Scorpius already knew that his father's left forearm was a strange mixture of pink and white scars, although when he had asked him about it when he was younger, Draco had brushed the question off and changed the subject._

"_So I had it removed. But when I was in school, my first task as a Death Eater was to kill Albus Dumbledore, the headmaster of our school and the most powerful wizard on the good side. The only wizard, perhaps, that could take Voldemort in a full-on duel._

"_I didn't kill him though – I hesitated and found that killing someone isn't so easy. Someone else did it, but people still associate me with that. And then during my seventh year, which I did not attend, this Manor was Voldemort's headquarters. My father and mother had fallen from favor with him, but my aunt Bellatrix Lestrange was his right-hand. She was insane, a pureblood maniac who delighted in torturing and killing." Draco stopped for a moment to gauge his son's reactions so far. Scorpius sat, outwardly impassive, while his brain, already fairly intelligent for an eleven-year-old, speedily processed all that he was being told._

"_I hate to drop all of this on you now, Scorpius," Draco continued wearily. "I know it's a lot. But I want you to be prepared for anything that you may hear tomorrow and for the rest of your life about this family and me. I promise, there's only a little bit more for me to tell._

"_Harry Potter – the man who defeated Voldemort – and his two best friends, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger were captured and brought here. Potter had been disguised by some sort of Stinging Hex and was nearly unrecognizable. They asked me to identify him, and I said I couldn't. Aunt Bellatrix decided that Granger – who is Muggleborn – needed some interrogating. Potter and Weasley were locked in the basement, while Granger was subjected to torture." He gestured towards the sealed-off drawing room. "In there. I saw it all, and it was horrible. I couldn't do anything. I may have believed in pureblood ideals – and to some extent still do – but the sight of torture made me ill._

"_Weasley and Potter eventually escaped and rescued her from Bellatrix, Weasley being hopelessly in love with Granger and getting complete tunnel vision. They managed to escape with the help of a house-elf, and then at the Battle of Hogwarts they saved my life twice."_

_Scorpius nodded slowly, already planning to find more information in the Hogwarts library as soon as he could._

"_Weasley and Granger are married now and have two children, one of them about your age I think. Potter married Weasley's little sister and they have three children, one of them about your age also. Chances are they are going to be starting school at the same time or not much later. They also have already a very large extended family. I do not know what their parents may have told them about any of this, but I want you to know that out of everyone, Potter, Granger, and Weasley's children may be the ones who are the least friendly to you. Downright mean even, although I bet Potter has instructed his children to be nice and fair and anything along those lines. Weasley, however, is a different story. I just want you to be prepared. I have since made my peace with many people, but society in general has not made its peace with me, and many people are still holding fast to their beliefs about our family."_

Scorpius polished off the bottle in his hand while staring at the door to the drawing room. The funeral would be over soon, and then everyone would be headed here for refreshments and mingling. Scorpius couldn't help but wonder if he was going to regret leaving the funeral and not saying good-bye to his father. In his heart though, he knew that he wouldn't. He didn't want to see anything that would make it real for him that Draco was no longer there. He didn't want to see the pity in everyone's eyes when they looked at him, his mother, and his grandmother. He would rather deal with it his own way before dealing with anyone or anything else.

*/*

Rose and her family Apparated onto the Malfoy Manor grounds, and it didn't escape Rose's notice that her father's knuckles went white, and her mother gripped his arm a little tighter.

"You guys don't have to come in here," Rose said worriedly. "I'm sure Scorpius and his family would understand."

Ron's jaw clenched, pushing back the memories of hearing Hermione's screams as Bellatrix tortured her. He knew he should do the right thing and go inside to support Scorpius and even Astoria and Narcissa because they mattered to Rose, but he really didn't want to set foot inside Malfoy Manor ever again.

"Really," Rose repeated, glancing from her mother's ashen face to her father's angry one. "You two go home. I know this place has bad memories for you, so just go home, and I'll see you there later tonight."

It was all the reassurance her parents needed – they both hugged her quickly and then Disapparated.

Hearing another set of _pop_s, Rose turned and looked behind her. Theodore and Caroline Nott were walking slowly up the lane towards her. The elder Nott looked at her disgustedly as they passed and Caroline simply ignored her. Rose frowned – she didn't remember seeing either of them at the funeral, and couldn't believe they would have been invited. She stood there a few moments longer, letting them fade from her sight before continuing to slowly make her way up to the house.

*/*

Caroline glanced over at her father's face for what seemed like the fiftieth time, still trying to build up her courage. The door to the Manor crept closer, and Caroline knew that if she stepped foot inside without first talking to her father, she never would. And this was too important.

"Daddy," she said softly, stopping. Theodore Nott turned to look at her, his face impassive. Since the war he had continued to espouse Voldemort's ideals and proudly bear his Dark Mark. He was a formidable wizard, and looked the part too – his eyes were such a dark brown they were nearly black and his iron gray hair was kept slicked away from his face. "I need to talk to you." Caroline gestured towards a small group of trees a little ways away from them. "In private."

Imperiously, Theodore raised an eyebrow, but made his way over to the small copse. He turned back to face her, his hands linked behind his back. "Well?" he said impatiently, studying his daughter. All of the self-control he had taught her was gone, he thought with contempt. She was completely wearing her nerves and emotions on her sleeve, and it was ridiculous.

Before she could stop herself or chicken out, Caroline blurted it out. "I have a boyfriend."

There was no change on Theodore's face as he watched his daughter. He let the information sink in while still studying her. If she was this nervous about it, then she must know he wouldn't approve of whoever it was. It probably wasn't a pureblood then, he thought, his barely controlled dislike for his daughter rising another notch. He had always wanted a son, but his wife – an admirable woman who had shared Theodore's views – had died after complications from Caroline's birth, and no other woman had wanted to come near him.

Caroline watched her father, knowing that he was simply waiting for her to continue, and thinking of the possible guys she could be talking about.

Finally, Theodore's impatience got the better of him again. "Are you going to tell me who, or are you going to just stand there and shift nervously all afternoon?"

She took a deep breath, closing her eyes and reopening them again, praying that this would somehow turn out well. "Lorcan Scamander."

The hardening in her father's face was almost imperceptible but she caught it – years of dancing around her father's cold temper and relentlessly seeking his approval had taught her every nuance to his face.

"That's a bad joke, Caroline." When Theodore finally spoke, his voice was glacially cold. "You know better than to mix with someone like that and take the chance of tarnishing our family name."

"It's not a joke, Daddy." She could hear the pleading tone in her voice and knew her father would hate it, see it as weakness. "Lorcan and I have been together for about two and a half months now. I'm happy, Daddy. He makes me so happy." A small smile touched her lips for an instant, thinking of Lorcan and the way he would smile at her or wink at her at inopportune times, or sneak up from behind her and plant a huge kiss on her cheek.

The smile vanished at her father's next words.

"If you insist on this ridiculous relationship, you will no longer be my daughter."

Caroline froze completely. Theodore noticed this and pressed even further. Regardless of his own distaste for his daughter, he wasn't about to let her smear their name and their blood by mixing with someone like a Lovegood-Scamander brat.

"You will end this silly relationship and find one more suitable."

She stared at her father, all of her worst fears becoming realized in a brief instant. She tried one last time.

"I love him," she said softly, "and he makes me happy. Isn't that enough?"

Theodore's limited restraint on his temper finally snapped, and he took a menacing step closer to his daughter.

"No," he replied in a silky whisper, "it is not enough. You ruin yourself and me and our name by associating with someone like him. I meant what I said, Caroline." He stepped around her, heading leisurely towards the house. He could hear her following him. "I will no longer have a daughter. You will be disowned and left to fend for yourself, something I should have done when you were born. You never were of much use to me anyways. And you certainly never deserved my last name, or my mother's first."

Theodore heard her footsteps stop and smirked to himself as he continued walking towards the Manor. That should set her straight.

Caroline watched her father's retreating back and felt her heart slowly crack and shatter. All these years she'd tried so hard to do what he wanted, be a child he could want. And now…

Now he had pretty much told her that she had wasted her time, that he had never wanted her. That nothing she could ever do would ever matter.

A tear rolled down her cheek, and she brushed it away hastily.

*/*

Rose entered the Manor's formal living room, where refreshments were being served for those who had come to mourn with the family as well as support them. She spotted a flash of blonde by a table and began pushing her way towards there. By the time she reached it, there was no sign of Scorpius. Sighing, Rose took a bottle of butterbeer from next to the supply of Firewhiskey.

Albus spotted his cousin by the drinks table and made his way to her.

"Any sign of Scorpius?"

Rose slopped some butterbeer onto her shoes in surprise. "Merlin, Al, you scared me!"

Al chuckled before repeating his question. Sighing, Rose shook her head.

"No, I haven't seen him since he left the funeral. I know he needs some time to deal with all this, I'm just worried about him." Albus squeezed her shoulder reassuringly.

"He will find you when he's ready. This is just a lot for him – he shouldn't have to mourn his father already. It's not fair. Just try not to push him – Scorpius know we're here for him, and he will talk to us when he's ready."

Rose simply nodded. Al moved over to where his parents were, leaving Rose alone with her thoughts.

_Thirteen-year-old Rose stared up in awe at the mansion Scorpius lived in. Her best friend watched her nervously._

"_I know bad things happened here," he said hurriedly, "and I know that your parents told you exactly _what_ happened here, and that they didn't want you to come, but-"_

_Rose pressed a finger to Scorpius's lips to get him to stop rambling for a moment. She felt her cheeks heat up, and saw his do the same. She dropped her hand and turned her gaze back to his house._

"_It's amazing," she breathed. "It's so big and…just _gorgeous_."_

_They began making their way up to the Manor, Rose looking all around her. The door up ahead of them opened and Draco and Astoria Malfoy stood there, Draco's arm around his wife's waist. Both of them were smiling, and Rose felt her nerves ease slightly. Scorpius slipped his hand in hers and led her forward._

"_Mum, Dad, this is my best friend Rose Weasley," Scorpius said tentatively. He was well aware of the fact that his father and Rose's father never got along and still hated each other, but he had a pretty good feeling his father wouldn't hold that against Rose. "Rosie, my parents Draco and Astoria."_

_Nervously, Rose shook hands with his parents. She missed the glance they shared after looking at the hand she still had intertwined with Scorpius's. Stepping aside, they gestured for her to come in._

Rose shook her head to clear it and took another sip of her butterbeer. Draco had been so nice to her that day, she remembered. He had shown her the house, with Scorpius and Astoria in tow, and told her that he didn't hold his feud with her father against her. And he and Astoria had welcomed her into their home countless times after that, as well as letting Scorpius stay at her house and Albus's during holidays sometimes.

A small surge of anger rippled through her. It wasn't fair, she thought as she moved out of the room in search of Scorpius, that a good man had had to suffer because so many people were so prejudiced. And now because of that, his wife and son would have to learn to live without him.

*/*

Scorpius made his way through the Manor to the unused wing. Hopefully nobody would find him there.

He knew Rose was looking for him, but he wasn't ready to see her yet, her or Albus. So when he'd spotted her unmistakable red hair moving across the room towards him, he had grabbed a few Firewhiskeys and bolted.

He popped the lid off of one and stared at the bottle for a moment before taking a sip. He had noticed lately that whenever something rough happened he tended to reach for the Firewhiskey, and he knew it wasn't healthy. Right now though, Scorpius didn't much care. He wanted to be able to grieve for his father and not be judged by anyone for the way he was doing it. He didn't want to see the pitying look in his girlfriend's eyes.

Scorpius took another sip.

*/*

Caroline wandered through the house, drinking slowly from the Firewhiskey dangling from her left hand. She didn't want to see her father, and at the moment, she would gladly trade places with Scorpius. Draco Malfoy had been a nice man, she reflected, one who actually gave a damn about his family. He was worth mourning – her own father wasn't.

This was a nice wing, she thought as she took another sip, her thoughts slowly blurring together into warm fuzziness. Pity Lorcan wasn't here – she giggled to herself – they could make good use of all the rooms and all the beds and all the privacy.

She missed him. The thought ran blurrily through her mind yet made her smile all the same. She hadn't seen him for a little less than a day and she missed him.

Gulping down the rest of the Firewhiskey, she wished she'd eaten something that day. Nerves had kept her from doing so out of fear that she would vomit all over her father's shoes as she confessed. But now, she thought dimly, it might have helped her with the alcohol. It was only her first bottle, but she had always been a lightweight.

"Shame on you," she told herself, then laughed out loud at her slurred words.

Giggling still, Caroline crept down the hall to where there was an empty door. She peeked around the doorframe, then jerked back when she caught sight of Scorpius Malfoy laying on a couch. Slowly, she poked her head into the room again, noticing this time his closed eyes and his deep breathing. An empty Firewhiskey bottle was resting on the floor next to the couch, a half-empty one on the table behind him.

Caroline could feel her ugly, self-destructive streak rearing its head as she stared at Scorpius lying there. Her father's words began echoing in her head – _you will no longer be my daughter_, he had said. _You never were of much use to me anyway…you certainly never deserved my last name_, he had said.

She lifted the bottle in her hand and downed the rest of the contents before stepping fully inside the room.

"I'll show you just how much of a Nott I can be, Daddy," she said viciously, teetering in her heels as she turned back towards the door.

With a small click, it shut and locked.

* * *

**Some things I want to address before you get to reviewing.  
First, I know that lately Scorpius _has_ had a tendency to reach for the Firewhiskey when things get rough for him. I know that it isn't healthy, and I tried to acknowledge the fact that he knows it too. And everyone grieves differently - I know that if it was me, I might have been reaching for the booze too. But I am not going to make Scorpius an alcoholic, and this will also be addressed in another chapter (possibly the next one).  
Second, I would really like to know what y'all thought of Draco's funeral. It took me forever to write it and I kept changing it because I wanted it to be perfect, for myself, for Scorpius, and for you lovely readers. So reviews for this chapter would be extra super duper appreciated!**

**Much love :) **


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello there, everyone. Miss me? I hope so. I know that once again, it took me forever to update, and that I suck and you all hate me and would have killed me if not for the fact that you want to know how this story is going to end. And I accept that, and apologize. Hopefully this chapter - which is almost 7,000 words, the longest one yet - is good enough to postpone my execution.  
****It's kind of jumpy in some places, switching between characters and moments, but I actually meant for it to be like that this time, so hopefully you like! Enjoy!**

* * *

Scorpius awoke the next morning with a headache and a crick in his neck. Massaging it, he nudged Caroline next to him.

"Wake up," he said with a yawn, "we have to get to school."

Groaning, she lifted her head from his shoulder and laid it down on a pillow on the other end of the couch. Still rubbing his neck, Scorpius stood, his limbs stiff from having slept in a sitting position all night. Sighing, he looked around the room.

His shoes were discarded by the fireplace. On his way to pick them up, he stumbled over bottles, sending them spinning across the floor. There were four, he counted. Two of his and two of Caroline's. Half of one was spilled slightly onto the floor. It was a wonder their heads weren't completely splitting, although Caroline had only had one and a half of her two.

She was still refusing to get up. Her high heels were on the floor near her, and he was half-tempted to throw them at her head.

Instead, he crossed back over to her and dragged her into a sitting position. Getting the hint finally, Caroline began putting her shoes on and moving unsteadily to the door.

"Scorpius?" she said uncertainly, turning to face him with her hand on the doorknob. He looked up at her from gathering the bottles. "Thank you."

Before he could respond, she was gone.

*/*

Scorpius Apparated into Hogsmeade and began the long walk up to the castle. His headache was gone, but a new one threatened to take its place. He knew Rose was probably worried sick about him – he would be surprised if there wasn't a path worn into the carpet in the Heads' Common Room from her pacing. He smiled at the thought, his first true smile in a week, and found that his cheeks ached at the unfamiliar movement. He quickened his pace.

Several students called out greetings to him as he made his way through the halls. A few stopped him to offer their condolences. He thanked each of them but didn't linger to chat.

The statue of Queen Elizabeth slid aside at Scorpius's mutter of "never tickle a sleeping dragon" and he stepped inside.

Surprisingly, Rose wasn't in the Common Room, nor was there a hole in the carpet. Her door was cracked, so he headed towards there. He could hear her water running as he stepped into her room, and seated himself on her bed to wait.

After a few minutes, the water stopped and Scorpius could hear Rose rustling around in the bathroom.

It would take her forever to finish getting ready in there, he realized after a minute, and stood, heading towards her bathroom door.

Knocking softly, he pushed the door open and poked his head inside. "Rosie?"

Something collided with his middle and squeezed the air out of his lungs. Scorpius was hit with a strong sense of déjà vu when he looked down and saw Rose hugging him for all she was worth.

"Ribs…breaking…" he gasped, half-joking. Rose released him and instantly placed a hand on each side of his face, staring hard at him. His own hands slid down to her towel-clad waist.

"Are you okay?" she asked worriedly, then shook her head. "I mean, I know you're not okay, obviously, but are you kind of okay at the moment? You're not hurt, right, not physically anyway? I know you're emotionally devastated, but-"

Leaning down, Scorpius pressed his lips to hers for a brief second, effectively silencing her. When he pulled away, she exhaled slowly. He tugged her closer to him, wrapping his arms all the way around her and resting his chin on her head.

"Thank you," he murmured.

"For what?" she asked, her brow furrowing as she pressed her cheek even closer to his chest, hearing his heartbeat.

"For worrying." He dropped a kiss to the top of her head. Rose pulled away slightly and looked up at him, her brow still furrowed.

"Are you sick?" She asked, pressing the back of her hand to his forehead. "You don't usually like me worrying."

"It's just nice to know you care."

"Of course I care." The hand that had been on his forehead slid through his hair. "I love you, very much." Her other hand slipped behind her into his and she laced her fingers through his, leading him back into her room. They sat on the bed, Scorpius tugging Rose's legs into his lap and wrapping his arm around her waist. She tucked her head back under his chin.

"Do you want to talk about it yet?" She asked quietly.

"No. Not yet. Right now I want to have a normal day, or as normal as can be expected. But thank you." He kissed her temple. "Maybe tonight we can talk, after classes and dinner."

"Okay." Rose looked up at Scorpius, studying him for a moment. She ran a hand through his hair again before bringing it down to rest on his cheek. Turning his head, he kissed her palm. "I just want you to know that I'm not going to push you," she continued, "and that I'll be here whenever you want to talk. If what you want right now is a normal day, then I will do my best to do that for you. Which means I need to get dressed before breakfast." Reluctantly, she dragged her legs out of his lap and made her way to her wardrobe, digging through it for a clean uniform.

Scorpius watched her, feeling calmer than he had in days. She ducked behind the open door of her wardrobe and changed quickly into her uniform, finger-combing her hair as she dug a pair of socks out of a drawer.

"Where did you vanish to yesterday?" She asked over her shoulder, tugging out a pair of blue and gold striped socks. She walked back around to sit next to him on the bed, pulling the socks on over her feet and up her calves.

"I went to the closed wing of the Manor," Scorpius replied, trying to decide whether or not to tell her that he stayed with Caroline Nott all night. He knew she wouldn't like it, but he never wanted to keep anything from her – he knew that she would never get past deception. "I just needed some time to myself, to think."

"To grieve," Rose surmised, "without anyone watching you to see how you were holding up."

"You always knew me so well," he said with half a smile. "I ended up with some unusual company though."

"Oh yeah? Who?" Rose stood up before he could answer. "Tell me on the way to the Great Hall, I'm starving. And should we go check on our Amortentia tonight? I think it's about time for us to add the rose petals to it."

"Sure," Scorpius nodded, and followed her into the Common Room and then out into the hallway. Walking slowly along, Scorpius laced his fingers through hers, simply happy to be around her. He never ceased to be amazed at how being with Rose could calm him, make him feel like everything was going to be okay and there was nothing he couldn't handle.

Somewhat overcome with emotion, Scorpius pulled his girlfriend to him and planted a firm kiss on her lips.

When he pulled away, Rose looked up at him, slightly dazed. "What was that for?"

"I felt like it," he replied with a shrug. With another kiss, he tugged on her hand and began walking towards the Great Hall.

Rose shook her head slightly to gather the thoughts that Scorpius's kiss had scattered. "So who was your unusual company last night?"

Scorpius sighed, stopping. He could hear the low murmur of voices from students making their way to breakfast in the Great Hall.

"Caroline Nott."

Rose simply stared at him – he could _not_ have just said what she thought he said. Shaking her head, she took a step back, her hand separating from his. "I'm sorry, _what_ did you just say?"

"Caroline Nott," Scorpius repeated nervously. "I was in the other wing of the Manor and she showed up. She was kind of drunk, and-"

Rose held up a hand, silencing him. "You were in the closed wing of your house, in some obscure location where I couldn't find you, but _Caroline Nott_ found you, and you stayed with her all night? You couldn't come find me and stay with me, or at least let me know somehow that you were okay?"

"Rose, it wasn't like that." Scorpius stepped towards her, dismayed to see her take a few more steps back from him, keeping her hand up to maintain the distance between them.

"Wasn't like what, Scorpius? Maybe you didn't seek her out, but you still stayed with her. The night after you buried your father, instead of coming to me for comfort or for _anything_, you were with your ex-girlfriend." Frustrated, Rose ran a hand through her hair. "Do you know how that makes me feel? That and the fact that you were drinking, and you said she was drunk. Merlin only knows what might have happened."

Scorpius just stood there for a moment, watching her. "Rose, nothing happened. Nothing would have happened. I would never do that to you, you know that. Caroline and I…we just talked."

Sighing, Rose looked at him wearily. The day had barely started, yet she was already exhausted. "But see, that's just it Scorp. You talked to her. To your manipulative, crazy ex-girlfriend who is dating my ex-boyfriend. You didn't talk to _me_. I was up all night, worried sick about you because I didn't know where you were, how you were, what you were doing, how you were dealing with everything. And you were with Nott. Do you understand why that bothers me?"

Slowly, Scorpius nodded. "I do. And I'm sorry."

Rose ran another hand through her hair. "Just give me a bit," she said before turning around and continuing to the Great Hall, leaving him standing there for a moment.

He wanted to go after her, but he knew that pushing her was not the way to go. Instead, he followed her into the Great Hall, not answering Al's questioning look when he sat across from Roxanne instead of next to Rose.

*/*

Lorcan watched Rose walk into the Great Hall, followed a few minutes later by Scorpius, then glanced at his watch again. Caroline should have been back by now, especially since Albus, Rose, and Scorpius were already back.

Another two minutes passed, and finally Lorcan pushed back his untouched breakfast and stood. Striding out of the hall, he made his way towards the Slytherin Common Room. He didn't know exactly where it was, but he knew the general area of it and hoped that he might run into Caroline.

After pacing two different corridors for ten minutes, Lorcan was starting to think he was just going to have to wait until their free period before lunch to see her, something that didn't really sit well with him.

"Lorcan."

He spun around, coming face to face with his girlfriend. She gave him a tired smile before stepping towards him and wrapping her arms around him. "Hi."

He sighed. "Hi." He pressed a kiss to the top of her head, his fingers toying slightly with the ends of her hair. "I missed you."

"I missed you too."

They stood there for a moment, Caroline feeling more relaxed than she had in days. She wished she could just stay in his arms forever, instead of having to deal with real life. Instead of having to tell him what had almost happened last night.

"Want to meet in the Room of Requirement during free period?" She asked, pulling away and walking back to where she had dropped her schoolbag.

"Of course." When she walked back to him, he slipped his arm around her waist, the two of them moving slowly back to the upper levels of the school. "How was the funeral?"

She shrugged slightly. "Sad. Draco Malfoy was a decent guy, as far as I knew. He was never that fond of me when I was with Scorpius – I don't blame him, considering who my father is. But he was polite to me, respectful of my relationship with Scorpius, and he never really held my parentage against me. I'd imagine it's the same for Scorpius's relationship with Weasley, or at least his friendship with her."

Lorcan let her ramble, sensing the nerves that had kicked up in her when he had mentioned the funeral. Something had probably happened, most likely with her father, and whatever it was, it wasn't good.

They reached the Entrance Hall and began climbing the stairs to the Charms corridor. Hearing the voices of other students, Lorcan slid his arm from Caroline's waist. He took a few steps away from her, already disliking the necessary distance but knowing that she wasn't ready for all the stares and whispers that would accompany the exposure of their relationship.

She surprised both of them by reaching over and pulling him back to her, wrapping her arm around his waist. At his look, she smiled slightly.

"I don't want to hide anymore. I want everyone to know you're mine." When he didn't say anything, she hesitated. "Is that okay?"

A smile spread across Lorcan's face, lighting his eyes. "Of course it is. I've only been begging you to let me show you off since this started between us."

She breathed a small sigh of relief. "Good. Let's get to our classes."

Slowly, they made their way down the hall, becoming more and more aware of the whispers that followed as people noticed her arm around his waist and the arm he had draped over her shoulders. Both of them were aware of the glares from some people – girls in particular were staring at Caroline with obvious loathing. She tilted her chin up and ignored them, feeling a small amount of self-satisfaction at the thought of other girls being forced to leave Lorcan alone now. He was officially off the market, and Caroline couldn't be more delighted.

His Transfiguration class was just down the hall from her Charms class, and he gave her a quick kiss before heading that way. Smiling to herself, Caroline slipped into her classroom and prayed for it to speed by.

*/*

Double Ancient Runes was long and arduous for Scorpius. Normally it was his favorite subject, but normally he had Rose sitting next to him, working with him on the translations and making the time fly by. This time, she was seated with an empty chair between them, bent over her own translation, occasionally glancing at her book for a symbol. She ignored him completely.

As much as it drove him nuts, he knew that she needed time to think and process on her own. He understood why she was upset, why him being with Caroline all night bothered her, but he was hoping that her logic would win out. She had to know that he would never do anything to hurt her, that he would never betray her. He wasn't very worried about her ending things with him – he was just worried that she would take so long to think it over that she would make both of them crazy.

He wished Albus was here to at least force some kind of conversation or do _something_ so that he and Rose would have some kind of interaction with Al as an intermediary. Instead of this ridiculous silence that he was forced to sit through.

Rose sneaked another peek at Scorpius, watching him work on his translation. He seemed to be working slower today than he ever had, toying with his quill and scribbling approximately two words every five minutes. She had the sinking feeling his distraction was her fault.

Well, it was actually _his_ fault, she fumed inwardly, double checking the dashes on one rune to make sure she had the right word. _He _was the one who had spent the night with his ex-girlfriend, _he _was the one who hadn't bothered to tell her where he was all night and left her worried sick, and _he_…

Was the one who had just lost his father.

Rose sighed, her shoulders slumping. She missed the anxious look Scorpius shot her as she ran a hand through her hair.

Maybe she was being unreasonable, she thought, half-heartedly scratching out a misspelled word. He was grieving for his father, he had just needed someone to talk to. And Nott had simply been the first one there – Scorpius had reached out to her because of proximity. It wasn't because he had any feelings for her still. Rose was pretty sure he'd never had any genuine feelings for her.

She shook her head absentmindedly, looking again over the last three sentences she'd written. They seemed to be correct. Satisfied with that, Rose let her mind wander again.

Scorpius loved her, she was sure of it. But that didn't mean it didn't hurt that he had pretty much avoided her during the funeral, hadn't said a word about how he was feeling either before or after the funeral, hadn't come to her at _all_. He'd gone to Caroline Nott instead.

No. No, she corrected herself, he hadn't _gone_ to her. It had been happenstance, coincidence, but all the same…he had turned to Nott in a way he hadn't turned to Rose.

She sighed again, glancing up at the clock. A small dose of relief swept over her when she saw that class was over in five minutes. Slowly, she packed up her things, noting that she didn't feel any more resolved about the situation with Scorpius than she had at the beginning of class. She wouldn't break up with him, she knew that. No matter how needy or unfeminist-movement it seemed, Rose needed him to keep her world turning. Not even as a boyfriend – she needed the balance that he provided to her days, to her thoughts, to all aspects of her life, balance that she was sorely lacking at the moment.

Without looking at him, she strode out of class and towards the Great Hall for lunch.

Scorpius watched her go, dread creeping into the pit of his stomach.

*/*

Caroline listened to the bell sending the rest of the school to lunch and pressed her cheek more firmly against Lorcan's shoulder. His hand trailed lazily up and down her spine, sending goosebumps skittering across her skin.

"Are you okay?" he murmured, his hand stilling at her hip. "You've been quiet and kind of…off…since you got back."

Slowly, she sat up, dragging the sheet with her and clinging to it almost desperately. Lorcan saw something in her eyes he never thought he would see – fear. It only increased the sinking feeling he was developing. "Caroline? What aren't you telling me?"

She fought to keep her self-control – self-control that had been second nature until this year – and slid off the bed, grabbing her clothes anxiously and pulling them on before turning to look at Lorcan. He watched her, his calm face masking the nerves he felt.

Caroline took a deep breath, straightening her shirt and tucking it into her skirt. Finally, she looked back at him, tears already swimming in her eyes.

"I tried to have sex with Scorpius last night."

*/*

Slowly, Scorpius made his way to the Great Hall, watching Rose's back ahead of him. He wasn't surprised when she passed the doors and continued on towards the library. Rather than follow her, he made his way to the Ravenclaw table, seating himself morosely across from Albus. He ignored the questioning look his best friend shot him and began loading his plate with food he knew he probably wasn't going to eat.

Since staring wasn't getting him anywhere, Al reached over and snatched away Scorpius's untouched plate and his goblet of pumpkin juice. "Scorp."

The Malfoy raised his head and stared at Albus blankly. "Yes?"

"What is up with you, mate?" He asked, almost exasperatedly. "Ever since you got back today, you've been off. And I don't think it has anything to do with your dad either – you and Rose aren't speaking. What's going on?"

Scorpius shrugged. "She's mad at me."

Lizzie seated herself on the other side of Albus, kissing him on the cheek before turning her attention to Scorpius. She'd heard his last statement and it made her curious. Lizzie had seen Rose duck into the library before lunch, completely distracted and seemingly on the verge of a breakdown.

"Why is Rose mad at you?"

He sighed, running a hand through his hair. "It's a long story."

Albus just stared at his friend, his frustration rising. Lizzie, sensing his growing temper, placed a hand on his knee and squeezed gently. They shared a look, one that Scorpius couldn't decipher, before turning back to Scorpius.

"How are you doing?" Albus asked after a moment, dropping the subject of Rose for the time being.

Scorpius inclined his head slightly, a gesture of thanks that Al understood, before answering. "I'm not sure." His hand went through his hair again. "I keep expecting an owl from him, or to wake up and it be the beginning of the year again, before he got sick. It's just really difficult for me to comprehend that he's not there anymore, that I can't ask him for advice or practice dueling with him."

Albus nodded, wishing there was something he could do to help his friend. "How about we sneak into Hogsmeade tonight? I have the Cloak, and the Map – James was kind enough to give them to me when he left the school – and I know that patrols are going to be light tonight around the one-eyed witch." Lizzie nibbled on a piece of toast and picked up a copy of the day's _Daily Prophet_, pretending not to listen. "We can just have a guys night, no girlfriends." He glanced at his own girlfriend. "No offense, love."

"Hmm?" Elizabeth glanced up from her article, feigning ignorance. "Offense? For what?"

Albus grinned. "You're amazing." He leaned over to give her a quick kiss before turning his attention back to Scorpius. "So what do you say?"

Slowly, he shook his head. "I'm supposed to meet Rose tonight to work on our potion. Hopefully by then she will decide to speak to me." Without another word, he stood and made his way out of the hall, heading for his next class.

*/*

"Would you say something, please?" Caroline pleaded. Lorcan stood on the other side of the room, fully dressed now, staring at a spot over her head. He hadn't spoken in the twenty minutes since she'd made her…announcement, and it was starting to scare her. She had expected him to yell, to throw things, to get angry, but his complete and utter silence was scaring her.

"What do you want me to say?" he asked in a low voice, still not looking at her. He knew himself well enough to know that if he looked at Caroline, he was either going to completely lose his temper, something that hadn't happened in years, or he was just going to forgive her. And neither of those were options. "You just told me that you tried to sleep with your ex-boyfriend the night of his father's funeral. What in Merlin's name could I possibly say to that?"

She could hear the barely controlled fury in his voice. "Just hear me out, please. I have an explanation."

"No." Lorcan shook his head. "I don't want an explanation, I don't want excuses, I don't want any of it." He turned around and braced his hands against the wall, taking deep breaths.

"I didn't sleep with him!" She cried, taking a few steps towards him.

"No, but you wanted to, didn't you!" Lorcan spun back around, his voice raising despite his attempt to remain calm. "It doesn't matter why or what led up to it! You found Malfoy, tried to sleep with him, and I'm guessing the only reason you didn't is because he stopped you, he turned you down! Nothing I do, nothing about me is good enough for you, is it?"

"That's not true." Caroline's voice was quiet, although it shook. "You're good enough. You're more than good enough, you're so much more than I deserve. And I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." Gently, she laid a hand on his arm.

He shrugged it off and took another step back, shaking his head. When he spoke again, his voice was quiet. "So what was that?" He asked, gesturing toward the bed. "Guilt? Trying to convince yourself that you want me and not him?" Caroline began shaking her head. "That's what it seems like to me. Like Malfoy turned you down, so you had to convince yourself that you could settle for me, since I was the best you were going to be able to get now."

She shook her head harder, a few tears running down her cheeks. "No, that's not-"

He stepped past her, making his way towards the door, effectively cutting her off.

"Lorcan, wait, please."

He stopped, his hand on the doorknob. "I've been waiting, Caroline. And I'm done. You don't think I'm good enough for you because I'm not a pureblood, or rich, or a Slytherin. I'm not going to keep waiting for you to realize that you're wrong."

Lorcan didn't glance back as he slipped out the door and shut it firmly behind him.

Caroline listened to his footsteps recede before sinking down on the bed and crying like she hadn't since she was a little girl.

*/*

The day dragged on for Scorpius. He had to endure Double Charms with Albus and Rose – part of him felt sorry for Al, who was stuck sitting in between them now and trying to make conversation with both of them, as well as attempt to make them speak to each other. Rose hadn't said more to him than "hand me that mouse, please" and even that had been spoken with no inflection, no eye contact, nothing whatsoever. Scorpius had handed her the mouse and stared at her for a moment, trying to mentally will her to look at him. No such luck.

Rose snuck another peek at Scorpius, before glancing back at the two mice she was supposed to be Charming to flash colors to reflect a person's mood. Her mice were stuck firmly on red and blue – anger and sadness. Her gaze fell to her hand where it lay on their tails. Lifting it, they returned to flashing brightly. Looking around the room, she felt a smug satisfaction to see that nobody else had managed it. Nobody except Scorpius.

And now that he was done, he had returned to staring at her. She met his gaze for an instant, and could read everything he was thinking in that instant. He was sorry, he missed her, he just wanted to talk to her.

With a sigh only audible to herself, she turned back to her mice in time to meet ancient Professor Flitwick's beaming gaze. She smiled back, knowing she had earned an O for the day, and class was only half over.

"You may do as you please for the remainder of class, Miss Weasley," he squeaked.

"I have a potion I need to work on, actually," she replied, thinking fast. "It's in the dungeons though – could I leave to work on it?"

Any other student would have been immediately denied the simple request, especially a member of the Weasley-Potter clan, who frequently skived classes to orchestrate a prank. Flitwick studied her for a moment, mulling it over.

"You can check with Professor Slughorn," she added as an afterthought. "And Scorpius is my partner for it. It's our final project for the term. Please," Rose pleaded.

Finally, the professor nodded. "Only because you are a trustworthy student, Miss Weasley." He turned to Scorpius as Rose began packing up her things, surveying his mice. "And I assume you would like to accompany her," he continued, "since you are also finished with the day's work."

Scorpius looked over at Rose as she tucked her book into her bag and caught her almost imperceptible nod before she stepped around the corner of the table and made her way to the door. She looked over her shoulder at him before stepping into the hall and heading towards the dungeon where their potion was stored.

After Flitwick gave him permission to leave, Scorpius hastily shoved his things into his bag as well and practically ran for the door.

Albus watched his friend go with a smirk and a small shake of his head, hoping that this time they would work things out for good. He was getting a little tired and frustrated with their incessant romantic woes, although as Lizzie had pointed out, they wouldn't be star-crossed lover-type-things if there wasn't always drama.

Scorpius caught up to Rose two corridors and a staircase away from the dungeon where their potion was being stored. Everyone's potions were in the same room, but Slughorn had given each student a particular Locking Charm, so that nobody would attempt sabotage or tampering.

They walked in silence for the first corridor and made their way down the staircase. Scorpius looked at Rose frequently, but didn't speak or attempt to touch her in fear of interrupting whatever thoughts were running through her head. He was encouraged when she took his hand as they walked into the dungeon, even offering a smile.

Their nearly-complete Amortentia was sitting quietly in the corner, in contrast to some of the other potions that were bubbling, hissing, or even splashing themselves. Nearly everyone else had made some error with their Amortentia, but Rose and Scorpius's was almost as perfect as could be. It was giving off the light scent of chocolate and pink colored steam rose from it in waves, just as it was supposed to.

Rose walked around to the other side of the potion, taking out her textbook and making a note of its progress. Without looking up at him, she spoke to Scorpius.

"I want to know everything that happened."

He just stared, prompting Rose to look at him when she got no response. Scorpius found his voice. "Why?"

She looked back down, finding the amount of rose petals they would need to add and pulling them out of a jar. She thought over her words as she sliced the petals into long strips.

"Because it's driving me nuts, not knowing exactly what happened. And if I know all the details, I can make an informed and rational decision about where you and I go from here." The petals rested on top of the potion for an instant after she sprinkled them in, then slowly slipped beneath the surface. The Amortentia changed almost instantaneously to clear, it's steam now rising in spirals.

"So logical," Scorpius muttered, watching her. "Okay, but once I start telling you, you can't interrupt. Just let me get it all out and then you can make your informed and rational decision."

Rose set her knife down, the point marking the next ingredient to be added in thirty minutes. "Okay, I can do that. So what happened?"

_Caroline shut the door behind her and locked it, making her way unsteadily towards Scorpius as he lay asleep on the couch. One of her heels caught on the rug and she stumbled, swearing softly, her words still slightly slurred. Bracing herself on an armchair, she bent down and took off one shoe, then the other, and tossed them by the couch. Even so, she found that the floor didn't always cooperate and stay steady beneath her feet._

_She plopped herself down next to Scorpius and picked up the half empty bottle she had spotted on the table. Taking a swig from it, she nudged him. "Scorpius!" Her voice came out kind of slurred and sing-songy, but it woke him up._

"_Hmm?" Scorpius cracked an eye open. "Caroline?"_

"_That's right." She couldn't quite purr like she used to, thanks to the alcohol in her system, but she tried. "Miss me?"_

_He shook his head slightly to clear it – instead it began to ache. "What?"_

_Without another word, Caroline maneuvered until she was straddling him, her hands on his shoulders for balance. Scorpius's eyes shot open. "What the hell are you doing?"_

"_Proving a point," she muttered, but Scorpius caught it._

"_What point?" She began running her hands down his shoulders towards his torso. He caught them hastily and pushed her up. "What the hell are you doing?" he repeated._

"_My dad thinks I don't deserve our family name," she said, almost distractedly. "So I'm going to prove him wrong. Being a homewrecker and a cheater seems like the way to go."_

_Scorpius sat up abruptly, knocking Caroline to the floor. He just stared at her, speechless. She winked at him and giggled._

"_Feel like helping a girl out?"_

_He stood, moving unsteadily to the other side of the room. "Help you out? Are you insane? I won't do that to Rose." Turning, he just stared at her, still sitting on the floor, staring at the couch. "And why would you do that to Scamander?"_

_Caroline's head flew up, her eyes bright. "I don't…I don't want to hurt him. But he's going to get hurt if he stays with me, so this will be better for him."_

"_So better now than later?" He replied spitefully. "If you want to do that to him, then use someone else. I'm not going to hurt Rose. She means too much to me."_

_Caroline climbed shakily to her feet and advanced on him. "And you think Lorcan doesn't mean just as much to me? That I don't love him as much as you love Weasley? Lorcan is _everything_ to me." She dragged her hand through her hair. Scorpius frowned._

"_Then why are you doing this?" He asked._

"_Because none of it matters," she said helplessly. "Nothing I just said about how I feel about him matters." Scorpius stared at her, nonplussed. She turned and made her way back to the couch and sank down on it, burying her face in her hands. "I told my father about me and him," Caroline continued, her voice muffled, "and he said that if I don't end it, he would disown me like he should have years ago. Apparently he's never wanted me, and this is his excuse to get rid of me. He's my father," she said, the tears in her eyes threatening to spill over. Scorpius felt a small stab of pity for her. "He's my father and he doesn't want me."_

_With a sigh, Scorpius seated himself next to her on the couch. "And you think that trying to sleep with me will make him change his mind? That makes no sense."_

_She shook her head, feeling nauseated. "I don't know. No. I mean…I just…he said that I wasn't worthy of having the family name, so what better way to prove him wrong?"_

"_By being a…what were the words you used? A homewrecker and a cheater?"_

_Caroline felt the idiocy of her decision sink into her, and she shook her head. "I don't…I don't know. I don't know what to do anymore."_

_Scorpius sighed, glancing over at her and seeing real distress on her face. Despite the ugly history between them, he felt sorry for her. Nobody should have to hear from a parent that they weren't wanted, or that their happiness didn't matter. "I'm sorry about what your father said to you. You don't deserve that, nobody does. But you can't let that make you self-destruct. You seem to really care about Scamander, and I think he really cares about you too. So don't do this to yourself."_

_Slowly, she nodded. "Thanks," she muttered. "And I'm sorry about what I did to you and Weasley. That…that was kind of also influenced by my father, I just wanted to make him proud of me by being with you. And that's not an excuse really, but it's a reason, even if it isn't a great one. Although," she stopped to think for a moment, "if I hadn't done stupid things to keep you and Weasley apart, I never would have gotten involved with Lorcan. And the two of you worked things out after all. So I guess everything turned out alright in the end."_

"And we just talked a little longer," Scorpius finished, "then she ended up falling asleep next to me. I closed my eyes for a moment, and the next thing I knew it was morning." Rose simply watched him for a moment; he could practically hear her brain whirring as she thought. "That's it, I promise," he added, his voice becoming pleading. "I didn't – we didn't do anything but talk. Rose, you have to believe me."

Her gaze was steady as she replied, "I do believe you." She looked back down at the textbook and began slicing the rose stems, careful to set aside any thorns.

Scorpius exhaled, a weight lifting from his chest. "You do?" He took a few steps closer to her, standing behind the cauldron and watching her work.

Rose nodded, carefully counting the number of stem pieces into her hand. "I do. And I overreacted a bit about the whole thing. I was just very worried and very stressed and it just felt like you were turning to someone else instead of me." She added the stem slices one at a time and then looked up at him. "And if you did, then I understand. I know that sometimes you need someone else to talk to, a fresh perspective or voice." She smiled slightly. "I'm just possessive, and I want you all to myself."

Scorpius smiled gently and stepped around the table to stand next to her. "You have all of me, Rosie." He placed his hands on either side of her face and just stared at her for a moment. "Nothing is ever going to change how much I love you."

Rose gave a nervous laugh. "Are you sure?"

Scorpius frowned. "Of course I'm sure – why?"

Slowly, Rose stepped away from him and began rummaging through her bag. She pulled out a wrinkled piece of paper and hastily smoothed it out before handing it to him. "I received this three days ago, but I was waiting for a good time to tell you."

Scorpius looked down at the paper and skimmed it, then went back to the top of it and re-read it again more slowly. He looked back up at Rose and could practically feel the nerves radiating off of her.

"Rose…this says you were accepted into the Ministry's Curse-Breaking Apprentice Program." She nodded, tugging on the hem of her shirt nervously. "And that they want you to study in Egypt with them for a year after you leave Hogwarts." Rose nodded again, and Scorpius watched her fidget. She was afraid he would be mad, he realized, or upset. All he could feel was pride.

"What do you think?" she finally asked, unable to read his expression.

"This is amazing!" he exclaimed. "I'm so proud of you!" He could see her exhale, and he reached over to tug her to him, enveloping her in a hug. Rose wrapped her arms around him and pressed her forehead to his chest for a moment before looking up at him.

"So you're okay with me leaving for a year?"

He frowned. "Is this what you want to do? Is this what would make you happy?"

Rose hesitated for a moment, then nodded. "Yes, it is. I really want to do this, I think I'll be really good at it." She paused, then pressed her head back to his chest. "I'm going to miss you a lot though, more than anything else. I'm excited about going, but at the same time I don't want to leave you for a year."

"Hey," Scorpius said gently, pulling back and placing his hands on her shoulders, "we will figure this out. But there are some things that are already settled." She looked at him quizzically and he smiled. "Here's what I know – you're going to Egypt, and you're going to impress the hell out of everyone there. And I'm going to support you the whole way, because I love you, and you mean more to me than anything."

Rose smiled and felt the familiar fluttering of butterflies in her stomach. "I love you too." She took a deep breath. "So – we're okay? Everything's okay?"

Scorpius smiled as well, and nodded. "Everything's okay."

* * *

**Am I forgiven?  
And who has seen the Avengers?**


	17. Chapter 17

**Check me out! It took me less than a month to update! Seriously, y'all should love my economics professor. His class is so boring that all I do for almost two hours, Monday through Friday, is write fanfiction in there. I've got Chapter 18 (which is the last pre-epilogue chapter, and I realize I said that like five chapters ago, but I mean it this time!) started, and it's coming along nicely. I have about four other stories that have also been started, the ones from the poll plus two extras.  
****And I recently posted my 25th story on here! I'm so amazed at myself, and I am so grateful to those of you that read them!  
****Hope you enjoy this chapter! See you at the bottom!**

* * *

It was that time of the year again, the time that Hogwarts students most dreaded – OWLs and NEWTs were upon them. Fourth years and below, having never been subjected to either of these examinations, were often on the receiving end of a fifth or seventh year's temper for making too much noise or being too happy.

Rose was no exception to the tension and stress that practically flowed through the halls – if anything, she subjected herself to more of it, fearful that she would jeopardize her acceptance into the Curse-Breaking Apprentice Program. She was often up so late rereading notes and writing new ones that it was only when Scorpius threatened her with jinxes that she gave up for the night and went to sleep. After two weeks of this, it was unsurprising for her to be paler than usual with large shadows under her eyes. It was also unsurprising that the majority of the school that wasn't related to her studiously avoided her, and planned to do so until the exams were over. Even her cousins and little brother could be seen occasionally diving behind statues or other people to avoid her. The only people who could continuously handle her presence were her boyfriend and two favorite cousins.

And even that was only because they knew that she would hunt them down if they avoided her.

Their first exam was Potions. Both Rose and Scorpius sailed through the written part and waited nervously for their turn at the practical. Their potion was near perfect, light pink and the steam rising in spirals.

"What do you smell in it?" Rose asked Scorpius curiously as another pair headed into the Great Hall, carefully levitating their cauldron ahead of them.

"Brooms, fresh cut grass, lilies, and your mango body wash," he replied quietly, dropping a kiss on the top of her head. "You?"

"Books, fresh air, chocolate pie, and your cologne." She smiled up at him.

"Weasley, Rose! Malfoy, Scorpius!" Headmistress McGonagall called from inside the Hall. Carefully, Scorpius levitated their cauldron and they made their way in, heading towards the table set up in the middle. Four witches and wizards watched them with blank faces as they rested their cauldron on the table, and then the interrogation – it was the only word Rose could think was appropriate – began. For twenty minutes they answered questions about the composition of Amortentia, its history, their difficulties brewing it, and where they felt they had excelled and struggled. When they finally left the Hall, they were exhausted, and wanted nothing more than to collapse by the lake.

Instead, they made their way to the Heads' Rooms to prepare for another night of studying. First thing in the morning was Transfiguration.

*/*

"Lorcan."

He stopped in the middle of the hallway, not turning around, just listening to her walk closer. She stepped in front of him, trying to meet his eyes. He stared at a point above her head down the hall.

"How…umm, how have you been?" Caroline asked nervously.

He still didn't look at her as he shrugged and replied, "Fine." She chewed her bottom lip and picked at her cuticles. He had never seen her like this – her precious self-control completely blown. Well, he had before, but that was in bed, and only in bed. Any other time, and she persisted in maintaining her image.

She turned her gaze away for a moment and he chanced a glance down at her. She was pale, her hair lacking its shine, and she seemed much thinner. His gaze darted back up as she looked at him again, and he had to resist the urge to tell her that he was lying, that the last month had been anything _but _fine for him, that he'd wanted to go back to her as soon as he left. His pride wouldn't let him though – he couldn't stomach the idea of being her second choice, of being the guy she _settled_ for. Even if for awhile it had seemed like she had genuinely wanted to be with him.

"I haven't been fine," she said softly, still staring at him as if she could get him to look at her through sheer willpower. "I've been anything but fine. I haven't really been eating or sleeping. I've thrown up a few times recently, although I don't know how, considering there's barely ever any food in my stomach." She gave a quiet, bitter laugh, and dropped her gaze to the ground. "I miss you. A lot. And I'm sorry."

Lorcan didn't respond for a moment, instead glancing at her again. She looked like she was unraveling at the seams, and he wanted nothing more than to reach out and pull her to him and tell her everything would be okay.

Instead, he said, "I have studying to do," and walked off towards the library, leaving her in the hall.

Caroline watched him go, fighting the urge to cry. Instead, she ran to the nearest bathroom and threw up, sinking on the floor with her head in her hands afterwards.

*/*

"That's Potions, Transfiguration, Charms, and Herbology out of the way," Albus said wearily. It was the Saturday after their first week of NEWTs, and he, Lizzie, Rose, and Scorpius had collapsed in the Heads' Rooms after another long day in the library. Al was sitting on the couch with Lizzie laying next to him, her head resting in his lap. Judging by her slow breathing, he assumed she had fallen asleep.

Rose and Scorpius were laying on the ground, their feet under the table containing all of their notes.

"Psst!" Al whispered, and both of their heads turned towards him. He pointed down at Lizzie and mouthed 'asleep'. They both nodded, and Scorpius propped himself up on his elbows. Albus gestured towards his bag, and Scorpius lazily Summoned it to them, looking at Al again after he caught it.

The young Potter looked down at Lizzie to make she was still asleep. She was, and Al gestured to Scorpius to open the small front pocket on his bag.

Scorpius tugged out a small drawstring pouch and, with a nod from Al, opened it and upended it over his hand.

A small silver ring tumbled out, and both Rose and Scorpius gasped. Rose picked it up and both she and Scorpius stared at it disbelievingly. It was a three-stone ring, each diamond surrounded by smaller diamonds. Both of them moved their gazes from the ring to Albus, and if he hadn't been so nervous, he would have laughed at their faces. He wanted desperately to ask what they thought but was too afraid that Elizabeth would wake up in the middle of their conversation.

As if she had heard his thoughts, Lizzie stirred and yawned.

Frantically, almost comically, Rose shoved the ring back into its drawstring pouch and threw it to Scorpius. He stuffed it into Al's schoolbag and kicked it under the table. By the time Lizzie opened her eyes and sat up, Rose and Scorpius were lounging in what they hoped was a casual manner against the table.

"Sorry," Elizabeth said with another yawn, "I didn't mean to fall asleep like that, I'm just so exhausted."

"No worries," Scorpius said in what he hoped was a normal voice. "We all are."

She sat up. "What were you all talking about?" Albus sent them a panicked look.

"Oh…" Rose looked at her boyfriend and grinned slightly, feeling mischievous. "Scorpius was just _proposing_ that we all go to the kitchens for a late night snack before heading to bed. I think it's a wonderful idea."

"Me too," Scorpius agreed, catching on. "In fact, it's such a great idea, that if I could, I would marry it!" Rose stifled a giggle at the look on Albus's face. If looks could kill, Rose and Scorpius would be dead twenty times over by now.

"To the kitchens, then?" Scorpius asked with a smile. The others nodded and began standing up.

"Let me check the Map," Al muttered, shooting a look at his friends, "and make sure the coast is clear before we go wandering about."

"What an excellent proposal, mate!" Scorpius said happily, clapping his best friend on the back. Behind him, Rose snorted and hastily turned it into a cough.

"Why don't you three just leave me at my common room?" Elizabeth asked with another yawn. "I think I'm too tired for the kitchens tonight."

"Coast is clear," Al said. "McGonagall in her office, Filch in the Astronomy Tower, Mrs Norris on the sixth floor, and no other teachers patrolling tonight." He tapped the Map with his wand, muttering _Mischief Managed_, before rolling it up. He turned to his girlfriend. "Want a ride?"

Smiling, Lizzie nodded and jumped up onto his back. He readjusted to make sure she wouldn't fall, before crying "Onward!" and marching down the hall. Rose looked at Scorpius and made a pleading face. He heaved a good-natured sigh and turned around so she could clamber up onto his back.

"Hold on," Scorpius muttered, and jogged down the hall after Al and Lizzie, Rose laughing on his back and hanging on for dear life.

*/*

Lorcan wandered aimlessly through the corridors, unable to sleep for what felt like the hundredth night in a row. Even NEWTs weren't wearing him out sufficiently enough to get a good night's sleep.

He turned a corner and froze.

Someone was laying – seemingly passed out – in the middle of the hallway. Slowly, he walked towards the person, a girl by the looks of it. Lorcan scanned the ceiling above him, checking for any signs of Peeves before getting any closer.

"Shit," he muttered when he realized who it was. He knelt beside Caroline, rolling her onto her back and pressing his fingers to her throat. She was still breathing, but she was pale, thin, and looked like she hadn't eaten a decent meal in awhile. She actually looked worse than the last time he had seen her, and he hadn't thought that possible.

"Caroline?"

She didn't respond, and he grabbed her shoulders and shook her gently. "Caroline? Bloody hell, woman, wake up and answer me." She did no such thing, and, panicking slightly, he lifted her up and began walking quickly towards the Hospital Wing.

"Madam Pomfrey?" He called as he nudged the door open. There was no response and he swore under his breath. She was probably asleep, like everyone else in the school, like any other normal person would be at nearly midnight.

Gently, he set Caroline on a bed and covered her with a sheet. Before he could stop himself, he leaned down and gently pressed his lips to her forehead.

Without looking back, he left the Hospital Wing.

*/*

They passed Al and his passenger and Scorpius kept running.

"Scorpius!" Rose shrieked, laughing. Behind her she could hear the laughter and footfalls that meant that Al was now running with Lizzie.

They raced down the halls to the kitchens and the Hufflepuff Common Room, not even bothering to be quiet. Al and Lizzie overtook them on a flight of stairs when Rose absolutely forbade Scorpius from running down them. They made up for it down the last corridor to the kitchens, overtaking Albus and Lizzie and reaching the portrait of the fruit first.

The other two jogged up only a second later, and Rose jumped back down to the ground.

"Well, that was fun," Scorpius said breathlessly, leaning against the wall. "Nothing like a late-night piggyback race through the castle! I can't believe we didn't wake Filch or alert Mrs Norris."

"I can't believe we didn't wake everyone," Rose said with a smile.

Lizzie slid off Al's back and planted a kiss on his cheek. "I'm going to head to my common room and get to bed. You three enjoy your snack. I'll see you tomorrow."

"We'll see you in there, Al," Scorpius said, jerking his head towards the kitchen. He grabbed Rose's hand and tickled the pear before pulling the portrait open. Albus linked his hand with Lizzie's and the two of them began making their way down the hall towards the entrance to the Hufflepuff Common Room. Scorpius and Rose stepped into the kitchens and were instantly surrounded by house-elves.

While Scorpius asked the eager elves for some hot tea for them, Rose glanced around the kitchens. To her surprise, she spotted someone sitting at the far end of what she was pretty sure was the Gryffindor table. She nudged Scorpius and he turned to look. His jaw clenched, but he nodded, and the two of them headed that way. Behind them trailed two house-elves, bearing their hot tea and biscuits.

"Lorcan," Rose said, seating herself across from him. He glanced up at the two of them before returning his gaze to the butterbeer in front of him.

"Sorry about Caroline's crap," he said without preamble. Rose and Scorpius shared a look.

"Is that why you're here?" Rose asked. "Nott?"

Lorcan gave a bitter laugh. "Why else would I be moping over a butterbeer in the middle of the night? Of course it's because of _her_." He took a sip of his drink and set it back down, gazing into it again as if he might find answers there. "Ever been helplessly in love with someone who wants to love you back but still thinks in the back of their mind that you're not good enough for her?" He tried not to think about her laying in the Hospital Wing, unconscious.

Another look passed between Rose and Scorpius before Scorpius spoke.

"I don't think she thinks that," he said reluctantly. "My impression was that she thinks that _she_ isn't good enough for _you_." Lorcan snorted. "Did you ask her what happened earlier that day? Did she tell you?"

Lorcan shook his head and shrugged, lifting the butterbeer to his lips for another sip. "Doesn't matter."

"I think you need to talk to her," Scorpius said flatly. "Ask her." When Lorcan shook his head, Scorpius sighed. "Look, you know that I'm not that fond of you, and I'm _really_ not that fond of Caroline Nott. But Rose cares about you and I don't want _her_ to be worrying about you."

Lorcan didn't answer. Rose and Scorpius turned at the sound of the portrait opening and closing. Al stood there, looking at them confusedly. Lorcan stood, draining the last of his butterbeer before leaving without another word.

Albus made his way over to them, another house-elf following with a mug of tea for him. "What was up with him?"

"He's having issues with Nott," Rose replied tiredly.

Al did a double take. "Sorry, did you say _Nott_? As in _Caroline_ Nott? As in Scorp's ex-girlfriend? Is he with her?"

"Yeah," Scorpius said, pinching the bridge of his nose, "has been for awhile. Well, kind of. In secret."

"What?" Albus exclaimed. "How do I not know this?"

"There's a lot you don't know, Al." Scorpius drained his mug of tea and an elf appeared to refill it. At Al's affronted look, he continued, "But I'll fill you in on everything tonight, I promise."

Al looked only slightly appeased by this.

"So when are you going to propose to Lizzie?" Rose asked, hoping to diffuse some of the tension. Instantly, his whole demeanor changed.

"After NEWTs," he replied happily, "the night before we leave Hogwarts. I was thinking about doing it by the lake, under the tree. Does that sound okay?" He looked at his friends nervously, and they both smiled.

"I think it's perfect," Rose said reassuringly, "and I think she will love it."

"So you think she will say yes?"

Rose stifled a laugh, and Scorpius answered, "Of course she will. But Al…are you sure about this? I mean, you two _have_ been together for three years, and that's amazing, but you're barely eighteen."

"I'm sure," Albus replied firmly, still smiling. "I've never been this sure of anything in my life. And I know we're young, but we can have a long engagement and live together for awhile to make sure it's right. _I_ know it's right, I just hope _she_ does."

"She does," Rose assured him, stepping on her boyfriend's foot. "She loves you more than anything. Don't listen to Scorpius."

"Wha-hey!" Scorpius protested. "I wasn't saying it was a bad idea! I was just making sure he was 100% sure! It's my duty as his best friend!"

"Well, I _am_ sure," Albus said. "And you have done your duty admirably. Best man?"

Scorpius laughed. "Of course!"

"So, I have to know…since I'm the girl here," Rose said slowly with a smile, "where did you find that ring? It's _gorgeous_. Lizzie's going to love it."

Al smiled even bigger, if it was possible. "It was her mum's. They met me in Hogsmeade the day before exams started, and I asked their permission. They about started crying, and then Aunt Katie – well, she told me to just call her Katie now – gave me her ring."

"Wow," Scorpius said. "That's amazing. I'm really happy for you, mate."

"Thank you."

The three of them lapsed into silence, each lost in their own thoughts. Rose gazed around the kitchen, watching the house-elves work. "Can you believe it's already been seven years, and that we're only two weeks away from leaving here?"

"Seems like yesterday we were getting on the train and you were pestering Scorpius," Albus said reminiscently. They all laughed, and Scorpius squeezed Rose's hand. "I knew you two were going to end up together back then," he added, watching his friends make goo-goo eyes at each other. They both looked at him, surprised.

"You did?" Rose asked disbelievingly. Her cousin nodded.

"You reminded me of that Shakespeare play you were always harping on about, _Romeo and Juliet_." At Scorpius's confused look, Al added, "Muggle thing. Pretty much, two people fall in love even though their families hate each other."

"Yeah, but me and Scorpius aren't going to kill ourselves," Rose pointed out. Scorpius looked completely bewildered.

"True," Al shrugged, "but it _is_ still very _Romeo and Juliet_-esque, you have to admit. Your families hate each other – or at least your fathers did – and you two became best friends in spite of that. Of course you were going to end up together. I just wish it hadn't taken you so bloody long and so much _drama_ to do it!"

Both Rose and Scorpius had the decency to look sheepish.

"Er…sorry?" Scorpius said with a grin. "Hey, at least this way you can take the credit! If it hadn't been for you locking us in a room together, who knows how much longer and how many more misunderstandings it would have taken for us to figure it out?"

Albus looked thoughtful. "You do have a point."

They sat in silence again for a few more minutes before Rose stood.

"We probably should get to bed," she said reluctantly. Scorpius stood as well, wrapping an arm around her waist as he pressed a kiss to her temple.

"Scorpy still owes me an explanation though," Albus said, shooting a look at the Malfoy.

"Let me walk Rose to the Heads' Rooms and then I'll meet you at the dorm and tell you everything."

"Fine. And Rosie, don't you go trying to _distract_ him or anything."

Rose's eyes widened in an attempt to look innocent and Al scoffed.

"I'll see you in a bit, Scorpius." He waved at the two of them as he left the kitchens.

Rose thanked the house-elves profusely as they left, linking her hand with Scorpius's. They walked slowly down the hallway towards the Heads' Rooms.

"We should have asked Al for the Map," Scorpius muttered, glancing behind them as they climbed a flight of stairs. "I don't like not knowing where Filch and Mrs Norris are. And I still can't believe either of them are still alive."

Rose snorted. "Me either. And if Filch finds us, then we can just say we're patrolling. We _are_ the Head students, you know. I think that's a viable excuse. That, and Filch doesn't know the patrol schedule, so how's he going to know we're lying?"

Scorpius smiled down at her. "You're such a genius, Rosie, such a genius."

"I know," she replied with a dramatic sigh. "How would you survive without me?"

He released her hand and wrapped his arm around her waist, his hand resting on her hip. "I wouldn't," he murmured, and was pleased to see her blush at his words. He would never get tired of seeing that.

"Can you believe Al is going to propose to Lizzie?" Rose asked. Scorpius glanced at her, looking slightly worried, and she noticed. Laughing, she said, "Don't worry, I'm not getting any ideas, I promise. I'm not sitting here mentally planning our wedding, or even thinking that you're going to propose to me."

His brow furrowed. "You're not?"

"Well, I would like to think that eventually we might get married, but I know it's too soon now. I also know that things happen and relationships end." Rose shrugged as if it was no big deal, and that bothered Scorpius slightly. He tugged on her arm and pulled her back to him, dropping a kiss on her lips.

"You and I are not going to end," he said firmly, pressing his forehead to hers. "I've never been as happy as I am with you, and I can't see myself with anyone else but you. I love you, Rose Weasley, and one day I _am_ going to marry you." Scorpius kissed her again, hard, and was pleased to see that she looked slightly dazed when he pulled away.

"Oh…okay," she replied breathlessly, giggling slightly at the giddy feeling his words had given her.

They were at the portrait already, and Scorpius reluctantly let go of Rose.

"I suppose I should go fill Albus in on everything," he said, kissing her forehead. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Are you okay?" She asked him, reaching for his hand again. "I mean, we haven't really had a chance to talk about your dad, and I just...I'm worried about you, is all."

"I'm okay...I think." He looked down at their interlaced fingers. "I haven't really had time to process it, or to think about it. I've kind of thrown myself into NEWTs so that I don't _have_ to think about it or deal with it. I know that I'll need to eventually, but right now I'm just in denial. I'd like to keep pretending everything is normal, even if it's the complete opposite of normal."

"Just know that I'm here whenever you want to talk," she said softly. "I'm not going anywhere."

He smiled slightly. "I know. And that means more to me than I can possibly say." Scorpius leaned down to drop a kiss on her nose.

Rose smiled up at him, standing on her tiptoes for a real kiss. "See you tomorrow, Scorp. I love you."

He smiled. "I love you too. Sleep tight."

Pressing a final kiss to her hand, he began walking back down the hall, heading for Ravenclaw Tower.

*/*

Caroline shifted, one hand coming up to rub her eyes.

"Morning," said a voice beside her, and she froze, squeezing her eyes shut tight. She knew when she opened them that he would be gone.

Slowly, she opened one eye, then the other. He was still sitting there, elbows resting on his knees. He had shadows under his eyes like he'd been awake all night.

"What are you doing here?" Caroline asked, looking around. "Wait…what am I doing here?"

"I found you passed out in the hallway last night," Lorcan said, rubbing his hands together slowly. "You didn't wake up, so I brought you here. Madam Pomfrey has already checked you out, but she wouldn't tell me what was wrong. I suppose I should get her for you." He made to stand.

"No!" Caroline said abruptly, her hand flying towards him even though she couldn't reach him. Slowly, he sat back down, looking at her warily. She toyed with the edge of her sheet for a moment, dropping her gaze. "Thank you," she muttered. "You didn't have to bring me here. I don't deserve anything from you." Hastily, she wiped under her eyes. For a girl who had gone years without crying, she mused, she seemed to be doing an awful lot of it lately.

"I talked to Malfoy."

Her head shot up and she stared at him. This time, he was the one to look down.

"He said I should ask you about what happened earlier that day."

Caroline shifted on the bed, sitting up and folding her hands in her lap. Lorcan glanced at her and she bit her lip, picking her cuticles.

"I told my father about us," she began quietly. "I told him that I love you, and that you make me happy. He told me that I had to end it or he would abandon me, like he should have after my mother died. He's never wanted me, Lorcan." Her voice broke, and he had to practically sit on his hands to keep from reaching for her. "He said I didn't deserve our family name, and that if I stayed with you I would no longer be his daughter. My own father, willing and even eager to pretend I don't exist and never have, simply because I'm a girl and fell in love with someone _he_ thinks isn't good enough." Caroline glanced at Lorcan. He was staring at a spot on the wall behind her.

"I know it's not an excuse," she continued, looking back down at her hands. "I know there is no excuse. I warned you when we first got together that I'm self-destructive and would hurt you. I never wanted to, though. And I'm really sorry that I did." She paused. "It's been tearing me up inside, knowing what I've done. I never…you deserve better than this, Lorcan. So I'll leave you be." There was a pressure in her chest that seemed to be increasing with every word she spoke, and she didn't even notice that he was now staring at her in shock. She forced out the last few words around the lump growing in her throat. "I won't…I'll leave you alone. I'll let go of you."

"Caroline…"

She looked up at him, eyes oddly bright. He opened his mouth to speak.

"Ah, Miss Nott, you're awake. Good."

Madam Pomfrey stopped next to Caroline's bed, pouring a potion into a small glass for her. "You will need to drink this, and I need to speak with you." She glanced at Lorcan. "In private, Mr Scamander."

Swallowing, Lorcan nodded and stood, leaving without another word.

Caroline watched him go, the pressure in her chest changing almost instantly to a sharp pain. Mechanically, she took the potion Pomfrey handed her and swallowed it.

The older woman moved to stand in front of her, seating herself on the edge of the bed.

"I don't know what I walked in on," she began briskly, "and I hate to have interrupted, but I have news that needed to be delivered to you as soon as possible, and privately." Caroline simply looked at her. "I know why you fainted, and Mr Scamander also mentioned that you had been ill a lot lately, stress induced, he said."

Caroline nodded slowly.

"He was wrong," Pomfrey continued. "Not stress induced illness. You're pregnant, Miss Nott."

The room spun around her, and she gripped her sheets tightly in her hands. "I'm sorry…_what_?"

Madam Pomfrey sighed. "The potion I just made you take was a pre-natal potion. You're pregnant."

* * *

**Well...was it worth the twenty-three day wait? Don't kill me, okay?  
One more chapter to go before it's epilogue time, and then the story is over! Honestly, I have no idea how I feel about that - I've been working on this story for going on a year and a half, and it has seen me through some pretty rough times. Anyway, the last chapter will be much more upbeat and lighthearted and happy. Not cheesy-happy, necessarily, or even mushy-happy. More like 'Weasley-family-interactions' happy. Sound good?  
Also, if you want to see what Lizzie's engagement ring actually looks like, since I didn't do the best job of describing it, the link is on my page!  
I still have to poll on my page, please continue to vote! And as always, REVIEW! I've had kind of a crappy week and the reviews would really help! Much love guys!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Guess what guys? Final chapter! There are still two epilogues to be posted, but this is the last chapter before that! Longer A/N at the bottom! Enjoy!  
P.S. I don't know what's up with FF, but this is now my fourth attempt at adding this chapter to the story :p**

* * *

"Scorpius, you're elbowing me in the head!"

"Sorry, love."

"Oy! You two, keep it down!"

"Whose genius idea was it to climb the tree?"

"I'm pretty sure I just got bark down my shirt."

"Oh, you don't even want to _know_ where I'm pretty sure I have bark."

"You're right, we don't want to know."

"I'm with James – whose idea was this?"

"Do you want to witness this wonderful moment or not?"

"Guys, shut up! They're coming!"

Everyone's grumblings gradually faded away as the couple became visible.

"Geez, could they walk any slower?"

The others shushed Fred and watched eagerly from their various branches as Albus and Lizzie walked slowly towards the tree, hand in hand. They stopped directly under where the Malfoy, two Potters, and seven Weasleys were hiding. Albus began speaking, and everyone strained their ears to try to hear him.

"No worries," Fred whispered. "I came prepared."

A Disillusioned Extendable Ear, the newest edition, snaked down until it was within range. Several strings branched off the top so everyone could listen in.

"…can't believe this is our last night in the castle," Lizzie was saying. "These last seven years have flown by."

"And the last three have been amazing, thanks to you."

The five girls in the tree simultaneously sighed while the boys rolled their eyes and Fred mimed gagging.

Al reached for Lizzie's other hand, fighting down the nervous urge to vomit.

"I love you, Elizabeth, more than I ever knew it was possible to love someone. And I don't ever want to be without you. I can't imagine being with anyone else, ever."

As if realizing where his speech was leading, Elizabeth's eyes widened.

Albus sank down onto on knee. Everyone hiding in the tree waited with bated breath.

"Elizabeth Wood, will you -"

He was cut off as Lizzie threw herself at him and tackled him to the ground, kissing him hard.

"Yes," she replied breathlessly, "yes, yes, yes!"

"Thank Merlin," Al muttered before kissing her again, wrapping his arms around her waist and holding her as close to him as possible. She braced her arms on the ground, one hand sliding into his hair as they kissed.

Up in the tree, Fred shot a look at James, and both of them grinned. Silently, James withdrew a small Weasley's Wizard Wheezes Firework from his pocket and tapped the fuse with his wand, tossing it into the air.

The couple on the ground jumped apart when a loud explosion sounded above them, and they both looked up to see the night sky sparkling with the remnants of a bright red firework. Fred and James high-fived softly, while the others in the tree smothered their laughter.

"That was weird," Al muttered. "I think that was one of my uncle's products, although one of the much tamer ones." He eyed their surroundings nervously before looking back at Lizzie. She was wiping her eyes as she sat on the grass. "Hey," he said, scooting over to her and placing a hand on her cheek, "is everything okay?"

She looked up at him and laughed softly. "Okay? Al, everything is so far past _okay_ that I can barely see straight. Everything is _perfect_."

Al smiled, and then started suddenly, patting his pockets. Lizzie watched as he slowly pulled something out of his left pocket, looking at her with a nervous smile.

He reached for her left hand and pulled it towards him, watching her face the entire time. Slowly, he slid the ring on; it was a perfect fit.

Elizabeth wiped under her eyes again, giggling as she stared at her hand. It was her mum's ring, she realized. He had somehow gotten her mum's ring, and now _she_ was wearing it. She and Albus were getting _married_.

She looked up at him again and smiled, her cheeks aching. They leaned towards each other, his hand moving back up to her face.

Inches apart, they jumped away from each other again as whistles and applause began echoing around them. Albus stood, Lizzie rising next to him, and they scanned their surroundings. Another firework exploded in the sky, followed in quick succession by three more as various family members began hopping or clambering down from their perches in the tree.

"It's raining Weasleys," Lizzie said with a nearly hysterical giggle, her happiness overwhelming her to the point that she felt as if she could do a spontaneous dance.

"You didn't think we'd miss this, did you?" Fred asked with a grin, releasing another firework and reveling in the shocked look on Al's face. "Oh no, no, no. Rosie here told us a few days ago what you were planning, and we of course had to see it for ourselves!"

Al's stunned gaze moved to his older brother and his little sister, both of them grinning like idiots. If he wasn't mistaken, Lily was even crying a little.

"You didn't think I was going to just sit by and hear about this later, did you, little brother?" James asked, smirking slightly. He slung an arm around Al's neck playfully and rubbed the top of his head with his knuckles. "When Rosie told Freddie, Freddie wrote to me, and I snuck onto the grounds from the Shrieking Shack about two hours ago. I had to see, with mine own eyes, that my little brother was going to propose to his girlfriend." He pulled Al into a brief hug, clapping him on the back. "Congrats, bro."

"Th-thanks," Al stuttered, still completely blown away. He stared at the other family members around them before his gaze came to rest on Rose and Scorpius.

"Hate me?" Rose asked her cousin meekly. With a laugh, he shook his head and hugged them both before turning back to look at the rest of the group. Lucy, Molly, and Roxanne were gazing at Lizzie's ring and talking excitedly, and Louis, James, Fred, Hugo, and Lily were watching the remaining fireworks pop and fizzle their way out of the sky.

"I don't hate you, Rosie," Albus finally replied. "This is perfect, even better than I could have imagined. I had no idea I could be this happy." He looked at his best friends, his cheeks aching from the smile on his face. "And having my family here to see it and celebrate with me and us…it just makes it so much better. Even if it is the most obnoxious, rambunctious members of us."

"I could have invited Teddy and Uncle George," Rose pointed out. Al blanched slightly, making the other two laugh.

"Thank Merlin you didn't."

"I'm not that mean."

"No more mushiness!" James called, looking at the girls and then at his brother. "Tonight is a night of celebration! And I brought just what this party needs!"

From his pocket he withdrew a tiny basket. A wordless Engorgement Charm later and there was a huge picnic blanket resting on the ground, covered in food and drinks. Everyone seated themselves around the edge, grabbing food and butterbeers.

Rose stared around at the family that had gathered to support Al and Lizzie and smiled, leaning her head on Scorpius's shoulder. He dropped a kiss on the top of her head.

"I said no mushiness!" James shouted. With a flick of his wand, he doused the couple in water, leaving them both gasping for air and soaked through.

"James. Sirius. Potter." Rose ground out, although she wasn't really that angry. "You. Are. _Dead!_" The other family members dove out of the way as a jet of water shot at James, barely missing him.

"Watch the food!" Fred yelled, covering his plate with his hands. With a grin, Roxanne shot water at her brother, soaking him and his food. His eyes narrowed as he glared at his sister. "Oh, you're in for it now!" Laughing, everyone began running for cover.

Within thirty minutes, the food was ruined and everyone was drenched from head to toe. Rose and Scorpius had climbed the tree again, shooting water at anyone who dared come near them. Al had teamed up with Fred and they were in the process of trying to sneak up on Lizzie when Molly hit them from behind with perfumed water.

"Now you'll smell like flowers for a week!" She crowed triumphantly before dashing off as the two boys released jets of water from their wands. Rose watched her cousins, laughing so hard she had to hold on to a branch to keep from falling. James took the opportunity to hit her from behind and knock her into Scorpius. While the eldest Potter celebrated his victory with a victory dance that only made Rose laugh harder, Hugo nailed him in the face with a water and seaweed mix.

"WHAT IN DUMBLEDORE'S NAME IS GOING ON HERE?"

The Weasleys, Potters, Malfoy, and Wood assembled froze, and turned to meet the stern gaze of their Headmistress. Rose and Scorpius clambered down from the tree and stood in front of her, shame-faced and soaking wet. Rose's hair hung in damp curls around her face while Scorpius's was plastered to his neck.

Professor McGonagall glared at them. "And the Head Boy and Head Girl involved! Explain yourselves!"

Rose looked up to speak and noticed Uncle Neville standing behind McGonagall, though he was grinning. He winked when she caught his gaze.

"Al was going to propose to Elizabeth tonight," Rose said sheepishly. "And we got the family together to celebrate. I'm sorry, I know it's past curfew, we just wanted to have a family night before we left Hogwarts tomorrow."

"I see that," McGonagall said, her voice still stern. A glint of amusement showed in her eyes as her gaze flicked over James, who was attempting to hide behind Fred and Louis. "Well, next time you decide to have a family celebration on the grounds, make sure that the fireworks stay _away_ from my window!" She turned to head back to the castle before glancing again at the students assembled. "Oh, and Mr Potter and Ms Wood…congratulations." With a smile, the Headmistress began walking slowly back towards the school, accompanied by Neville. Their honorary uncle turned around and gave them a quick smile and thumbs-up before following McGonagall.

"Gotta love Minnie," James said with a reminiscent sigh. "She's always had a soft spot for the lot of us."

"Don't think it has anything to do with our parents, do you?" Rose asked sarcastically. James raised his wand threateningly, and she ducked behind Scorpius.

"I think," she said, peering over her boyfriend's shoulder, "that our collective efforts would be better put to use against the couple whose engagement we are celebrating." She shot a mischievous grin at Lizzie and Al. The two of them slowly started backing away from the group as everyone turned to face them.

Roxanne twirled her wand between her fingers. "I think Rosie has a point." Identical grins sprouted on her and Fred's faces as they looked at each other.

"On the count of three," Albus whispered to Lizzie, grabbing her hand, "we run." She nodded, gripping her wand tightly in her other hand.

"Let's get 'em!" Hugo yelled.

"Three."

He and Lizzie took off running, sprinting for the Quidditch Pitch as the others charged.

An hour later, a very drenched Rose and Scorpius stepped into the Heads' Common Room, making a dash for the fireplace.

Rose giggled as she held her hands out to be warmed. "This was the best night ever," she said, looking over at Scorpius. He grinned back at her.

"It was, it really was," he replied. "But remind me to propose to you around Muggles or something so that they can't do that to us."

Rose blushed, and Scorpius reached over and ran a finger along her cheek.

"I love seeing you do that," he murmured, his finger trailing down her neck to her collarbone. "I never get used to it and it drives me crazy every time."

Rose reached up and grabbed his hand, tugging him towards her and meeting his lips with hers. His arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her completely against him. He felt completely swamped, drowning in the scent and feel of her.

"Merlin, Rosie," he said, his voice rough, as she moved her lips to his neck, "you drive me insane." With something like a growl, he moved his head so that his lips recaptured hers. She sighed, and he took the opportunity to slip his tongue between her lips.

Her hands tugged the bottom of his shirt from the waistband of his pants and slid up his back, his skin erupting in goosebumps. "I think," Rose breathed, "that we should get out of these wet clothes." She pulled away from him, walking slowly backwards to her room. Her hands lazily undid one button after another on her blue and gold shirt. "We don't want to get sick or anything."

Her shirt hung open as she reached the door to her room, her hand searching behind her for the doorknob. She barely had time to turn it and push the door open before Scorpius all but ran to her, picking her up and stepping into her room. He kicked the door shut behind him.

*/*

The sun rose slowly the next morning, the seventh years' last at Hogwarts, and Caroline watched it from her bed, her feet hanging off the edge. Everyone else had gone to breakfast, but she had stayed behind to think. Not that her roommates particularly cared – she'd never really had any friends in the school.

She stared at the window and reminded herself to breathe. In, out. In, out. Today, she would have to face Lorcan. Today…

Today, she would have to face her father.

She was petrified, absolutely terrified.

Her hand almost automatically went to her stomach, rubbing it lightly. It had become her nervous habit in the last week, a thing for comfort, just to touch her stomach. She'd even caught herself talking to it one time. She was already growing attached.

Luckily, the pre-natal potions Madam Pomfrey had given her and told her to take each morning had stopped the morning sickness. They had even quelled the nausea, allowing her to actually eat at mealtimes.

While everyone was at breakfast, Caroline wandered the halls of the school, trying to figure out what she was going to do. She was under no illusions about her father – she was going to be disowned. As for Lorcan…well, she figured he was going to think she had done it on purpose. So it was just her. Her…and her baby.

She needed to get a job. Caroline had never given much thought to what she was going to do after Hogwarts, had never thought about a career or anything. She'd always assumed she would find a rich, pureblood husband and be a stay-at-home wife. The idea was now laughable, and if she hadn't felt like such an idiot, she would have laughed. As it was, she was on the verge of panic.

She shook her head and headed for the Great Hall.

He was sitting next to his brother and some of the Weasleys. Caroline leaned against the doorframe and just watched him for a moment. She knew that eventually he would look up at her, but for now she was content to simply observe.

Lorcan did look up after a minute or so, and she tilted her head back a little before slowly turning around and walking away, out of the Entrance Hall and into the courtyard. She seated herself on a bench, and again had to tell herself to breathe.

Lorcan walked into the courtyard warily, watching Caroline. She looked healthier, he noted, and more in control of herself. If anything, she looked like she had at the beginning of the year, when she had just been a manipulative bitch, and not a woman he knew to have weaknesses, vulnerabilities, and more emotional damage than any seventeen-year-old he'd met.

He stepped in front of her. "Yes?"

Caroline looked up, her heart racing as her eyes met his. "Hi." Lorcan just looked at her impatiently and she stood, smoothing down the front of her skirt. "We need to talk. Maybe you should sit."

Lorcan sat, watching her. She took a few breaths, picking at her cuticles, her control fraying.

"I'm pregnant."

They stared at each other for a moment, and Lorcan gripped the bench for support. The world seemed to be spinning around him.

"Did you just say…"

Caroline nodded and swallowed nervously. "I did."

His eyes narrowed. "Is it mine?"

Her hand flew to her stomach. She deserved that, she knew, but it didn't mean it didn't hurt to hear it. "I didn't sleep with him," she replied quietly. "I know you don't believe me, but I didn't." She took a deep breath and plowed on. "And I don't expect anything from you. I didn't do this on purpose, and I'm not telling you so that I can trap you or manipulate you into being with me." Lorcan made a noise indicating disbelief, but she ignored him and kept speaking. "I told you because you have a right to know. This _is_ your baby, Lorcan. And while that probably doesn't mean anything to you, it…it means something to me."

He stared at her, struggling to get his thoughts in order.

"Are you going to have it?"

She had been looking at her feet, and her gaze rose back to meet his. "Yes, I am. I'm absolutely terrified, but I'm going to do it. This…this _child_ is my chance to show that I can make something good of myself. I've screwed up a lot in my life, especially recently, and I'm not proud of who I was. But you changed that…you changed _me_. And you know me well enough to know that sappy speeches aren't really my thing." Caroline offered a tentative smile, but wasn't surprised when he didn't return it. "You don't have to be there, Lorcan." She bit her lip for a moment before continuing, "I would like for you to be, but I don't expect it."

She walked away, leaving him sitting on the bench with the vague feeling that his world had been turned completely on its head.

*/*

Breakfast had begun ten minutes ago, but Rose and Scorpius made their way slowly through the halls, taking in everything for the last time. They had an hour until the carriages took them to the train. Scorpius squeezed his girlfriend's hand.

"You alright?" He asked gently. Rose swiped under her eyes, laughing at herself a little.

"I'm being silly," she said, looking up at him, "crying all over the place about leaving here. It's just…" Rose sighed, looking around at the portraits and then back at her boyfriend. "This was home for years. Even when I went to Greece, I missed this place terribly. This was where I met you and where Al met Lizzie. This was where I learned more about magic and life and _myself_ than I could have ever imagined I would. Greece…it was nice there, and I loved it, but this was where everything important to me ever was. Part of me wishes I hadn't gone abroad for that year – I could have had another year here with you and Al and Lizzie and everyone."

Scorpius tugged her to him, placing a hand on either side of her face. His thumb wiped away a tear she had missed. "I'm glad you went," he said firmly. "It made me miss you, and it made me realize how important you are in my life. If you had stayed, I might have continued on being clueless."

"You do have a point," Rose replied, and he was relieved to see her smile. It faded after a moment though. "I'm scared," she admitted. "There's safety and comfort here. I know what to expect when I get up in the morning. I know for the most part what the day holds for me. Now we have to leave and go out into the world on our own. I have to go to _Egypt_."

"You will be fine, Rosie." Scorpius said reassuringly. "You're going to go to Egypt and come back the most amazing Curse Breaker that England has seen since your Uncle Bill."

"What about you, though?" Rose asked worriedly.

Scorpius looked confused. "I'm going to start training at the Ministry with the Department of Magical Games and Sports. You know that."

"That's not what I mean, Scorp." She gave him a look. "I feel like I'm leaving you too soon, after your dad and all."

"It's been a month and a half." His tone didn't change, but his jaw clenched and his hands dropped from her face. She reached forward and grabbed one. "I'm fine, Rose."

"You aren't," she said insistently. Scorpius pulled his hand from hers and turned, bracing his arms on either side of a window. "You're not dealing with it, Scorpius. Since the night you got the letter, you haven't cried. Since his funeral, you haven't mentioned him more than a handful of times. You're in a very well-developed state of denial."

"Leave it alone, Rosie," he snapped. He could hear her sigh and could practically see her shoulders slump slightly.

"I've told you many times that I wouldn't push you, Scorp," she said wearily, "and I mean that. But you have to deal with it. What's going to happen when you get home today, and he isn't there? When you wake up in your house and he _still_ isn't there?" Rose sighed again and rubbed her forehead. "I'm going to breakfast. I'll see you."

Scorpius heard her walking off and spun around. "Damnit." He hadn't meant to make her angry or get into a fight with her. She just didn't always know when to leave well enough alone.

He turned back to the window, pressing his forehead against it and trying to drown out the voice in the back of his head that was telling him that his girlfriend was right.

So what if he was in denial, he thought angrily. She had no idea what he was going through, no idea what it was like to lose a parent, and she had no right to tell him how to feel. He was allowed to be in denial if he wanted, to avoid it if he wanted.

Scorpius sighed and turned around, sliding down the wall until he was sitting on the floor. A hand dragged through his hair as he stared at the wall opposite him.

Rose was just trying to be helpful and supportive, he knew that. And she only ever had his best interests at heart, he knew that too.

Her words floated back to him. _What's going to happen when you get home today, and he isn't there?_

He'd never thought of that, he admitted to himself. Here, at Hogwarts, it was easy to forget that there was an empty house waiting for him, one his mother and grandmother had been living in alone for the last month and a half.

Acknowledging that thought brought a stab of pain to his chest.

His father wouldn't be there.

He would never be there again.

These thoughts slammed into Scorpius, one after the other. He wouldn't be at the train station today, nor would he be waiting at home. He wouldn't be there when Scorpius got married, and he would never meet any of his grandchildren. Scorpius would never get another present from his father, and he would never be able to give Draco another one.

Scorpius would never get another chance to tell his father that he loved him.

He swiped under his eyes where the tears had been falling without him realizing.

*/*

Al looked over as Scorpius slid into his seat next to Rose. His eyes were red, he noticed as he watched Scorpius place a kiss on Rose's temple. So maybe Rose had finally gotten through to him – Albus certainly hoped so. He'd been just as worried about the Malfoy's unwillingness to admit anything in his life had changed as Rose had.

The dishes cleared, and all the students turned their attention to the Headmistress, who had risen and was now looking down at all of them with something some students would swear was a smile.

"The end of another year," she began, "and time to say good-bye. This year has been outstanding, I must say. The grades I have already received from several professors have been wonderful, some of the highest we've seen in years."

Minerva McGonagall sighed softly and gazed around the Hall, taking in the sights of both the students' faces and the Hall itself.

"And we have experienced the usual trials of life," she continued, her gaze falling upon four students at the Ravenclaw table. "Some of us have lost someone close to us. Many of you have made new friends, friends that will last your entire life. And some of you…some of you have found love, in the most unexpected places." Her gaze caught Scorpius Malfoy's and she winked before going on. "What you have learned during your time here, be it one year or seven…take it with you when you leave. Not just magic, but everything." She spotted Filch standing at the end of the Hall, nodding to her to let her know the carriages were ready.

"Before you head down to the carriages to begin your train ride home, I must announce one thing." Her tone caused the few students whose attention had wandered to give her their full focus again. Minerva took a deep breath. "This year, after much consideration and thought…I have decided that this year was to be my last as your Headmistress and teacher." Whispers filled the Hall, and she continued over them. "It is my great pleasure to inform you that your new Headmaster is Professor Neville Longbottom."

Cheers erupted from the Ravenclaw and Gryffindor tables as every Weasley or Potter present stood and clapped. Up at the teachers' table, Neville blushed.

Professor McGonagall waved her wand, causing gold and maroon streamers to fall from the ceiling.

Rose laughed and snagged a few, tucking them into her pocket as a souvenir.

The other students gradually began to filter out of the Hall, but Scorpius tugged on Rose's hand to keep her seated. She looked at him questioningly, as did Al and Lizzie, but he simply shook his head and waited for more people to leave the Hall.

Scorpius turned to Rose as the rest of the students filed out and headed towards the carriages.

"Thank you," he murmured. She squeezed his hand and smiled. "You were right, and I'm sorry. I shouldn't have snapped at you. But thank you."

She leaned up and pressed a quick kiss to his lips. "Anytime, love. That's what I'm here for, to tell you when you're being stubborn. I wish that I could go back a few months and undo all of this for you, but since I can't…" she trailed off for a moment, running a finger along his jaw. "Since I can't, all I can do is be there for you."

"And you have done a wonderful job. I don't know what I would do without you, and I love you for that." Scorpius bent his head to kiss her again, but jerked back at the sound of a small cough. The two of them looked up to meet Professor Longbottom's amused gaze.

"The two of you might want to hurry if you want to catch the train," Neville said with a small smile.

Rose stood and hugged him, pulling back with a smile. "Congratulations, Uncle Neville."

Neville blushed slightly. "Thank you, Rosie. Now, you two get going. I don't want to have to explain to your families why you missed the train."

Rose hugged him again quickly before grabbing Scorpius's hand and sprinting out of the hall, down the front steps and towards the last carriage.

"It's leaving!" Scorpius called over his shoulder, and picked up his pace. Rose laughed, feeling slightly delirious, and tried to keep up with him. The carriage continued to roll downhill slowly as Scorpius jogged next to it, trying to grab the door handle.

He caught hold of it and yanked it open, managing to jump inside and hold the door open for Rose, who had finally caught up.

"Sweet…Merlin…" she panted, her hand reaching out for his. Their hands caught, slipped, then caught again and held, and with a strong yank, Scorpius pulled Rose into the carriage and shut the door. They both collapsed on the seat, breathing heavily.

Rose giggled. "That's certainly not how I imagined leaving Hogwarts."

Scorpius tilted his head back so that it rested on the top of the seat. "Can you imagine if we'd had to walk or run all the way to Hogsmeade?" Rose laughed again, harder this time.

"We never would have made it! And I can only imagine how we looked, trying to get in this carriage!" Scorpius began to laugh as well, clutching the stitch in his side as Rose slumped towards him, her arms wrapped around her stomach and tears of laughter running down her face.

They had barely calmed down by the time they reached the station. The carriage slowed to a halt and Rose saw Albus poke his head out of a compartment near the back. She gestured to Scorpius, still giggling slightly, and they set off towards him.

"Where have you two been?" Fred asked suspiciously as they entered the compartment and seated themselves next to Lizzie.

"Chasing a runaway carriage," Scorpius replied with a straight face. The others stared at them strangely, before returning one by one to their previous occupations.

Al stood and moved to sit in front of them, resting his elbows on his knees.

"You alright?" He asked Scorpius. The blonde looked at Rose with a small smile before looking back at his best friend.

"I will be," was his reply. Al smiled slightly.

"I guess that's all I can ask for."

The train began to pull out of the station, and Rose craned her neck around her boyfriend and various cousins to get a last glimpse of Hogsmeade Station and the castle beyond it. "I can't believe we're leaving," she murmured. Scorpius squeezed her hand reassuringly. She looked up at him, then at Albus. "But at least," she continued with a grin, "we're leaving the same way we arrived. The three of us, together."

The train ride passed peacefully for the most part, the only main disruption being when Fred decided that his and Louis's game of Exploding Snap needed…_enhancement_. Luckily they just needed to open the windows in the compartment to let the smoke out, and Fred only singed one of his eyebrows.

The Hogwarts Express pulled into Platform 9 ¾ and Rose peered out the window.

"There they are," she said, pointing at the large group of redheads that were milling around the middle of the station. "And Scorpius, there's your mum with them." She turned to glance at him and saw the distant look on his face. "Scorp?"

He seemed to shake himself out of his daze and looked at her. "It's just weird, you know? That he's not there next to her like he always was."

Rose opened her mouth to reply, but wasn't really sure what she could say. He seemed to sense her uncertainty and pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"Oy! Are you two coming, or what?" Al called from outside the compartment. The two of them rose as he stuck his head back inside. "And I forgot to tell you earlier, Scorp, but you and your mum are coming to the Burrow for our annual Welcome Home dinner. Mum and Aunt Hermione said you're not allowed to say no."

Scorpius grinned, and followed Al and Rose off the train towards their family.

*/*

"There you are, Caroline," Theodore Nott's voice boomed from behind her. She turned to face him, willing herself not to pick at her cuticles or wring her hands.

"Daddy," was her simple reply. "How are you?"

"Fine," he said with a wave. "We need to hurry home, the Greengrasses are coming over for dinner. You remember their son Andrew? He'll be a fine match for you."

A wave of nausea rose in her throat, and Caroline swallowed nervously.

"Actually, Daddy, there's something I need to tell you."

He eyed her contemptuously. "This isn't still about the Scamander brat, is it? Because if it it…I've made myself clear, Caroline. I'll leave you here at the station and bar you from the house and grounds."

She shook her head. "No, it's not about Lorcan. He and I aren't together anymore, although this does involve him. I –"

Theodore seized her arm roughly, yanking her towards him. "You fool. You're pregnant aren't you?" His voice was a low growl, his eyes blazing with anger and hatred. For the first time in her life, she was terrified of her father and could only nod. "You fool," he repeated angrily. "You've ruined all your chances, and mine, you useless, silly little girl."

"I'm sorry, Daddy, I –"

"We'll fix this though," he snarled. "I'll have no half-blood brat in my family. You'll go to a friend of mine in Hertfordshire tomorrow, and when you get back there will be no half-blood brat." Caroline's jaw dropped open and she struggled to pull away from him. His grip only tightened.

"You can't make me do that," she managed. "This is my child – your _grandchild_ – and I won't do it."

"If you don't want to be left on the street like some penniless whore, you will. And we will never speak of this again, do you hear me? I'll keep you in your room all summer until I figure out what to do with you, don't think – "

Theodore released his daughter suddenly, his hand stinging furiously. He looked from it to the angry gaze of the man standing behind Caroline.

"You must be Scamander," he spat. "Insolent half-blood."

"Be that as it may," Lorcan replied calmly, his hand resting on the middle of Caroline's back, "you have no right to put your hands on her like that."

"She's my daughter, and if you think I'm going to let some idiot mistake, and some insignificant, unworthy person such as yourself –"

"Furthermore," Lorcan interrupted smoothly, his tone becoming more dangerous, "you have no right to order her to get rid of her child. _My_ child." He added. "If you want to kick her out of your house, by all means, do it."

The elder Nott's face never left Lorcan's as he spoke to his daughter. "Come with me, Caroline."

She didn't move, and his gaze shifted down to hers. "I said, come with me. We are going home."

Mutely, she shook her head, pressing herself closer to Lorcan.

With a sound like a snarl, Theodore Nott Disapparated.

Caroline stood staring at the place where her father had been, her knees trembling. She was only vaguely aware of Lorcan holding on to her elbow and guiding her to a nearby bench.

"Are you alright?"

She stared at him uncomprehendingly. He brushed a strand of hair from her eyes.

"He had no right to say those things to you, to tell you to do...that," Lorcan said gently. The thought of Nott telling Caroline that he was going to get rid of the baby made his insides surge with anger again. "And even if he does kick you out, you won't be left on the streets, Caroline." He sighed. "I think it was about two minutes after you left me in the courtyard that I realized, really realized what you had said. And then I was just happy. It's insane, you know? We're only seventeen, just left school today, and we still have a lot to resolve between us, but none of that seemed to matter. I just –"

Caroline cut him off by leaning forward and pressing her lips to his. She pulled away hastily, wiping at tears under her eyes. "Sorry," she muttered.

Lorcan simply smiled, and brushed the same wayward strand of hair behind her ear again. "Don't be." He tugged her to her feet and pulled her into his arms. After dropping a kiss on her head, he turned them quickly and Disapparated.

*/*

Rose linked her arms through Al and Scorpius's as they made their way slowly towards the wall between the platform and King's Cross Station.

"I can't believe we did it," she sighed. "We've left Hogwarts for good. Unless one of us goes back to teach, of course. But we're done. We're no longer students."

"You're going to make me cry," Lizzie said from Al's other side. The Potter lifted his arm and draped it around her shoulders. "I can't believe it either."

"And just think," Rose continued, "probably the next time we step through that wall, we'll be dropping our own kids off for their school days."

"Rosie," her dad called from behind them, "don't say that, you're making me feel old!"

The four of them laughed, and Rose dropped the arm that was linked with Scorpius's to take hold of his hand.

They reached the wall and stopped for a moment, staring at it.

"Into the real world we go," Al muttered, though he was smiling. "Shall we?"

Rose, Scorpius, and Lizzie smiled back at him.

"We shall," Rose replied.

They stepped through.

* * *

**I think I'm going to cry. No joke. When I finished that last sentence and saved and closed, I almost cried. Holy crap, I cannot believe this story is pretty much over!  
I tried to tie up as many loose ends as possible, tried to give all the characters the happiness I want for them. I have two epilogues that I will post that will close this story up for good. I am still planning on doing a Missing Moments series from this story, although when, I don't know.  
I know it took me absolutely forever to update, as per usual, but this time there were two primary reasons. The first, that I just didn't want to finish this. This story has gotten me through more than I can say, as have all you readers, and the thought of it being over after a year and a half is terrifying.  
The second reason - one of my best friends lost his mother recently. She was like an aunt to me, and for a week or so I was barely functioning. Even now I'm still in shock. She and her family lost everything - home, photos, possessions - in the 2011 Bastrop, Texas Wildfire, and then she ended up in the hospital with what turned out to be organ failure. This was a woman that was more alive and happy than anyone I know. She taught me how to knit. There's a fund that has been set up to help her husband and son. The website is on my profile if you would like to donate or offer support or spread the word.  
Anyway, I'll be working on the epilogues soon, I have part of one written, but I've been working 40 hour weeks for awhile and I can't promise a quick posting.  
Thank you so much for reading! REVIEW!**


	19. Epilogue One

**First epilogue! Short and sweet! Enjoy!**

* * *

Rose stepped off the train and looked around with a smile. She had missed England. Egypt had been nice, but England was home.

"Rosie!"

She turned at her name and caught sight of a massive group of redheads, with a few blondes and brunettes thrown in. Her smile growing, she started walking towards them briskly.

"Ahem," came a voice from behind her, and a hand touched her elbow. Without even a thought, Rose spun around, away from her family and into the open arms of her boyfriend.

"Merlin, I missed you Rosie," Scorpius murmured into her hair. They had only been able to see each other once in the year she had been gone, and both of them were exceedingly glad that the separation was over.

"I missed you too." Ignoring the fact that her entire family was gathered behind them – including her father – she drew his face down to hers and kissed him for all she was worth. Not that he seemed to mind the audience, her brain registered for a moment, since her was kissing her back and holding her so tightly she might snap in half.

They broke apart to the sound of whistles and applause from her family. With a laugh, Rose made to walk towards them, but Scorpius stopped her again. She looked at him confusedly.

"Scorp?"

Taking a deep breath and gathering up all his courage, Scorpius slowly sank down onto one knee and held out a ring. He could hear the gasps of her family and the voice of his hopefully future father-in-law saying "I knew he was going to do that" but tried to block out everything. Everything, that is, except the woman standing in front of him.

"Rose Weasley," he began, taking another deep breath, "I've been in love with you for as long as I can remember, even if it took me forever to figure it out. I can't imagine being with anyone else but you. Will you marry me?"

It was like everything around her had gone completely still, and all she could see was Scorpius.

"Do you even have to ask?" Rose replied softly, fighting back tears. "Of course I'll marry you." He smiled, bigger than she had ever seen him smile, and slipped the ring on her finger before standing. She didn't even look at it, instead throwing her arms around Scorpius and pressing another kiss to his lips. Applause erupted from behind them as Scorpius picked her up and spun her around, laughing jubilantly.

He set her down and kissed her again, his heart racing in his chest.

"Oy!" Someone shouted, and Scorpius pulled away from Rose – his _fiancée_, he thought, his heart singing – and turned around. The whole Weasley-Potter family was staring at them, grinning like idiots.

"Now that you've had your little 'reunion-proposal-sappy-moment' thing," Al said, his hand intertwined with Lizzie's, "do you mind if we say hello to our cousin-slash-sister-slash-daughter-slash-niece?"

Scorpius gave a melodramatic sigh, dropping another kiss on top of Rose's head. "I suppose I can share her with you for the moment." His eyes met hers and they both smiled. "But," Scorpius continued, still gazing at Rose, "I get her for the rest of our lives."

* * *

**I know, it was super duper cheesy lol but hopefully you liked it. One more epilogue and then - _sob_ - this story is over! And since I didn't describe Rose's engagement ring, I'll put a link for the picture that I used for inspiration on my profile!  
Till next time! Review!**


	20. Epilogue Two

**Here we go, guys. The last epilogue. Before you read that...  
****I just really want to thank all of you for reading, following, reviewing, and favoriting this story, as well as putting up with my interminable periods of not updating and my seemingly never-ending plot twists. Let me tell you, when I first made the outline for this story, it was so different from what I have now it was barely the same story. That first plot had Scorpius and Rose hating each other, with Rose out for revenge for something he did to her that I can't even remember. And even when I changed it to the first outline of this story, it was still so different. Caroline was supposed to be a through and through bitch with no redeeming qualities. Lorcan was only supposed to be there for a few chapters and then fade into the background. The characters in this story really took on a life of their own, and that never would have happened without y'all. You guys are what kept me writing this story even when it was frustrating, even when my life was difficult and crazy, even when I had no idea what to do next. Without the support of all of y'all, I probably would have given up on this story ten chapters ago. Instead, here we are, at the end of a story that has taken over a year and a half to write. Y'all have made this story by far my most visited, most reviewed, most favorited, most followed. I can't begin to thank y'all enough.  
****And now I will quit rambling and let you get to the story. I present to you, bittersweet as it is, the final epilogue of _That's What You Think_.**

* * *

The train blew out a puff of steam, and Rose gripped her daughter's hand a little tighter, peering through it.

"No sign of them yet," she muttered to her husband. Scorpius chuckled.

"You know how Malinda is. Forgets half her things and makes Al and Lizzie go back for them a million times. I can't believe they don't just pack for her at this point."

Rose shook her head. "I'm just glad our children inherited your organizational skills so we don't have to worry about that."

"You and me both, love." He dropped a kiss on the top of her head.

"Eww!"

They looked down at their daughter Ara, who was watching them with an expression of disgust. Scorpius chuckled. "You don't like seeing your parents kiss?"

She shook her head, platinum curls smacking her in the face. "It's gross, Daddy!"

Rose glanced over at her husband, her eyebrows rising when she caught the gleam in his eyes. Without warning, he had his arm wrapped around her waist and his mouth on hers.

It never ceased to amaze her how after all this time – nearly twenty years together, sixteen of them married – Scorpius could still give her goosebumps, could still make her heart race and send shivers racing down her spine.

The disgusted noises coming from the eleven-year-old still attached to Rose's hand finally caused her to pull away from her husband.

"Oi! Knock it off with the snogging and the goo goo eyes! You're scaring the children!"

They turned to face Al and Lizzie, both of whom were smiling. The two eldest Malfoy children stood behind them, looking nearly as grossed out as their little sister.

"Found them," Leo said unnecessarily. Ara pulled her hand from her mother's and flounced over to join her brothers and cousins.

"Thank you for rescuing me from being permanently traumatized," she said, glaring at her parents. "I could have happily lived my whole life without witnessing that."

Scorpius reached over and ruffled his daughter's hair affectionately. "You know you love us."

She sighed dramatically before smiling. "I suppose."

Scorpius looked over at Al and Lizzie. "And where are your offspring?"

Albus shrugged. "Malinda went to put her trunk on the train and meet some of her friends. Spencer went with her to put his stuff up and make sure he had a place to sit, but they should both be back soon."

Scorpius snorted. "How could he not have a place to sit? Your family – and by extension my family – makes up almost the entire school. He has plenty of people to sit with."

Albus reached over to punch his best friend good-naturedly in the shoulder as Caelum Malfoy pointed to something behind his mother.

"They're new," he said, eyeing them. "And they're definitely not part of our family."

Rose turned around to see who he was talking about and her jaw fell open slightly. "That's not exactly true, Caelum." Scorpius turned as well and let out a low groan.

"Really?"

Next to a door a few carriages down stood Lorcan and Caroline Scamander, four children of various ages around them. Albus and Lizzie came to stand next to their friends and watched as the other family talked and gestured around the platform.

"I thought they were in schools abroad?" Al asked softly.

Scorpius didn't look at him as he answered. "I did too. Apparently they're back in time for their kids to go to Hogwarts from here on out. Although," his eyes narrowed, "if I remember correctly from the announcements in the Prophet, the one closest to Scamander is the oldest and this should be his last year. I don't know about the others."

Rose linked her hand through his. "Hopefully nothing happens and Ara's first year goes smoothly. I don't want any bad history between us and them to affect the kids."

"It won't." Scorpius turned around to face his kids as Malinda and Spencer Potter joined them. "You lot listen to me. Stay away from those Scamander kids – "

"Scamander?" Caelum interjected. "Like Aunt Luna and Uncle Rolf?"

"They're her grandchildren," Scorpius replied dismissively, "but stay away from them." Rose cleared her throat, nudging him in the side. "What?"

The train whistled and the students began to say their good-byes and board the train.

Scorpius began hugging his children quickly. When he got to Ara he squatted down in front of her and placed a kiss on the tip of her nose. "No matter what Mum says," he whispered, "remember what _I_ said. Don't get too friendly with them, especially not the youngest one – I think his name is Henry. And make sure you kick his butt in every exam, okay?"

Ara giggled and nodded. "Bye, Daddy!" With Caelum holding Ara's hand, the three Malfoy children made their way onto the train and into the nearest compartment. Out of the corner of his eye, Scorpius saw the Scamander kids do the same.

"I heard what you said to her," Rose whispered, lacing her fingers through his. She was smiling as she kissed him on the cheek. "You know, my father said the same thing to me before my first train ride."

"Did he now?" Scorpius asked, not taking his eyes off the train as it started to move forward. "That didn't exactly work out for him did it?" He lifted a hand to wave at his kids.

"No, it didn't," Rose mused, "which means that you probably just made little Henry Scamander our future son-in-law."

Scorpius froze, his gaze fixed on the train. "Oh, no…"

"Oh, yes…" his wife hummed, almost happily. She stumbled forward as Scorpius wrenched his hand out of hers, running after the train, trying fruitlessly to catch up to the window where his children had been only a minute ago.

The train disappeared from view around a corner and Scorpius bent over to catch his breath. Rose giggled as she placed a hand on his back.

"You alright, love?"

Her husband stood upright and glared at her. "No, I am bloody well not alright. I pretty much just gave our daughter permission to go befriend and fall in love with and marry the little Scamander."

Rose shrugged as she fought back a smile. "That will only happen if she's like me." Scorpius's eyes narrowed.

"She's _exactly_ like you."

She snorted, lacing her fingers through his once more and tugging him towards their car. "Then I suppose you had better start getting used to the idea."

"But I don't want to!" Scorpius whined, wrapping an arm around her waist. "I don't want to be related to Nott and Scamander!"

Rose smiled as she stopped walking. "If it happens, you have nobody to blame but yourself. But at least now you have a potentially valid reason to threaten him within an inch of his life." At the look on her husband's face, she decided it would be best if she kept silent on the matter from then on.

She reached her hand up and placed it on his cheek, studying his face. There were lines there now, and a few barely discernible gray hairs among the platinum. He'd found three one morning and promptly named them after their children, citing them as the reasons they had begun appearing. But it was still the face she loved, the man she had loved for over half her life, and at the end of the day there was nobody she would rather crawl into bed next to, nobody she would prefer to wake up to every day.

"Maybe it will be a good thing," Rose murmured. "My father warned me off of you, and yet in you I found the love of my life and my better half. Who's to say that the same won't happen for Ara?"

"I just don't want to think about her like that," Scorpius sighed, hugging his wife to him. "I don't want to think about her growing up and getting married and having children. I don't want to think of _any_ of our children like that. They're supposed to stay young and ours forever."

She pressed a firm kiss to his lips. "I want the same thing. I want them to stay my little babies where I can protect them and watch them and hold them whenever I want." Dragging a hand through her hair, she continued, "But we have to let them grow up."

"I know."

"Ara's only eleven, Caelum's only twelve, Leo fourteen. We still have plenty of years with them."

Scorpius sighed. "You and I know exactly how fast those years fly by."

"Let's just not think about it at the moment, alright?"

"Alright."

Rose glanced at Scorpius as they began walking towards their car once more. He still seemed morose and slightly depressed at the idea of his daughter getting married, and she had to bite the inside of her cheek to keep from laughing when an idea occurred to her.

"You know…" she said slowly, "the Scamander girl looked about Caelum's age…"

Scorpius stared at his wife, horror dawning on his face. "Don't say that."

Rose smiled wickedly, gently untangling her hand from his and preparing to run.

"Maybe we could make it a double wedding?"

She took off before he reached for her and laughed delightedly as he yelled after her.

"Rose Malfoy, I'm going to kill you!"

* * *

**I hope this epilogue lived up to your expectations :)  
If you haven't already read my sappy A/N at the top, please do that. I just have some announcement type thingies to put down here.  
I am still planning on doing a Missing Moments series for this story. Whenever the first Moment is posted, I will post a note on this story so those of you that are alerted for this one can be notified. And I've decided to take the Missing Moments and _Raw_ from the poll on my page. _TWYT: MM_ will be updated irregularly since it's not a story, exactly. I've been working on all the stories from the poll, and _Raw_ just isn't coming along how I want it to. It's also taking a lot out of me because it's an emotionally charged story. The others will remain in the poll, and I'll be adding a new story to the poll as well. It will remain open for awhile, and the reasons for that will be posted on my profile page shortly.**

**Also, in case you were wondering, here's a brief breakdown of the next-next-gen children in this epilogue :) :  
Leo Orion Malfoy, age 14, 4th Year  
Caelum Aquila Malfoy, age 12, 2nd Year  
Ara Carina Malfoy, age 11, 1st Year  
Malinda Casey Potter, age 13, 3rd Year  
Spencer Jack Potter, age 11, 1st Year (he's the Albus to Ara's Rose lol)  
Dexter Eli Scamander, age 17, 7th Year  
Rian Kennedy Scamander, age 16, 6th Year  
Kenzie Ly Scamander, age 12, 2nd Year  
Henry Thomas Scamander, age 11, 1st Year**

**The Malfoy children are all named after constellations, even their middle names. The Potter children have those names because I figured Al wouldn't want to name them after more dead people, or even alive people lol and the Scamander kids...well I figured Caroline would want to give them names that were different in a good way and modern and even a little pretentious sounding :)**

**Again, thank you so much for sticking with this story. For the last time...REVIEW!**


End file.
